Memories of a Soul
by DarkFoxKit
Summary: Memories are a fragile thing. Who are these monsters that seems to know me? Why are they out from the their supposed prison in the Underground? What did I do? Why can't I remember? Please, tell me if this is a dream or some complicated prank, because there's no way in all the universe could I have ever released these monsters from centuries of imprisonment. Female Frisk/First POV
1. Chapter 1: My Life

**DarkFoxKit: *Is looking around* Hmm… wait a second… is this what I think it is? Why it is, this is the Undertale fandom! Now how did I get here? Oh right, a particular little individual sucked me into the fandom and now I can't escape. Fyyyyyyre, why don't you introduce yourself? :3 *Has a giant robotic claw going backstage***

 **Donfyre: Zzzzz… zzz- er… huh? What is- WAH! *the robotic claw picked me up by the tail and brought me in front of the camera* What the…? Fox? What're you** _ **doing**_ **? It's the middle of the night!**

 **DarkFoxKit: *Has the little Wooper by the tail* Hey Fyre, remember that time when you told me to play Undertale? Yeeeeah, you've infected me. And now I'm going to get you back, little by little, chapter by chapter. *Opens the claw and Fyre landed in front of me. I stroke his chin gently with my own claw* After all, I've gotta pay you back, don't I?**

 **Donfyre: E-er… *slooowly crawls away from the fox kit* W-well, that was a long time ago! I showed the game to you pretty much when it first came out, so I don't think you have to, u-um… "pay me back". Besides, you invited me onto this great story here (even if I was sleeping when you decided to do the AN…) s-so I think that's a good enough payment! ^^;**

 **DarkFoxKit: Oh, this story here? Heh, suuuuure. You inspired this story, you know? So I still need to pay you back. *grabs Fyre's antenna* We're going to have lots of fun together. Hee, hee, hee. Now I just gotta call up Me- I mean someone special to get the future ANs… ready. In the meantime, readers, I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Fyre and I, this cute little Wooper, have worked on it since our passion for Undertale's been up with the craze. Do** _ **you**_ **have something to say about this, little Fyre? After all it was you who got me into this fandom.**

 **Donfyre: *is trying to tug my antenna out of Fox's paw before looking at the camera* O-oh, me? Yeah, I helped Fox get into the fandom since I fell in love with the game before the big Undertale craze. I'm kinda glad me and Fox played the game before the big craze too, since nowadays the Internet's chock FULL of Undertale spoilers. This story's no exception though, so… keep that in mind. If you haven't played the game yet and has had the absolute bliss of somehow avoiding spoilers, then LEAVE THE FACE OF THE INTERNET UNTIL YOU PLAY THE GAME. Though that shouldn't be a problem. I doubt there's anyone left like that anyways. ^^;**

 **DarkFoxKit: Chances are, if they clicked on this story, they probably already know about Undertale anyways. *Plays with Fyre's tail* Anyways, I was there when fanfiction only had about two Undertale stories, and had been watching it grow and grow. So I'm proud to finally announce we're a part of it now! Isn't that right, Fyre? *pounces on Fyre's back, sending him on the floor***

 **Donfyre: WAH! *is pounced to the floor and pinned under Fox* W-what's with you tonight!? DX And yeah, we've finally become a part of this fandom. I haven't really been watching the Undertale category on FFN though. Last I remember checking, fanfics for Undertale didn't even exist- …. O_O' *is looking at a computer that was conveniently in front of him* Jeebus. There's more than a** _ **thousand**_ **Undertale fanfics now!?**

 **DarkFoxKit: You should've been paying attention~ *pushes a button on the computer, and Fyre was now drowning in the fanfics of Undertale* Well then readers, we hope you'll enjoy and please leave a review on what you think! Don't worry about the Wooper, he's a Water type after all. ;)**

 **Donfyre: DOES THIS LOOK LIKE WATER TO YOU-!? GLRBDRIBDRIB! *sinks in the flow of fanfics* DX**

 **DarkFoxKit: *Is smiling with red eyes* Don't worry Fyre, this is only the beginning of a fun time~**

* * *

 **Memories of a Soul**

 **Chapter 1: My Life**

My name is Frisk, and I live in a modern home. I'm just an average child, with no real special talent. People often forget I exist because of how quiet I am. My parents mean well, but I know they don't see a lot in me. I go to a school like any normal child my age, but the kids there don't really seem to like me, or they ignore me. I used to hate how I couldn't make a friend, but now I just don't care. I'm not good with people, so I rather live in a fantasy world.

At school I have trouble paying attention. I would draw pictures on a blank sheet of paper than listen to the teacher drone on. Mom would always yell at me to pay attention or that I'm too stupid to figure something out on my own. I've grown used to her insults, but they still hurt. I'm stupid, I'll never learn, I'll be sent back to Kindergarten when I get to high school. Dad just never seemed to care either, he never stops her from calling me that, so he must agree with her. I had trouble understanding the teachers, so I'm not exactly anyone's favorite. The other students usually ignore me, but when they do interact with me, they act like they're talking to someone who can't comprehend them. It's condescending.

* * *

One day, the teachers introduced a new student to the school. I looked up from my doodling to see a girl about my age with blonde hair.

"Class, I want you to meet Jessica. She is a new student here today, and I want you all to treat her well."

Everyone greeted Jessica with open arms. The teacher told us to stand up from our seats and introduce ourselves to her. When it got to my turn, I just stood up quietly and spoke my name.

"My name is Frisk… and I like to draw," I said before sitting back down.

As it turned out, Jessica wasn't an ordinary kid.

"It's very nice to meet all of you. As you just heard from this lovely young woman here…" Jessica gestured to our teacher, making her blush. "My name is Jessica, and I don't want everyone to make a big deal or anything, but I'm just here to observe. I've already graduated and got quite a few college degrees. I just skipped so many classes that I missed out on hanging with others my own age."

She was a very gifted genius. She's also very nice from what I could tell, though I never interacted with her much.

Everyone admired her, including myself. She was so smart that our teacher even let her teach class a few times, though I still didn't understand much. I was too shy to raise my hand and ask any questions, even though my mom always pushed me to raise my hand and try to ask. No, I never wanted any attention on me, but sometimes, even I get called on.

"Alright, so who hasn't answered a problem yet?" Jessica asked, and nobody raised their hands.

"Really? Everyone already answered?" She asked, looking around the room.

"Well Frisk hasn't answered one yet," one of the boys pointed at me, and I wished I wasn't here.

"Oh, Frisk, why don't you come up here and see if you can solve this?" Jessica asked me sweetly.

I didn't want to. I couldn't even understand the question. My stupid brain couldn't even process it, let alone come up with an answer. Still, I stood up and forced myself up to the front of the class. Everyone was looking at me as I took the black marker for the white board. I didn't know what to do, and I felt like such an idiot standing there, looking at the question over and over again, as if hoping to magically just understand what it wanted me to do.

After a minute of standing there and not doing anything, Jessica spoke up, "Frisk… do you understand this?"

I felt my face heating up from embarrassment. I wanted to just disappear, crawl under a rock and cry my eyes out.

My lack of a verbal response must've been enough of an answer for little Miss Perfect. "If you don't understand it, Frisk, then I could help you through it. Maybe I could tutor you after class."

I wanted to scream. The fact that I needed a tutor meant that I couldn't learn like everyone else, it meant I needed extra help, it meant I was truly stupid, that I couldn't ever be as smart as an average person, let alone a genius like Jessica that my mom wanted me to be. But I stayed quiet and just nodded to her.

Jessica helped me through the problem, but I was so embarrassed that I didn't retain anything of what she said. She gave me a proud smile when I, somehow, managed to answer the question after about half an hour.

"See? I knew you could do it, Frisk," she said kindly.

I didn't want her to see how upset I was about this, so I just nodded to her and hurried back to my seat, laying my head down on my desk, hoping that everyone would forget I even existed. I don't know what's wrong with me… why can't I do anything right? Why is everyone else able to do it so easily? Was I just born to be stupid?

* * *

For the rest of the school year, everyone wanted to be Jessica's best friend. They wanted her help for their homework, they wanted her to talk to them, to invite her to parties and ask her how she became so smart.

"I was just born this way. My parents said I was someone with a lot of talent," was her answer to that.

I later heard that Jessica volunteered to help the school staff with clean up and after school care. She also tutored a few students who needed it. But I never stayed, nor did I want her help. I always just wait until my parents pick me up so I can get homework out of the way and watch TV. Video games and television is my only escape from this unwanted reality.

"Frisk, why can't you understand this simple equation?" Mom demanded from me when she tried to help work with me on my homework.

"I just don't…" I answered.

"What don't you understand? Why are you so stupid? Why can't you be more like Jessica?"

Ever since Mom heard about little Miss Perfect from our school, she's been using her to compare me a lot.

"I don't know…"

"Jessica's parents must be really proud of her," Mom said. "I'll bet she could get this done in under a minute. It's been two hours, and you're still stuck on this question."

Mom was never very patient with me. Although I didn't remember it much, Jessica was a lot easier to work with, while Mom kinda told me what to do in her own way and just expects me to get it. If I asked her a question, I'll be insulted since I couldn't figure it out.

"But I'm not Jessica…"

"No, you're not. You're just a stupid child who's too busy daydreaming to even try," Mom snapped at me as I cringed away.

I don't have a problem with Jessica herself, but it's hard not to have some kind of resentment for her, especially with the comparison. Why couldn't I have what she had? Why couldn't I be like her? Why couldn't I be smart like her and make my parents proud? Why couldn't I have been born with a genius mind and understand things by just simply looking at them? A photographic memory would've made tests a breeze, a super smart brain would make understanding teachers be as easy as eating delicious pie, and being outgoing and popular would've made asking questions a lot easier, and maybe the other students wouldn't mind helping me when I needed it. I want to make friends with everyone, but… I'm… too scared. They don't like me too much.

"Frisk, are you paying attention?" Mom said to me, snapping me out of my musings.

"U-uh…"

"What did I just say?"

"Something about Jessica?"

Mom glared at me and I looked away. "Frisk… at this point, you'll be forced to go back to Kindergarten."

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Why did my child have to be you? Why couldn't I have a smart kid, like Jessica?" Mom said angrily and sadly.

I knew I was always a disappointment to her, but it still hurts to hear her say that. Saying that I was a mistake… that I shouldn't have existed, maybe she would've been better off with a genius child like Jessica.

After I, somehow, made it past homework, I would go to my dad and ask him why doesn't he say something to mom about calling me stupid.

"She just doesn't think before opening her mouth," Dad told me with a shrug. "And well, you do need to work a little harder. Your grades haven't been anything to be proud of."

I didn't argue with him. Dad could be scarier than Mom when he loses his temper. And it's true that my grades are nowhere near stellar. I'd be lucky to get a B minus or a C. Rarely do I ever get an A.

* * *

This is my life. It's not exactly glamorous but it's not bad either, I do have a home, I get fed and have entertainment. I'm not an athlete, a genius, popular or the best at anything, but I am content with what I have. I felt like things will stay this way for the rest of my life, grow up and live with my parents without a job, constantly being the useless human being that I am.

And then, one day… the school board decided to take our school, not just our class, but our entire school on a field trip. We were going to a place called Mt. Ebott.

In our history books, one of the few times I had paid attention, they talked about how two creatures dominated the Earth. It wasn't just humans, but also monsters. Humans and monsters co-lived together. It was odd since monsters were known to be big, scary creatures that would kill or eat us, why would humans live with them? But eventually a war broke out between them, and in the end the humans won and banished the monsters underground, under Mt. Ebott, and created a barrier that monsters couldn't escape from. Of course it was mostly just a legend. It also stated anyone who climbs up Mt. Ebott would never be seen again.

It makes me wonder why they're taking the whole school to Mt. Ebott if there's a danger of disappearing up there. But the teachers assured us that we weren't going to climb up the mountain, just explore the base of it, which should be safe.

A field trip was always nice for me. I was nervous about exploring unfamiliar places, but it was also good to see what's out there. On the school bus, I would, of course, sit alone. Jessica would sit in the front, probably to keep the bus driver from getting lost or taking a wrong turn.

I tuned everything out while I played on my handheld game, something I thought to bring with me for this long trip.

That is until I heard some of my peers began talking about Mt. Ebott.

"Did you hear? Some people climbed up Mt. Ebott before, and they were never seen again."

"Yeah, that's what the legend says."

"But did you know that the first human to climb that mountain was around our age? They said that the person was really mean and hated people."

"You don't think that the people who climbed Mt. Ebott died up there, do you?"

"Who knows? I'm just glad we're not going up there. But I'll bet that if someone does climb that mountain and manage to return, as well as discovering something awesome, then they'd be a _legend_!"

I stopped listening at that. Climbing up Mt. Ebott and discovering something up there that nobody else had… I could make my parents proud of me if I did that. I'm sure I won't disappear, I mean it's just a myth, right? Maybe the people who went up there before committed suicide. A dark thought… a very disturbing thought really… but… I still want to be the first who came back. I may not be smart or athletic, but maybe I could do _something_ worthy in my lifetime.

To be honest, I was scared of the idea I had. It was dangerous, I mean climbing a mountain by myself with no adults around? It was intimidating and daunting to say the least. But I decided to squash down that fear and instead replace it with determination. I want to show everyone that I can be someone useful, I can be good for something. All I have to do is climb Mt. Ebott, take a quick look around at the top and hurry back down before anything happens… yeah, that sounds like a good plan. I just have to make sure nobody sees me sneaking away.

With that thought in mind, I stayed determined to go through with it for the rest of the bus ride. I was scared, but I wanted to do this, I _needed_ to do this.

* * *

"Park over here, we don't want to be too close to the mountain just in case something's there," Jessica said to the bus driver.

"You got it, Jessica," I was annoyed that the bus driver just did whatever this girl wanted him to do.

So we were parked just on the outskirts of Mt. Ebott. There were several school buses since the entire school came out here instead of just a class. We had to be in a single file line for each class under our own teacher. I left my handheld game on my seat so I wouldn't lose it, and I was last in line so it'll be easier for me to sneak away.

"Okay, now everyone is to stick with their classes and near their teacher. Everyone must also choose a buddy and stick with them. Nobody is allowed to climb Mt. Ebott," Our teacher announced.

"Jessica!" Almost everyone in our class yelled.

"Sorry, but I can't take everyone!" Jessica chuckled.

While everyone was ogling Jessica, _again_ , I decided to sneak off into the woods. It wasn't hard, admittedly, to sneak away. I stayed hidden in the bushes while everyone finally got their buddies figured out, and moved on. Although it was easy… I couldn't help but frown. Nobody even noticed I was gone. Heh… I guess that's expected, I never really made my presence known. I went in deeper into the woods, trying to get to the mountain before my school did. I was going to climb to the top, no matter what.

As I was pushing the bushes and trees out of my face, I decided to pick up a stick, for self defense purposes in case there really are monsters there. I hissed as I cut my knee on a bigger branch. I took out a bandage I kept in my pocket… huh… only one left. I sometimes keep a few bandages on me in case I get cuts, as it seems to happen a little too often for my liking. I applied my bandage on my leg before continuing my way out of the woods.

I think I almost reached the foot of the mountain. But as soon as I touched the last remaining bush in my face… everything grew fuzzy. I groaned and held my head. Was I getting tired? But I hadn't even started climbing yet. Everything went black.

* * *

 **DarkFoxKit: You guys are probably not all that interested in the first chapter, but everyone's always making Frisk either an orphan or someone who's been physically abused. I wanted to make it a little less tragic than that. Frisk's parents care about her, but they also have high expectations. And the mother is more or less kind of like a soccer mom. The father just doesn't really care unless Frisk does something he considers 'worthwhile'. It's similar to my life actually, and I figured I could implement it into this story for later chapters. Oh and I decided to make Frisk a female since I'm a female, it's easier to step into Frisk's shoes if we're the same gender and all. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter enough to leave a review. Let me know if you want to see more.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Town of Monsters?

**DarkFoxKit: Okay, so I decided to post Chapter 2 rather quickly since Chapter 1 is a bit… underwhelming by itself. Anyways… *is looking at Fyre, who was in a cage* Hey Fyre, how're you doing?**

 **Donfyre: *is gnawing at one of the bars* LEMME OUTTA HERE YOU CRAZY FOX!**

 **DarkFoxKit: Alright, I'll let you out~ *picks up the cage and takes it to the freezer* Right in here! *dumps Fyre into the freezer and shuts the door* Frozen, pop Wooper sounds like a pretty delectable treat, wouldn't you say?**

 **Donfyre: *is banging on the freezer door* H-Hey, I am not a snack to just be frozen and eaten! DX**

 **DarkFoxKit: Aww, of course I wouldn't eat you, silly. … Not yet anyways. :P Now you sit back, relax and let the cold freeze ya. I'll be sure to lick you until you're nice and warm again. :3**

 **Donfyre: *grumbles* Sit back and relax, she says, while I'm currently being frozen to death. A-and I'd prefer a heater or something!**

 **DarkFoxKit: Hee, hee, hee. Well I might be obliged to give you something to warm up, but… nah, that would prolong the Frozen Wooper treat. *is grinning sadistically* Oh! *Looks at the camera* Don't mind us, just get to the story now. Fyre will be just fine~**

 **Donfyre: Oh, right, the story! Chapter 2 is where, I think, the story really picks up after the exposition from chapter 1. Sooo you peoples can have fun reading that! c: In the meantime, I'mma try finding an escape from here...**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Town of Monsters?**

When I became aware again, I groaned a bit as I slowly sat up. I have a killer headache. I rubbed the temples of my head to try and calm it down. Where am I…? I looked around and saw I was still in the woods. Oh right… I was on my way to the foot of Mt. Ebott to climb it. Why did I pass out?

I groggily rubbed my eyes and slowly stood up, slapping my face to make sure I wouldn't black out again. I seem to be okay… how long was I out? I looked up at the sky… still day time, looks to be in the afternoon. I guess it wasn't long, good, I didn't want to wake up and find out my own school left me behind. So I pushed the bush out of my face and- my eyes went wide.

I didn't see just a big empty plains around the foot of the mountain like I thought I would, instead I see a village… or maybe more like a small town… of non-human creatures. There were all sorts of creatures walking around here, what… what are they? … Monsters? But… they didn't look that scary to me. They look more like anthropoid animals or something. When I imagine monsters, I imagine big, scary, demonic looking things like… like… a giant plant monster with huge thorny arms and claws, ready to tear me apart. Huh… I don't know why that image came to my mind honestly. I used to think monsters were more like evil looking shadows lurking in the dark.

But these monsters look more like… animal people. They didn't look scary or that different from humans. I watched from behind the bush as I saw some rabbit people walking around with groceries or just talking to one another. I think I saw an Inn with a rabbit sign. And I saw some dog people nuzzling and petting each other… aww, they're so cute. I like dogs. There was also a yellow, armless lizard kid with a striped shirt running around, playing with… uh… oh, well there's an example of what I would imagine a monster to be, only… more zombie-like or maybe an undead. That kid was playing with a skeleton.

But the thing is, this skeleton just didn't seem scary. I don't know what it is though. I've never seen a walking, talking skeleton that wasn't depicted as a zombified monster ready to tear off your flesh. But this one just gave off a friendly vibe, so friendly that I almost felt compelled to run over and play with it myself. The skeleton monster also wore some kind of… costume…? He wore a red cape too. The monster kid was on his shoulders, laughing happily.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS THE MOST LOYAL STEED EVER!" The skeleton monster announced loudly, making the kid laugh even harder.

Papyrus…? Is that the skeleton's name? I stayed hidden in the bush as I continued to quietly observe the monster town. I've never heard of this on the news or anything, so… is this that thing that nobody discovered before; a town of monsters living at the foot of Mt. Ebott? But I thought it was at the top that nobody ever returned… I heard monsters can use magic though, so maybe they use magic to cloak themselves whenever people come?

"Yeah! The great Papyrus and I just rescued Queen Toriel from the evil that held her! Justice had won again!" The monster kid yelled dramatically.

"NYEHEHEHEHE!" Papyrus laughed. Heh, that laugh almost made me want to join in the laughter.

* * *

These monsters look so happy here. I wish I could join them, but… these monsters… they don't want humans here. If they see me here, they'll probably get really angry and try to kill me. And what about my school? They'll be coming here soon, I'm sure. Would the monsters try to chase them away or just put that cloak over the town? Hmm… well… I could cut my losses and leave now and tell everyone the discovery of monsters… but then nobody would believe me. How could I show people proof monsters exist? I suppose I could try getting a sample of their hair or scales, get some scientist to look into it and prove I wasn't making it up.

"NYAAAARGH!" I almost yelp when I heard that loud battle cry.

Looking over, I could see a… uh… fish-like lady monster. She was summoning spears out of nowhere and smashing them into trees.

"And that's how you skewer your enemies!" The fish lady spoke proudly to some more monster children.

The monster kids all clapped with glee.

"Undyne is the coolest!"

"Yeah, she could beat up any human!"

"Of course I could beat up any human!" The fish lady… Undyne, was it? Spoke proudly.

Wait… she beats up humans? I better stay away from her.

"Well, except for one of course," Undyne added.

"Oh yeah, you mean the human child who managed the break the barrier free us all!"

"I heard the queen took her under her wing."

I perked up, this was news to me. A human child… broke the barrier that kept them trapped? When did this happen? Shouldn't something like that be on the news?

"Of course she did. After all the queen loves her like her real child," Undyne said.

"So she's basically royalty too?" One of the kids asked.

"Haha! You could say that! If it weren't for that wimp with a big heart, none of us would be out here right now!" Undyne laughed.

So… there's a human child living among these monsters, and their queen is taking care of her? … How LONG was I out? Did this just happen?

* * *

I ran back into the woods and hurried back to where I remembered the school buses parked. Please tell me they're still there. I almost tripped, but gained my footing at the last minute and kept going. Please still be there… please still be there…

When I came to the clearing where I remembered the buses parked in… it was empty. Well not totally empty, there was some kind of… small, wooden house thing there. Like some kind of check point gate or something, but I'm pretty sure that wasn't there before. The buses were all gone, there was no sign of them anywhere. The school… they… they must've left without me… how long was I out? I looked down at my knee and realized my bandage was gone, and… so was my cut. This wasn't a good sign. I must've been out a lot longer than I initially thought. Someone must've went into Mt. Ebott and somehow freed all the monsters, and now they're living outside.

Who freed the monsters? It must've just happened because there wasn't any news about this before I came on this field trip. Dad, who loves keeping an eye on news, would've informed us in a heartbeat. Dad never liked monsters, he always called them demons. All the more reason to believe that he would be the first to inform us there were monsters out and about now. So the best thing to assume is that someone from our school dared to climb Mt. Ebott and freed the monsters. But who else would have an idea? … Besides me, nobody else showed any interest in going up the mountain.

That Undyne monster called the human living among them a 'she'. I frowned as I thought about who it could be. There weren't that many girls in my class, there were about four; myself, Amber, June and Je- … Jessica… Of course, little Miss Perfect would be the best candidate for something like this. Everything else went her way, so why not the savior of monsters too? And now she's royalty among them.

I took a deep breath… I have to calm down. I don't know for sure if Jessica is the one behind this. I still can't assume it was someone from my own school either. But it looks like I failed to be the first human to climb up Mt. Ebott and actually come back. Whoever climbed the mountain and came back with an _entire civilization_ must be one lucky gal. What am I going to do now? I've already lost my chance… Mom and Dad are going to skin me alive when I get back home- that is _if_ I get back home. I don't have any money with me to take a taxi or bus all the way back.

I suppose I could check out the town of monsters, and see if I can find that human child. Maybe they could help me get back home… I just hope that they would be willing to help me. But the other monsters… they might see me as a trespasser and try to kill me. That Undyne monster seemed pretty eager to sink her spear into another human's flesh. I gulped as I tried not to think about it. Okay, so maybe I need a disguise. … Uh… there's just dirt, rocks and plant-life everywhere. Well, I guess it's a good thing monsters comes in all shapes and sizes.

I picked up some mud and squished some over my face and my favorite blue and pink striped shirt. Then I picked up some leaves to stick to the mud. Maybe I can convince the monsters I'm some kind of leaf monster… uh… I hope there's some kind of plant-like monster among them.

I was about to go out there and pray that my disguise would work, when I heard snoring coming from that wooden gate thing. Curious, I went over to look to see who could be snoring. A large part of me was hoping it was a human security guard so they'd help me get back home, but when I looked… it was another skeleton monster. This one was a lot shorter and a bit chubbier… somehow without any guts, than the first one I saw. He had a weird smile on his face while he snoozed away, and he wore a blue jacket.

Hey, since this guy is just one monster, maybe it'll be better if I tested my disguise on him first… I think it's a he… do monsters even have genders? Well that Undyne monster seems feminine, I think. I shook my head, now was not the time to try to guess their cultures and biology.

I carefully shook the skeleton's arm to wake him up. He snorted a bit before lazily cracking open his eyes. Which were just empty eye sockets, but for some reason he has pupils. I'm pretty sure that other skeleton… Papyrus, I think, didn't have any pupils.

"Hmm? … Oh hey kiddo, what's up?" The skeleton asked me in a groggy yet friendly tone. "Heh, looks like you've been playing with Spike again. You two have been such good friends since you met in Waterfall, looking for Undyne together."

"Uh…" I didn't know who 'Spike' was, but my disguise must've worked. This guy thinks I'm a monster kid. "Yeah."

"So kiddo, what's up? You must've had to have some reason to wake me up. Were you feeling _bonley_?" The skeleton said with a wink. Oh, that was a bone pun.

As bad as that pun was, I found myself chuckling at it. "Erm, w-well I was just making sure you were awake."

"Are you kidding, kiddo? This is my nap time, just don't tell my brother, Papyrus, okay? He'd tear his ribs out if he knew. I'm supposed to be on the lookout for other humans after all, to see if they'll come to our town in peace or not," The skeleton winked at me again.

I laughed again. Papyrus is his brother, huh? That's good to know. But I guess it makes sense they would have a look-out for humans.

"Well I'll be going now, thanks!" I said to the skeleton before walking onto the path.

* * *

My school was taking a clear path to the foot of Mt. Ebott, which is why I was taking the forest way in so they wouldn't see me. But since they're not here anymore, and my disguise appeared to be working, I decided to just take the easy way back into the monster town.

As soon as I stepped into town, I looked around nervously. I know my muddy disguise worked on that one monster, but would it work for anyone else?

"Yo!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard someone yell right next to me.

"O-oh sorry, I didn't mean to yell so loudly."

I looked at who yelled and saw it was that monster kid I saw riding on that Papyrus skeleton earlier.

"Uh… h-hi…" I nervously spoke.

"Come on, why don't you come and play with us? Papyrus would love to have you play with us! Papyrus is playing as the monster sent to capture us, while we play as humans trying to run and spare him. The great Spike would like a partner after all!"

Spike? … Oh, so this must be that Spike kid. Should I decline or should I go for it? I really need to look for the queen and the human child.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS COMING TO GET YOU!"

I didn't have any more time to think, because Papyrus was running towards us.

"Yo, come on! If he catches you, you would need to be japed by puzzles and jump his bones!" Spike said before pushing my back with his head.

I decided to run along with Spike. Spike was laughing all the way while Papyrus didn't even seem shocked that I just joined in the game. I guess this happens a lot.

"You'll never take us alive, great Papyrus!" Spike yelled at him while we ran.

"I CAN AND I WILL! YOU HUMANS MUST GET READY FOR YOUR JAPING! NYEHEHE!"

I couldn't help but find myself laughing too. This was actually pretty fun, and Papyrus really made things funny. It was nice to just forget that I was a different species to these guys altogether and just play with them as if they were old friends.

* * *

Before long, we ran into more monster kids who joined in the fun. Papyrus was chasing us, calling us humans that he must capture. It was fun, like playing freeze tag or hide-n-seek. I stuck with Spike since he knew where to go better than I did, we hid behind houses, trees and bushes. I had trouble keeping myself from giggling whenever Papyrus called out to us, because he's so funny.

"WHERE ARE YOUUUU? COME OUT! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WANTS TO JAPE YOU! COME ON I WORKED HARD ON THE PUZZLES! AS THE ROYAL GUARD I WILL CATCH YOUR QUICK LITTLE FEETS AND TRAP YOU WITH MY SPECIAL SPAGHETTI! NYEHEHEHE!"

"E-easy there, you don't want him to hear you giggling," I heard Spike say beside me, though it sounds like he's having trouble trying not to laugh himself.

Then it got really quiet… too quiet.

"Is he still out there?" I whispered.

"Let me check…" Spike slowly poked his head out from the tree we were hiding behind. "… I… don't see him…"

Suddenly something big landed right behind us.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HERE TO JAPE YOU!"

I only had time to let out a surprise scream before the big skeleton grabbed both of us and held us into the air.

"I HAVE CAPTURED THE HUMANS!" Papyrus announced.

I found myself laughing pretty hard, along with Spike beside me. I couldn't remember having this much fun since I was far younger and more outgoing. I really love rare moments like these.

"Looks like you win this time, Papyrus!" Spike said after calming down from laughing.

"YUP! AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR PUZZLES!" Papyrus said cheerfully.

I find myself spending all day playing with these monster kids and Papyrus. The puzzles were pretty fun actually. There was an invisible mud maze. We used different colored chalks on the ground as 'color tiles' for a somewhat complicated puzzle, but still fun, even if nobody could remember the rules. And before I knew it, the sun was already setting.

"Yo, it's getting late. I really should go home now before my parents chew me out," Spike said.

"Yeah, we should get home too, it's almost dinner time," Another monster kid said.

"OH RIGHT! I SHOULD GET HOME AND MAKE SPAGHETTI TONIGHT! IF I DON'T, THEN SANS WOULD GO TO GRILLSBY AGAIN AND BRING HOME GREASY FOOD. I AM A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS! I WON'T STAND FOR SUCH DISGUSTING FOOD IN MY HOUSE!"

I watched as one by one, the monster kids began leaving to go home. I frowned as I just remembered my predicament. My home is far away from here, and my parents are going to kill me. And not to mention I would have to find the queen and beg her and the human child to help me get back home, that is if they don't try to kill me.

"HMM? IS SOMETHING WRONG?"

I looked up and noticed Papyrus was still here, looking at me in concern.

"Uh… n-nothing's wrong," I said.

"THEN SHOULDN'T YOU BE GOING HOME NOW? TORIEL WILL BE MOST WORRIED FOR YOU IF YOU DON'T," Papyrus said.

Who's Toriel? … Must be the mother or caretaker of whoever I'm disguised as.

"I'll go home soon. I just want to… uh… meditate on something," I said.

Papyrus gave me a look, and I feared he might see through me, but he perked up and said, "OH! OKAY THEN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS LIKE TO DO THAT TOO SOMETIMES. BUT DON'T WAIT TOO LONG, OKAY?"

"Sure." I nodded.

Papyrus nodded back to me before leaving. I sighed as I looked at the sunset… it was really beautiful.

* * *

 **DarkFoxKit: I haven't seen any other Undertale fanfiction (that I'm aware of) with a similar idea of Frisk coming to a town of monsters yet didn't know any of them. Also, I like to give thanks to the people who reviewed my last chapter.**

 **Dranicus101 : Yup. There's tons of theories on how and why Frisk climbed the mountain, the more popular ones are Frisk is an orphan or was physically abused. And hey, you can't tell me you didn't enjoy being hooked to the game. :P**

 **Griff** **Moonfox : Thanks, but most people prefer Frisk being referred to as gender neutral (like 'they' or 'them') so I wanted it to be clear she's a girl in this story. Plus a lot of them are in second person pov, my Undertale story is the only one I know of so far that has it in first person pov. And yeah, the mom has issues. I did say that this Frisk wasn't PHYSICALLY abused, but I never said she wasn't abused in some way. And the father can be arguably worse, which you'll see later on.**

 **Thank you both very much for taking the time to read and review this story. I look forward to hearing from more people soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: Toriel

**DarkFoxKit: It's Valentine's Day, and ironically my partner Donfyre is absent today. He's out on vacation and couldn't get any wi-fi services. So sadly, I'll have to do this alone today. Welcome to chapter 3 of Memories of a Soul. Now we're going to see how Frisk deals with a certain lovable goat monster. :3 Go on and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Toriel**

I watched the sunset quietly, sitting on a bench. I still wasn't too keen on finding the queen, she could be big and scary and very protective of her child. Still, if I don't do anything, I'll be stuck here and get found out by other monsters sooner or later that I'm human. Am I going to have to sleep outside on this bench tonight? It would be a cold night… and lonely. I never thought I'd have to sleep outside, alone like this. I guess now I know how the homeless feel.

Maybe… I could go to the Inn? But I didn't have any money, and maybe monsters don't use the same kind of currency humans used. It didn't matter either way, I couldn't afford the Inn. Well… maybe I could ask Spike for a sleepover? Kids have those all the time, right? But then these are monster kids, not human kids… do they even allow sleepovers? I'm starting to wish I knew more about monster culture.

I shivered a bit as the cold wind picked up. The sun had already set, and it was dark out. The stars were slowly coming up on the sky. At least I could look up at them while I try to sleep. I guess I should've asked Papyrus if I could sleep with him, but then that would raise a lot of questions I couldn't answer. Even if I did find this Toriel monster, she would know right away I wasn't her actual child.

I tried closing my eyes, thinking about how I'll find the queen, when someone spoke near me.

"What're you doing out here?"

I nearly fell over in shock at the sudden voice, and looked over at who spoke to me. It was a frog-like creature with something hiding under its legs.

"O-oh, I was just… uh…" I hesitated.

"You really should go home now, you'll catch a cold out here," The frog said to me.

"Y-yeah…" I said.

The frog monster croaked and gave me a look before hopping away. I gave a small sigh of relief that it didn't stick around to try and get me back 'home'.

I wish I brought a blanket. The cold wind made the mud start to harden on my skin, it was making it itchy. And I could see some of the leaves I stuck there began to get blown away. I tried to catch some of them since I didn't want my disguise to be ruined. I curled up on myself, trying to get comfortable on the bench and to stay warm.

* * *

I heard some heavy footsteps approaching me, but I just thought it was another adult monster passing through… that is until I heard a sweet, motherly voice speak up.

"Oh my child! What are you doing out here at this time?"

I slowly turned around to face this monster. I was surprised to see how tall she was. She wore a purple robe with some kind of insignia in the middle. She had white fur and long floppy ears, and a pair of small horns on her head. She looked like a cow… or a goat… or a horned rabbit. I think she looked more like a goat out of those three. Though she was towering me, she had very gentle eyes as she looked down on me.

"You know you shouldn't be out here at this time, especially during the winter. You'll get very ill out here," She said as she bend down to me.

I sat up and looked at her, hoping she didn't see through my disguise. Is this Toriel? She's talking to me as if I was her child… so maybe it is her.

"S-sorry…" I apologized to her, and shivered a bit.

"Oh dear, you're shivering. Come along, my child, we better get you home and warmed up," The goat monster I'm assuming is Toriel said gently to me as she took my hand and lift me to my feet.

I didn't let go of Toriel's furry hand. It felt really nice and warm, and strangely I felt safe. I knew this was dangerous and risky, but I just decided to let her lead me… maybe the situation wouldn't be so bad.

As I followed her, I looked around the monster town again. The place was pretty big, but also peaceful. It looked like everyone was living in harmony here. I would hate to see this place ruined by mean people… but what's really nightmarish was the thought of all these nice monsters turning into ferocious beasts out for my blood for intruding here and impersonating one of their own. I tried to hold back the fear as I let Toriel lead me to her home.

We soon came to a large house, though it was too dark for me to really see it. She lead me inside, and I immediately felt nice and warm. It was so comfortable that I could fall asleep leaning on this goat monster's thick fur.

"Oh dear, we really should take you upstairs and get you cleaned up. You're such a mess, but I'm happy you had fun today," Toriel said to me. "But what were you doing out there all alone on the bench? If that Froggit hadn't come and told me you were there, I would've been worried sick about you, and you might've gotten really sick."

I didn't know what to say to that. Where's her real child? Are they out too?

"I was just… so tired after playing today that I wanted to take a nap on the bench," I said, which wasn't a total lie, I really was tired after playing.

Toriel gave me a small, disapproving frown before she said, "But you should always come home when it gets late, especially in the winter. Oh my child, you better go upstairs and get cleaned up. I'll make you something warm for dinner tonight."

Dinner? My stomach gave a loud growl upon hearing that. How long has it been since I've eaten? From what I remember, it wasn't since early this morning when I left for the field trip, but I might've been out much longer than that. My mouth watered at the promise of a warm dinner.

Toriel gave a chuckle and said, "Dinner will be ready after you clean up, my child."

I nodded to her before going upstairs. I could already smell something delicious being made… I just hope it's not something gross, I don't know what monsters eat. But Papyrus said something about spaghetti, so maybe they eat the same kind of food as we humans do. I looked around for the bathroom… this place was a lot bigger than I thought it would be. And another thing that made me realize something… if I got cleaned up, Toriel will clearly see I'm a human.

I frowned as I looked at my muddy clothes… most of the leaves had fallen out, and the mud was harden enough from the cold wind to start cracking. I would probably lose this disguise whether I take a shower or not anyways, so I might as well be clean before I try to sneak out of here… but that dinner sounds really good… I found myself drooling. I'd probably die of starvation before the monsters get to me. Um… maybe I could try to convince Toriel not to kill me? I mean she seems really nice, I can't imagine her turning into some crazy beast wanting to kill me just for being human… granted I impersonated her child and came into her house, but… My stomach growled and my skin was getting itchy from the dry mud. I'll worry about that later, for now I better find a bathroom and take a nice, warm shower.

It took me a few minutes, but I finally found the bathroom. The door was pretty fancy, like the other doors around here, but I'm just glad it's labelled. I looked inside the bathroom and saw two types of everything here. There was a giant toilet and a smaller one right for my size. There was a giant, tall sink, and a smaller one more my level. There was a giant bathtub with a shower, and a smaller one better for me. Wow, I guess Toriel has one for herself and her child. And I also noticed pajamas laid out beside the door. They were light blue with cute little goats on it. Toriel must've left these here before she came and got me. Is she rich? How else could she afford all this stuff?

I went over to the smaller shower and turned it on. It was a lot newer than the one I used back home. I took off my muddy clothes and waited for the water to heat up before going in. I was more than happy to wash off the hard mud and leaves from my body. I guess I'll have to do the laundry to wash my clothes, but… would I even get the chance before Toriel find out I'm a human? I could only hope.

I was on autopilot as I began cleaning myself. My mind was mostly thinking about my situation. Maybe if I could convince Toriel I was a lost human, she would take pity on me and take me to the queen to help me get back home.

As nice as the shower was, I didn't want to spend too long in it. If Toriel was anything like my mom, she would come in to check on me or clean the bathroom or something. After I was clean, I turned off the water and took the towel hanging nearby, drying myself.

I put on the pajamas… and wow, they were a perfect fit, and they were very comfortable. I felt refreshed and clean. I looked over at my favorite shirt and pants, and picked them up. I needed to get them into a wash. I came out of the bathroom and walked downstairs. I almost began drooling again when I smelled food, but I hesitated. Once I walk into the kitchen, she'll know what I am.

* * *

I gulped, but I had to face this at some point. I didn't want to keep lying to Toriel, she was too nice for that. My heart was pounding against my chest as I was filled with determination. I walked into the kitchen.

"Um…" I spoke up.

Toriel had her hands over the pot, burning it with flames. Uh… I felt scared again. This goat monster can use FIRE!? I imagined a fire breathing goat burning me to ash.

But I had already spoken up, and she turned to me. I held up my clothes over my face.

"Oh, just leave those here, my child. I'll take them to the wash tonight," Toriel said kindly. "Dinner's almost ready."

"U-uh… I… I'm not…" I hesitated as my voice cracked.

"Hmm? What's wrong, my child? Is something troubling you?" She asked me in concern.

"Um… I-I…"

She walked over to me and I buried my face into my clothes.

"What's wrong? Is something hurting your face?" She asked me worriedly as she reached out to me.

"N-no! Please don't look at my face!" I yelped, not meaning to react like that.

"W-what's wrong? You must let me see your face to see what happened, please dear," Toriel said gently.

I recognize that kind of tone… it wasn't condescending or impatience, but it was a mother trying to calm down her frightened child. My own mom never really did this, but… I just had a feeling… I squeezed my clothes, she won't be this nice once she sees my face.

Still, I knew I had to do this, I already made up my mind to tell her the truth and _beg_ if she would let me stay the night and help me talk to the queen tomorrow morning. Taking a deep breath, I tried to replace my fear with determination.

I slowly looked up at her, showing her my face. I was nervous at how close her own face was to mine. She studied me for a second before she put her paws on my cheeks and said, "There's nothing wrong with your face, child, you look as beautiful as always."

W-wait, what? I couldn't do anything but stand there, staring at her in shock.

"Well why don't you go ahead and pull up a chair, my child? I made some nice, warm chicken noodle soup tonight," Toriel said to me before turning to the pot again.

I was glad I didn't have to speak, because I'm sure all that would come out is a bunch of shocked gibberish. Wasn't her child a plant monster kid? She knew I was human? But why…? Did I still have some mud on me or something?

I shook my head, that headache was forming again. No, there must be some mistake. Maybe… maybe she didn't know what a human looked like?

"U-uh… T-Toriel…" I spoke up nervously.

"Hmm? Oh child, you could call me 'Mom', you've always called me that since we met in the Ruins," She said to me as she gave me a bowl of chicken noodle soup. "Now eat up."

I sighed and decided to talk to her after I eat. If I'm going to be kicked out, I might as well have some food in me first. It was really good, much better than canned chicken noodle soup.

* * *

"Feeling better now?" Toriel asked me after I had my fourth bowl.

I nodded, feeling full now. I guess if I should tell her, it needs to be now.

"Hey, Toriel… you know that I'm human, r-right?" I asked her slowly.

"Hmm? Of course I know you're human," She smiled at me. "You think I wouldn't know that by now, my child?" Toriel chuckled.

Does she think I'm playing?

"But I'm serious. I really am a human, a-and I'm lost…" I told her.

Toriel stopped chuckling and looked at me, her expression turning into concern. "What? What do you mean?"

"I mean… I… I came here on a school field trip, but I must've passed out or something, because I woke up to see this place was full of monsters. And when I went back to the school buses, everyone was gone," I said. "I was worried the monsters wouldn't like me, so I put on a disguise to blend in. I didn't mean to impersonate your child Toriel, I'm really, really sorry! I-I could help you look for them to make it up… b-but please allow me to stay here for the night. A-and maybe get an audience with the queen so I could…" I stopped when I noticed her face went pale, which is saying something since her face was covered in white fur.

She held out her paw and touched my hand. I looked up at her and she said in a very serious tone, "... Frisk…"

"H-huh? H-how did you know my name?" I asked her nervously. I'm pretty sure I haven't told her my name yet.

She put her other hand over her mouth in worry. I could see some tears in her eyes and I immediately felt bad. Did I say something to offend her?

"You're serious…? Frisk, don't you remember me?" She asked me worriedly.

"U-uh…" I felt guilty and nervous. She knew me? 'Frisk' wasn't exactly a common name.

"Please tell me, Frisk, what do you remember about me?" She asked.

"I-I know your name is Toriel…" I said hesitantly.

"Yes, and…?" She was waiting for more.

I gulped and said, "Th-that's it…"

"Oh dear… Frisk…" She placed her furry hand on my forehead.

"S-should I know you?" I really need to stop talking, because every word that came out of my mouth just made her even _more_ worried.

"Frisk dear, come here please…" She took my hand and had me follow her into what I assume to be the living room. She set me on the couch, which was pretty big, almost big enough for me to consider a bed. "Please, lie down okay?"

I frowned a bit, but she just had an integrity that I couldn't argue with. I lied down on the couch, putting my head on some soft cushions.

"Now please stay there my ch- Frisk. I need to make some phone calls," Toriel said gently to me, but I could tell she was really worried.

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

 **DarkFoxKit: That was a pretty fun chapter for me to write. I love having Frisk not knowing who Toriel really was and thinks she's disguised as a monster that Toriel was supposedly taking care of. Though it was hard not to have Toriel say Frisk's name. And I know that Spike (Monster Kid) said Toriel's name before as the queen, but Frisk most likely didn't memorize that little detail. Anyways, I like to thank you for reading this, and I want to properly give thanks to those who reviewed.**

 **The Moonfox Collective : Yeah, it is interesting. And most dads kinda are like that, at least in stories. I think most people are usually selective, otherwise they'd get overwhelmed pretty quickly. And thanks, I hope you continue to enjoy the story. :D**

 **Dranicus101 : The idea that Frisk didn't realize what she had done and then finding out later is what sparked the idea in the first place. XD And good, so you're not mad at me for getting you infected after all? :3 And yes, I hope many more will come to enjoy this.**

 **thekingdomheartsfan : Yes, Frisk is a pacifist, they kinda have to be otherwise they wouldn't be out of the Underground with the other monsters. You _do_ know they are outside of Mt. Ebott, right?**

 **Acacia : Really? I'm glad to hear how much you like it then. :D And as for your question about Frisk's life being similar to mine, yes it is actually. This Frisk is 'me' in a way, but... braver and more determined.**

 **I am grateful for your reviews and I look forward to hearing from you and more soon! Oh and happy Valentine's day!**


	4. Chapter 4: Who Are You?

**DarkFoxKit: Donfyre isn't back yet, but I'm happy to know he's having fun. He'll be back by next post, I hope, it's pretty lonely up here without him. Anyways, I decided to upload a new chapter today, because I didn't feel like making you guys wait too long. Also, there is another Undertale fanfic I've been writing along with this one, and it's planned to be posted tomorrow. It's a lot more action packed then this one as this one was more or less a test story. I hope you guys will like it. :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Who Are You?**

I felt scared as I lied on the couch. Questions ran through my head, such as how did Toriel know me? Why did she keep thinking I was her child? Was there another human named Frisk that I don't know about living here too? Is Toriel hiding another human child that nobody else knew about? What's going to happen to me now? Is Toriel going to call a doctor or something? I should probably get out of here. I don't want to cause a fuss, especially if I'm not truly the Frisk she knew.

All I wanted was to make my parents proud of me. I just wanted to go up the mountain, find something nobody discovered before and come back down before the school left. Maybe then Mom would say I wasn't so stupid, maybe Dad would care if Mom insulted me again, maybe I could finally be someone I wanted to be. But instead, I come here to find out someone else had been through the mountain and came back with a long lost civilization, and now for some reason Toriel's mistaken me for her child.

I thought that Undying… wait… Undine…? Un… uh… that fish lady monster said there was only _one_ human child living among them, and that she was living with the queen. Maybe she made a mistake…? I don't know, but I'm scared what she would do if she finds me.

Spears being launched at me mercilessly went through my mind. I didn't want to go through that, I'd be skewered in seconds. But I'm sure if Jessica were here, she'd know what to do, she'd be able to get out of this situation quite easily. After all she's a genius, who's to say she's not an athlete too? She could probably outrun these guys.

* * *

"-don't know, but it might be amnesia."

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Toriel's voice. She must be talking to the doctor or whoever on the phone now.

"I can't explain why else Frisk wouldn't remember me. You should've seen her, she looked terrified that I was going to leave her out in the cold."

I cringed a bit when I heard her say that. I didn't mean to make her feel that way. What must it be like to have someone you care about to not recognize you? It must be awful.

But if I am the Frisk she knew, then why _don't_ I remember her? I would've remembered meeting a monster before, right? … But if I am, did that mean everyone else I met knew who I was all along? I guess I didn't need the so-called disguise if that was the case, I probably just looked like a messy child to them. I feel conflicted. I want to try to sneak out and run before anymore monsters saw me, especially if it turns out I'm not the same Frisk that Toriel thought I was. But at the same time… what if I am? That would mean I really do have amnesia if I didn't remember living here. If that was the case, then what happened to me? Did I know the queen? Did I know the human who saved these monsters from their imprisonment?

There was a certain thought at the back of my head… but it was selfish and unrealistic. I guess a small part of me was thinking and hoping that maybe I was that human who freed these monsters, and that Toriel was the queen. But I denied that thought, it wasn't true. Toriel couldn't be the queen, rich maybe, but she couldn't be royalty, right? And besides, that would imply I was the monster's savior, which could never happen. Someone like me would've died long before I could ever get a chance to free a long lost civilization. I mean they're long lost for a reason after all. An ordinary, stupid child like me saving them is _unfathomable_ and laughable. Still, I guess a part of me just hope and wish that was the case, after all it would mean I did something worthy in my lifetime.

I squeezed my eyes shut. I shouldn't allow myself to hope like that, it would be far more crushing when I realize it's not true.

"Are you sure? … Yes, you're right, you're their friend too. Okay, thank you."

I heard a click and looked over at Toriel as she came back to my view, "Frisk dear, someone is going to be coming over to check you out, okay? She's a really good friend of ours, and she only wants to help. Will you be good and cooperate with her?"

"Is she a doctor?" I asked.

"Yes Frisk… she's a doctor who studied humans more than any other monster," Toriel said in a reassuring tone. "She's going to help figure this out, okay? She also said she'll bring over some friends to help."

"F-friends?" I didn't mean to sound so scared there. I mean I had played with some monsters earlier, so they shouldn't be too bad, right? But what if I'm not who they think I am? That thought terrified me to the core.

"It's okay, Frisk. I'll make sure they don't overwhelm you. We just want to see what you remember, alright? It'll be okay, my child…" Toriel said calmly to me, but her eyes showed a lot of worry.

It felt strange being fussed over like this. I mean my own parents would be worried if I got sick or something, but at the most I would go to a doctor I didn't want to go to. This is something different…

"Just lay there, Frisk, try to stay warm and comfortable okay? You can even sleep if you want to. I'll wake you when it's necessary," Toriel said gently to me, putting her furry paw on my forehead again.

"Toriel, I'm fine. I may not know… or remember you, but I'm not sick…" I felt uneasy with her fussing over me. I didn't want people… or monsters for that matter, to worry about or fuss over me.

"Shhh, just stay quiet my child and rest," Toriel said quietly.

I didn't argue. I was pretty tired and this couch felt very comfortable. I looked at her as my head laid on the pillows. She put a fluffy blanket over me and tucked me in. It was so strange having someone care about me so much that they'd put up a fuss like this. I wanted to tell her I was fine, I didn't need so much attention, but I was too sleepy. My eyelids grew heavy as I stared into the fire place. Toriel must've used her fire magic on it, because it wasn't burning like a normal fire, instead it felt more like a warm heater. Before I knew it, my eyes closed and I must've fell into a light sleep.

* * *

The next thing I knew was hearing some familiar voices, as well as one I haven't heard yet.

"U-um… well I need to ask her some q-questions first to be sure…"

"I SHOULD'VE KNOWN SOMETHING WAS WRONG! FRISK DIDN'T GO HOME RIGHT AWAY LIKE SHE USUALLY DOES! I AM A FAILURE AS A FRIEND THAT I COULDN'T SEE SOMETHING WAS WRONG WITH HER!"

"Papyrus, it's okay, none of us knew something happened to Frisk. We'll figure it out."

I knew two of those voices… one of them was Papyrus, his voice was unmistakable, and the other was that short skeleton I saw at the gate. What are they doing here? Am I still dreaming?

"Frisk dear… the doctor is here to see you, please wake up…" I felt something soft gently tapping my arm.

I groggily blinked my eyes open. Why couldn't this wait until the morning? … Toriel, Papyrus, his shorter brother and a short yellow lizard wearing a white lab coat and glasses were looking at me. Oh great, so this wasn't a dream after all.

"Hey kiddo, had a nice nap?" Papyrus's brother asked me with a wink. "Do you know my name?"

I looked at him and frowned. Why didn't I ask his name when I had the chance? Eh, it probably would've boiled down to this anyway regardless of what I did, because I was too stupid to get out of it.

"From your lack of an answer, I'll be taking that as a no," the short skeleton said, though it was creepy that his smile remained on his bony face.

"HUMAN! PLEASE TELL ME YOU STILL REMEMBER THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S NAME!" Does he always yell like this?

"Yes." I answered him. "Your name is Papyrus."

"OH GOOD, FOR A SECOND THERE I WAS WORRIED SOMETHING WAS SERIOUSLY WRONG WITH YOU!" I couldn't help but smile at how precious he was right now.

"Uh, Paps, something _is_ seriously wrong with her," Papryus's brother said. "You just kinda shouted your name at them."

"... OH… I GUESS I SHOULDN'T CELEBRATE YET THEN. WELL THAT'S TOO BAD, AND HERE I WAS ALL READY TO MAKE MY CELEBRATION SPAGHETTI!"

"I guess you could say Frisk just didn't…"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"retain it in her _skull_!"

"SAAAAAANS!"

I raised my eyebrow… so his name is Sans?

I noticed Toriel was chuckling a bit herself, but was quick to change back into a worried expression.

"Frisk, do you remember her?" Toriel asked me as she gestured to the yellow lab lizard beside her.

The lizard monster gave me a timid wave.

I bit my lip as I waved back to her, I didn't want to make her feel bad by saying I didn't remember her either, but lying wouldn't get me anywhere. I would have no answers as to who this monster was and I would be found out pretty quick.

"N-no… sorry…" I answered with a cringe.

"H-hey, it's okay, there's no need to feel bad, Frisk. Um, T-Toriel warned us you may have suffered amnesia, th-that's why we're here," The lizard monster said kindly to me. "I brought over Papyrus and Sans as I figured you might be more comfortable with them since, besides Toriel, they were the first friends you made in the Underground."

"Underground?"

"O-oh… you don't remember being in the Underground at all?" She asked me.

Did she mean a place called Underground or just in underground in general? I wasn't sure, and I was too afraid to ask her on what she meant.

"I don't know…" I frowned, that was my usual answer to my mom whenever I got stuck on a question.

"Hey kiddo…" Sans spoke up to me. "Do you remember _anything_ about climbing the mountain and falling into it?"

I shook my head.

"What was the last thing you remembered doing?" Sans asked me.

"I… I was on a field trip with my school. And I was heading to Mt. Ebott, but when I got out of the forest, I saw there was a monster settlement," I answered.

"Th-that's it? Did anything else happen before you saw the town?" The doctor lizard asked me.

I thought back on what happened before I saw the town, and remembered I had passed out.

"Oh yeah, I felt dizzy all of a sudden before I saw the town. And then I think I passed out, because when I came to again, that was when I saw this town," I answered.

"So that's it," Sans said. "That must've been where the memory was cut off."

"M-memory?" I frowned.

"MY FRIEND DOESN'T REMEMBER A THING ABOUT ME! THIS IS SO SAD! WAS OUR DATE MEANINGLESS?" Papyrus cried.

Date? Did he say DATE? I gave him a look. Why would I date a skeleton?

"Uh Paps, it might be too soon to mention the date," Sans said to his brother.

"Oh my poor child, she doesn't remember any of us, how could this have happened to my precious baby?" Toriel cried as she cradled her arms around me as if I was about to disappear.

* * *

I felt both guilty and incredibly awkward now. I didn't know what to say to her. I still don't want to believe I might be the same Frisk they're talking about, but who else could it be? They're clearly looking at me, the pajamas I'm wearing right now fit me to a T, and unless I have some kind of long lost twin with the same name I never knew about, they _must_ be talking about me. But if that's the case then… why don't I remember? Did my brain get so stupid that it just dumped out however-many-days worth of memories? And why did it have to be on meeting these guys?

"Do you remember anything else, Frisk?" The doctor lizard asked me.

"I remember my life before coming here. I know my parents, my school, and who I am… or was before I met you all," I answered.

"But you don't remember the Underground or living here with us." Sans finished.

I nodded to that.

"IT'S QUITE CONVENIENT THAT YOU DON'T REMEMBER THE UNDERGROUND OR LIVING HERE. I'M STARTING TO THINK THIS ISN'T JUST A NORMAL AMNESIA." Papyrus said.

"You're right, Paps. This is too specific to be just the run of the mill amnesia," Sans agreed.

"So what should we do?" Toriel asked. "Will we have to start from scratch with Frisk?"

"I-it's hard to say, b-but if something or someone did this to Frisk…" The lizard doctor paused. "Then we have to look into this."

"Can you try to remember, Frisk? Don't you remember how you passed out? Did you meet with someone?" Toriel asked me with hints of desperation.

I was getting worried now. What happened to me? How much memories of worth did I lose?

"I-I don't know… I-I just remember getting dizzy and passing out… I-I woke up with a headache though…" I said, feeling useless once again.

Toriel embraced me as she began to sob quietly. I had half expected her to start insulting me like my mom did whenever I couldn't answer a question, but this… this made me feel sad for a different reason. I felt bad for her, she was heartbroken that I didn't remember her.

"Hey Tori, it'll be okay. Whatever happened to Frisk, we'll be sure to fix it," Sans said as he put his bony hand on her back.

"DON'T YOU WORRY ABOUT A THING! FRISK CAN'T FORGET ABOUT GREAT AND COOL FRIENDS LIKE US FOREVER!" Papyrus reassured her.

I gently rubbed Toriel's back while she still had me in her embrace before I looked at the doctor lizard.

"Um… who are you?"

"H-huh?"

"I mean what's your name? Could you please tell me?" I awkwardly asked her, wishing that I didn't have to.

"O-oh… right… my name is Alphys. We were… well w-we're friends too, Frisk…" Alphys is her name… I'll try to remember that.

"WE DON'T KNOW THE CAUSE OF FRISK'S AMNESIA, SO HOW DO WE CURE HER?" Papyrus asked.

"W-well… there's a way for us to be able to check… b-but…" Alphys hesitated as she looked at me.

I blinked at her, what was the problem?

"It would involve some soul diving," Sans finished for her.

Soul diving? Like meditation? Would that help my apparent amnesia?

"Frisk, would you allow this?" Toriel asked me.

I blinked, allow what? The soul diving thing? Why are they all looking at me as if I needed to give my consent on meditating? … Unless that's not what they meant? O-oh no… it's happening again… they're asking me a question I didn't understand and now they're waiting for my answer. S-should I ask them on what they meant? S-surely they'd understand that I didn't know anything about their culture because of my apparent 'amnesia'?

I opened my mouth to ask, but then my mother's voice came back to me.

" _You're stupid! How can you not understand such a simple question? If this was Jessica, she would know right away what they're asking."_

I bit my lip.

"Frisk?"

I looked up at these four monsters as they gave me a look of concern.

"Do you need us to clarify?" Toriel asked me with patience.

" _Do you need a tutor?"_ I heard Jessica's kind voice ask me.

I shouldn't have to need clarification or a tutor…

"N-no… I…" I stuttered and cleared my throat. "If you think you could help me with this, then let's do it. Let's… uh… 'soul dive'."

I'm pretty sure they mean it figuratively, I mean what else could it mean? I'm supposed to meditate to find enlightenment, right? If they meant it in a literal sense… well that's impossible. Souls can't even come out of our bodies unless we're dead, let alone be seen by others.

"Alright kiddo, we'll take it nice and slow then. You might feel a little uncomfortable at first since you don't remember your experiences in the Underground," Sans said to me.

Uh…? I may not have meditated before, but it shouldn't be _that_ weird, right?

"W-who should… uh… do the… um… h-honors?" Alphys asked the other three nervously.

"I shall do it. Just relax my child," Toriel said gently to me. "Close your eyes if you'd be more comfortable that way."

What is she going to do? I stayed on the couch while she looked down at my chest and lifted her furry hands at me. I felt a strange tingle go through my chest. Looking down, I gasped when I saw a little red heart glowing there. What's going on? What is she doing to me?

* * *

 **DarkFoxKit: Soul dive is what I call the battle system in Undertale. The one where you dodge the monsters attacks and you choose to fight or spare them. Anyways, I like to thank everyone who's reviewed thus far:**

 **thekingdomheartsfan : So... you never played the game or saw the other endings? ... Why the heck are you reading this when you haven't played it yet? Undertale is best played blind! Well anyways... I'm glad my Toriel seems to be fitting in her character. But seriously, go play Undertale if you hadn't yet.**

 **Dranicus101 : Well you were yelling through text, so it's hard to tell what your emotion was. ^^' And I'm glad you enjoyed the game and are enjoying the story. :D I'm actually making another Undertale fanfic along with this one that's more action pack as stated in the AN above, I hope you'll be able to check it out when I post it.**

 **eternal mist**

 **Link Fangirl01 : Hee, hee, hee. :3**

 **Paramillo**

 **The Moonfox Collective : Oh I'm sure someone will figure out what's going on sooner or later. :P And nice, I love hearing fans trying to come up with theories for my story. It makes it more fun to see what they'll come up with as the story progresses. And yeah, I've been watching the Undertale fandom since it was still new, so I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Thanks for the review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Fragments

**DarkFoxKit: *Has Donfyre in a cage* You're looking a little… overwhelmed there, Fyre. Something on your mind?**

 **Donfyre: You're asking me? You're the one who put me in a cage! DX *gnaws at the bars***

 **DarkFoxKit: Yes, well I didn't like it when you left, so when you came back I decided to keep you here with me… FOREVER. *Smiles evilly* You won't be leaving me again, Fyre~**

 **Donfyre: W-WHAT!? Hey, isn't that a bit much? ^^; I mean, I was only gone for about a week, that's not too bad, riiiight? *is quietly sawing away at the cage bars with a nail filer***

 **DarkFoxKit: Noooo, it's perfectly reasonable! But fine, if you don't like being in this cute little cage… *pushes a button and a crane came down, picking up the cage's roof before it began swaying it back and forth, crashing it into the wall.***

 **Donfyre: *crashes into the wall with the cage. There were swirls in my eyes as I crawled out* Ugggh… H-how exactly is this a warming welcome back gift?**

 **DarkFoxKit: *Has a fork and knife in her paws* You want a warming welcome back gift? Then how about a HOT one? If you don't want to be in a cage, then you'll be with ME FOREVER!**

 **Donfyre: Huh? What are you… *a light bulb lit up in his head* … O-oh. *sweatdrops* I'll just, erm… b-be over here. WAAAAH! *hides under a chair***

 **DarkFoxKit: YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY FROM MEEEEE! *Dives under the chair after the little Wooper***

 **Donfyre: *feels a fork stabbed into his tail* o_O WAAAAH!**

 ***the little Wooper's screaming short-circuited the camera and shut it off***

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Fragments**

I was looking at the red heart that slowly floated out of my chest and looked at the four monsters ahead of me. Toriel's hands were sparkling with some kind of power- I'm guessing magic, and seem to be guiding this red heart of mine further out of my chest. I felt frozen with fear as I watched Toriel reach out to the heart and-

Ugh… my head hurts… I sat up and held my head before noticing something. Where am I…? I wasn't on the couch anymore… or in Toriel's house. I… oh, I recognize this place.

It's my bedroom. Why did I…? What happened to Toriel and the other monsters who were with me? I closed my eyes and tried to think… they were reaching out for this little red heart that came out of my chest and… I woke up here with a headache. Wh-what happened? Why don't I recall? Did something cut my memory again? … Or maybe it was just a dream after all…?

I don't know, I couldn't say what happened.

* * *

"Frisk! Wake up! It's almost time for school!"

I almost fell off my bed when I heard my mother's voice yelling at me. I looked over at my digital clock beside my bed… huh… it's already almost 7 AM? … And Mom is yelling as if I've been here all along… maybe all those monsters I've met really was just a dream. But that didn't sound right… it all felt too real to be a dream, and why do I remember it all clearly? Dreams are hard to keep track of, it's always changing and-

"FRISK! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR LAZY BUM OUT OF BED YOU'LL BE LATE!" Mom screamed.

"I-I'm up!" I squealed.

I hurried into the bathroom to get cleaned up. I looked into the mirror… my pajamas were different from the goat one I wore, instead they were just plaid. I sighed as I still wondered if what I saw really was a dream or not… um… maybe I can ask my parents…?

After brushing my teeth and combing my hair and changing into my usual blue and pink striped shirt, I hurried out to my mom.

"H-hey Mom…"

"What is it, Frisk?" She asked me as she packed my lunch.

"Um… did… did my school ever go to Mt. Ebott?" I hesitantly asked her.

"Yes Frisk, you told me about how it was a big mountain and you had fun there," Mom told me.

"Oh… uh… was there anything special that happened there?" I asked.

"Frisk, don't you remember? One of your classmates went missing. The school had the staff go on a search for her," Mom said.

"W-wait, what? W-who was it?" I asked.

"Who do you think it is? You were there when it happened," Mom said with a frown.

"U-uh… w-was it Jessica?" I dared to ask.

"Yes, I'm surprised you have to ask me that Frisk. When they found out Jessica had climbed Mt. Ebott, they called the police, but they had said she was a lost cause, because nobody ever returns from Mt. Ebott's peak. For someone as smart as her, that was really stupid," Mom said, and for a second I felt both happy and cringeworthy since I wasn't the one she was calling stupid for a change, yet at the same time I _did_ plan to do that myself.

"S-so what happened?" I asked.

"I-I mean just humor me, please…"

Mom sighed and said, "She came back. And she even made the discovery of a lost civilization."

"R-really?" I frowned.

"She brought back proof with her," Mom said. "Though she hadn't been the same since."

"Wh-why? What happened to her?" I asked.

"Nobody knows. Now hurry up and take your lunch box, we need to get going to school now," Mom said impatiently, and I sighed.

"Yes Mom…"

* * *

When I got to school, things seem to be going on as normal. I couldn't help but frown at this. I missed those monsters I've met… it was only for a short while, but I liked the kids who played with me and they liked me. Here nobody really wanted anything to do with me… and I didn't want to approach them.

I'm still not sure what's going on. Did we really get back from Mt. Ebott? Did I never really go climbing up the mountain? Was meeting with those monsters just a dream? Why didn't I remember the trip back? Ugh… there's that headache again.

"There's Jessica…"

I perked up upon hearing someone saying Jessica's name. Jessica came walking into the classroom, but… she looked… pale. I could hear people whispering about her.

"Think she'll lose it again?"

"I don't know, is it really safe to be around her?"

"As long as she doesn't hold a knife, I don't care."

"Shouldn't they send her to a nut house or something?"

What? Why are they saying these things about her? I thought Jessica was everyone's favorite, what's going on?

Jessica walked over and sat down beside me. I raised an eyebrow. She looked up at me, but I had trouble seeing her eyes since they were covered by the bangs of her hair.

"J-Jessica…?"

She gave me a small smile, "Good morning, Frisk."

"U-um… g-good morning… uh… Jessica, would you mind telling me what happened back at Mt. Ebott?" I asked her cautiously.

"Heheh… I messed up Frisk… I messed up badly…" Jessica said with a humorless tone.

I was getting worried. This isn't normal behavior.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked her again.

"I climbed up Mt. Ebott, fell into a hole and… there was a whole world of monsters. _Monsters_ , Frisk! Can you believe that? But they were all after me, I just wanted to defend myself and go home, was that so wrong?" Jessica gave me a very uncomfortable toothy smile.

"U-uh-"

"And those voices in my head, they wanted me to keep doing it! I only wanted to go home. Is that so WRONG?"

I backed away from her as my head grew fuzzy. Jessica's face began to change, her clothes shifted into a green shirt with a yellow stripe, and her eyes… they're… blood red. Oh my gosh… what happened to her?

Jessica gave me an insane smile… she didn't look like Jessica anymore, she looked more like a different person altogether.

"But I'm free now. Free to kill humanity, free to extract my vengeance, nothing can stop me," She gave a laugh that haunted my very being.

Why wasn't the teacher stopping this? W-where is everybody? I backed away from Not-Jessica as she approached me with a knife… where did she get that? My heart was pounding as I ran in the opposite direction. Why was the classroom empty?

" _You can't escape me, Frisk! You're worthless, you'll always be worthless!"_ I heard her voice rang through my head.

" _You can't do anything right! Why do I have a daughter like you!?"_ I heard Mom's voice shouting at me.

" _See how talented these young people are? They'll go far in life, Frisk."_ That was Dad's voice, showing me how great other people are.

" _Stop crying, Frisk! You're a big girl now, big girls don't cry!"_

" _Pay attention Frisk!"_

" _What? Don't talk to me."_

" _Nobody wants to listen to you."_

" _Frisk, can you come up here and solve this problem? Everyone else did it, now you have to do one."_

" _Pass this test or you'll be sent back!"_

" _I can't believe you failed the test!"_

" _Only good girls and boys take naps like they're supposed to and get treats."_

" _Why can't you be more like Jessica?"_

" _Why are you so stupid?"_

" _Maybe everyone would've been better off if I wasn't the one who fell into the Underground…"_

There were so many voices tearing through my mind that I grabbed my head and began screaming. My heart was pounding so hard against my chest that I feared it would pop right out.

Then everything suddenly grew quiet.I didn't move in fear that they would all come back if I did.

* * *

"Frisk…?"

I gasped when I heard a familiar voice. It was also then I noticed I was in something's arms.

"F-Frisk, are you alright?"

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up to see I was in the arms of that goat monster… Toriel.

"Shhh… it's okay now, my child, everything is okay," Toriel said gently as she embraced me.

I couldn't help it… tears burst out of my eyes as I buried my face into her clothes. I hated to cry, it made me feel like a crybaby, but I couldn't stop. Whatever that was I just experienced, it left me terrified.

I felt Toriel patting my back reassuringly, telling me it's okay and to let it all out. I didn't know how long I was crying on Toriel, but I was pretty embarrassed that I did. I began to quiet down and sniffled.

I took a few deep breaths to try and calm down. I noticed that nobody else was in the room… it was just me and Toriel.

"T-Toriel… wh-where… where is… Alphys? A-and Papyrus… and Sans?" I asked her through my sniffles.

Toriel gave me a tissue and said, "Hmm? Don't you remember?"

"R-remember what?" I sniffled before blowing my nose into the tissue.

"Um… Frisk… what was the last thing you remember before waking up?" Toriel asked me gently, but I could tell she was worried again.

"I… was hearing lots of voices in my head, and… I was back home…" I answered.

"Okay, but before that," She said.

"U-uh… you took out my heart, I think… and I woke up in my bedroom," I answered her.

"Is that what you remember?" Toriel frowned.

"W-was I not supposed to remember it like that?" I asked quietly.

"Oh Frisk… you… well… let's talk about it in the morning. It's already half past midnight," Toriel said. "You should get some proper rest, my child."

As much as I wanted to know what happened to me and where Alphys, Papyrus and Sans went, I didn't argue with her. I felt tired and sleepy. I just hope I didn't dream about all that again… I didn't remember much when I laid in Toriel's lap. I only remember closing my eyes and seeing her face.

* * *

When I opened my eyes again, I found myself in a different room. The bed I was on was bigger than my old one, and the room was a lot cleaner.

The bed was so comfortable and warm that I didn't want to get up. I wanted to lay here forever and sleep. But I began to think back on what happened last night.

I think I had a nightmare… and before that, Toriel took out a red heart from my chest, and… they were going to do _something_ with it. But what happened then? Did I pass out and had that nightmare? That's the most logical thing I could think of… but… Toriel acted like I should've known that Alphys, Sans and Papyrus weren't with us anymore. What happened between when Toriel pulled out that heart and when I got into that nightmare? It feels like there's a gap there… a fragment's missing. Did something cut off my memory again? I'm scared… what if this keeps happening? Would I eventually lose all my memories and become almost like an infant?

I did notice something else though, every time I 'wake up' from when my memory gets cut off I would have a severe headache to go with it. So that would be a sign to myself that the cut off happened. Unless I forget that too, it should at least warn me when I forgot something. But that doesn't help me much… I still don't know how or why this was happening… maybe I really am sick. If someone is behind this, then they must not want me to know something. Would I forget I ever interacted with these monsters if or when I finally leave this town? Would I wake up in bed back home with no memory of ever going to Mt. Ebott and live my life as normal? I don't know what to think anymore.

I laid there in the bed, not wanting to get up. I didn't want to wake up in a different place with a terrible headache and find out that all the monsters just moved halfway across the world and I have no idea how or why. Why is this happening to me? Would this sort of stuff happen to Jessica?

… Now that I think about it… would Jessica had been able to handle any of this? As smart as she is, she is just a human being too… that nightmare I had… was it showing me what would've happened to her if _she_ climbed Mt. Ebott? I don't know, that could've just been a nightmare and nothing more.

Oh, I almost forgot about what I was doing before I came here… I was trying to find the queen and the human child that freed these monsters. I wanted them to take me back home, but… right now, as I am… maybe that wouldn't be such a good idea. What if I have some kind of memory loss disease? I didn't want to cause an epidemic panic.

I closed my eyes and thought long and hard about last night. I wanted to try to fill in the gap. I wanted to find the missing fragment of my memory. What happened after Toriel took that heart thing out of my chest? I… I must've panicked, right? But… I don't remember, it's all a blank.

I sighed as I sat up from the bed. There's no way I can lay here all day. My mind, my worry, my fear was eating away at me. Maybe Toriel can tell me what happened and I can try to remember.

* * *

I opened the door and walked around the house a bit. I was still unfamiliar with the place and wondered where Toriel's room was. As I was walking down the hall, I heard voices talking to each other. I blinked and walked in the direction.

"-riel, don't you think we should tell her?"

"Telling her the truth about the true identity of me and her would just make things worse."

"But what if it helps?"

"Asgore, I rather not take that chance."

I slowly opened the door to what I assumed to be Toriel's bedroom. There I could see Toriel talking to… another goat monster, this one was slightly bigger, his horns are much longer and he had a beard. There's something regal about him.

"Do you think it's getting worse?" The bulky goat monster asked in concern.

"I… I don't know… Something's happening to Frisk and I can't do much to help her," Toriel said sadly.

"Tori, I'm sure she'll be okay. Frisk did save us all, so I'm sure she'll pull through…"

… What?

"But I'm still worried how she'll react if she finds out I'm the queen and she's the human child. When we took out her soul, she became terrified. We noticed a lot of fragments were scattered in her soul, memories were jumbled around when we tried to look. She doesn't know… she doesn't remember that she's the one who saved us all… She thinks she had to find me and beg the child to take her home… I couldn't take it anymore. I put her soul back in, and Alphys said she and the others would come back later..."

I slowly closed the door and backed away from it. My head felt dizzy as I held it. No, don't pass out again… Toriel… Toriel was the queen all along? A-and… I… I was… that h-human who freed them…? No… no, it's got to be a mistake. I must've misheard her! I… I couldn't be the same Frisk she's talking about. It's impossible!

I looked out the window. I have to get out of here, this place is going to drive me insane. The monsters think I'm someone I'm not and they think I just lost my memories. They can pull my soul out of my body. This place is dangerous. I went back into my room to change out of the pajamas. I was happy to see my old clothes were nice and clean and beside my bed. Now I can leave with some dignity. I don't know how I'll get home, but I have to focus on getting out of here.

* * *

 **DarkFoxKit: Uh-oh, looks like Frisk is feeling scared and unworthy being under the queen's wing. Wonder how she'll take it? Also, the ANs (author notes) I do with Donfyre is mostly for fun and entertainment, so don't take my personality too seriously with what I do with Fyre. We both have fun with it. ^^' Once again, I like to thank everyone who took their time reading and reviewing story. :D**

 **Linke Fangirl01 : I like it when my readers become anticipating, it means I'm doing a good job at pulling them in. :3 And well, as you can see in this chapter, Frisk has no memory of it. And I'm glad I could help make your day good. ^^  
**

 **The Moonfox Collective : Yup, leave it to Dr. Alphys! ^^' Actually, originally 'soul dive' was going to be something else, but I decided it's best if I stuck with the game mechanics to keep it simple. As for how it's portrayed in the games, I guess it's up to anyone's interpretation. Yeah, a lot of people likes calling Toriel 'goat mom' as I've noticed in the fandom. I used to think she was a cow. I'm glad that my characters can represent well. You mean post-genocide ending? ... That IS a scary thought. I wouldn't put it past myself to do something like that. XP And thanks, I'm glad I could make this story enjoyable. As for my other story, it's up, and no it doesn't show what happened in the Underground. ^^'**

 **Raze Olympus : Thank you!**

 **AShinyBlueMew : Uh... monsters are violent unless they eat red flowers? Did you mean they aren't violent? And I think I've heard about Cave Story, it sounds familiar, or at least the red flowers part do. And nice theories by the way, but I'm not answering them since I don't want to spoil anything. ;3**

 **thekingdomheartsfan : The game IS best played blind, but oh well. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. And yes, Sans certainly is SANSational.**

 **eternal mist : Nice! And I'm not answering who did it to Frisk since it's part of the story's mystery. XP**


	6. Chapter 6: Denial

**DarkFoxKit: *Is tying up a certain beta reader to a chair* :3 There, now you can't get away from me.**

 **Donfyre: *is struggling and squirming on the chair* I-is this really necessary?!**

 **DarkFoxKit: Yes. 'w' It's totally necessary. *walks behind Fyre and played with his tail***

 **Donfyre: *tries slapping at Fox's paws with my tail***

 **DarkFoxKit: Hey now, don't make me tie up your naughty little tail too.**

 **Donfyre: Hmph! *pouts, letting the Fox play around with my tail* Again, did you have to tie me up in front of all the readers? DX**

 **DarkFoxKit: Oh, so it's already that time? :3 Hi readers! Sorry you had to see this, but recent circumstances made me have to tie Fyre here up. Don't ask why. :P**

 **Donfyre: *grumbles* And I conveniently happened to be tied up just as the AN is starting. Are you gonna keep me like this the entire time? DX**

 **DarkFoxKit: No, not the entire time… just until the next AN. :3 Smile for the camera!**

 **Donfyre: *stays pouting at the camera and starts gnawing at my bindings***

 **DarkFoxKit: Well then, let's get on with the actual chapter, shall we? I know you've all been waiting for it. *turns back at Fyre* Those are made by pine straws by the way.**

 **Donfyre: Meh!? *spits out the pine from my mouth* Yuck! Bleh… w-well, you guys can go enjoy the chapter. I'll be here, tied up and trying to find a new escape method.**

 **DarkFoxKit: *jumps and sits on Fyre's head* If he can. :3**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Denial**

Maybe I'm not the best planner in the world, but I didn't exactly have time nor the stealth to pack up food. I could only leave with the clothes I'm wearing. I slowly walked towards the door, hoping it didn't squeak when I open it. I think Toriel's still busy talking to the bigger goat, she called him Asgore, right?

I put my hand on the doorknob and slowly twisted it open. Thankfully the door didn't squeak when I opened it. I guess this house must be relatively new, lucky for me. I walked out and slowly closed the door. The morning sun hit my face and I could see the other monsters running around. I stood there for a moment, taking it all in. Did I really want to leave this all behind and pretend it was just a dream when I get back home?

I shook my head. I couldn't stay here. The monsters think I'm some sort of savior. I couldn't handle that kind of pressure, and I'm convinced that they just got the wrong Frisk. I couldn't be losing my memory, these monsters are just trying to make me seem like I'm nuts, it's all an act. I'm onto their tricks. Sending me to the queen like that, under the guise she actually cared about me, very clever. She was probably planning to snack on my soul after looking at it.

Somehow though… a nagging doubt kept pestering me from the back of my mind. Saying things like 'Toriel wouldn't do that.' 'How could Toriel act that heartbroken if she didn't truly feel that way?' I shook my head to get it to shut up.

There's no time to get distracted. I need to get out of here. I walked away from the house, before turning around to get a good look at it. Toriel took me here that night, so I couldn't see it that well. I almost passed out again. The 'house' turned out to be a big freaking _castle_! I… I guess it made sense why it was so big on the inside… and Toriel's the queen, so I shouldn't be surprise. I still can't believe I didn't put two and two together like that.

* * *

I turned around and began walking away. I just gotta get to the woods, past the gate thing and I'm home free… well sort of. Almost there… almost there… I grabbed onto a bush before an arrow whizzed past my head and slammed into a tree. I froze, my blood drained from my face.

"Hey punk!" I almost yelped. "Haven't seen you around lately! Don't tell me you forgot about our cooking lessons this morning!"

I gave a silent gulp and turned around to see that fish monster again, and she was looking _right at me_.

"U-uh… n-no?" I squeaked, mentally berating myself for showing fear.

"Hey, don't worry, I'll make sure to fireproof my kitchen, so the house wouldn't catch on fire this time! After all, Toriel would descale me alive if you were in a burning house with me," the fish monster said. "Now come on, we're already late!"

I didn't even have time to react before she jumped right in front of me, grabbed my head, and ran at an inhumanely fast speed to what, I assume to be, her house. You'd think the queen's daughter having amnesia would've spread like wildfire here. Maybe Toriel decided to keep it under wraps.

The fish monster took us to a black and white angry fish looking house. I wanted to scream at her to let me go, but I feared she would put spears in me if I did, or if she found out I'm not really the Frisk she knew.

As soon as we were inside the house, the fish monster put me down in the kitchen. She gave a smile as she said, "Now then, punk, do you remember what we talked about last time?"

"... M-maybe you could refresh me," I said nervously. I have to find a way out of here.

"It's simple; we're making spaghetti, and this time put in a little more passion!" She said as she took out tomatoes from her closet.

Wait, why did she have tomatoes in her closet? Shouldn't she put them in the refrigerator? And yet they didn't look spoiled… weird.

"Now why don't you try to pound these tomatoes? Do it with passion and it'll be the tastiest spaghetti sauce ever!"

That makes no sense, that would just leave a mess. I've never actually cooked before, but I'm pretty sure mauling tomatoes would just leave your walls and yourself splattered with tomato juice. Still, that fish monster Undino was watching me, so I better do… _something_. I pounded on the tomato a bit, but not very hard.

"What are you doing? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE POUNDING IT WITH YOUR FIST!" She screamed and made me cringe away.

She slammed her fist into the poor tomato and caused it to splatter against the wall and herself.

"... I guess that was still too hard, huh?" She sweatdropped. "Nevermind that now! Let's get to the noodles!"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the stove. I tried not to squeal in fear.

"Now then, the noodles…" She paused and frowned, making me scared that she recognized something about me was wrong. "Wait… this isn't right…"

"W-w-w-what isn't?" I stuttered in fear.

"I'm out of noodles! This completely ruins the cooking lesson! NYAAAARGH!" Undread screamed before flipping her table. This lady is going to kill me.

"U-um… m-maybe we can p-postpone the lesson then?" I nervously asked.

"No! A good soldier is _always_ prepared! Since we can't make spaghetti, we could settle for making some tea instead. I'm sure Asgore would like some too," The fish monster said.

Oh please no, I don't want boiling water dumped all over me!

"Hmm? What's wrong, kid? You look pale, what's wrong? Dog got your bone?" Under laughed.

"O-oh, n-nothing, but… how often do we screw up with the tea?" I asked.

"Huh? We never screwed up the tea, it's something that we always succeed in making… Why would you even ask something like that?" She asked, looking at me.

Uh-oh, I screwed up.

"I-I mean… I-I just… u-uh…" What was I even supposed to say?

"... Hey, Frisk, what's my name?" She asked me suddenly, giving me a suspicious look.

Oh no… I haven't been able to remember her name!

"U-uh… I-it's um… Undying…?"

She blinked at me before laughing, "That's a good one! _Undying_ , maybe that should be my title! … But you should know my name is Undyne, especially since I tried to kill you before. Unless… are you an IMPOSTER!?"

"N-no! Y-yes! I-I mean… I don't know!" I wanted to cry, but I did my best to push back the tears. "I-I don't know what's going on anymore! Just leave me alone!"

* * *

I ran out of her house and hurried away. I don't think I could outrun someone like her, but I just wanted… _needed_ to get out.

Of course, I wasn't watching where I was going and ran into something… or someone. Whatever or whoever I ran into had their arms wrapped around me as soon as I came into contact.

"Frisk, there you are! I found her!" It was Sans, and he was calling to someone.

"Frisk!" I heard Toriel's voice, and footsteps rapidly approaching.

I gasped as I tried to scramble out of Sans' hold, but he had a tight grip on me.

"Let me go!" I cried out, still struggling.

"Frisk, hold still! Calm down, Frisk!" Sans held onto me.

"Stop calling me that! I'm not the Frisk you know!" I yelled.

Toriel's big shadow loomed over us, but I had trouble seeing her, because my eyes were blurry… blurry with tears.

I felt Toriel's furry paw touching my cheek as more tears fell from my eyes. I felt ashamed and embarrassed that everyone could see me crying like this.

"Frisk dear, what's the matter? Why did you leave the house without telling me?" Toriel asked me gently.

I stopped struggling in Sans' arms and tried to look away from her, but Toriel lifted my chin to make me face her. Despite the tears, I could still see the kindness and worry in her gentle red eyes. Why? Why must she be so nice to me? I didn't do anything but cause her to worry.

"I…" I hesitated, should I tell her I found out? "I'm not… the Frisk you know…"

"What?"

"You know this Frisk, she's the one who freed all of you, right? I can't be her… because I never climbed Mt. Ebott and fell into your world to begin with," I said and started to sniffle. "I-I'm not… worthy to be under your care… your Majesty."

Toriel's eyes widen as I tried to wipe away the tears from my eyes.

"F-Frisk… h-how did you find out…?"

"I… heard you and Asgore talking…" I answered.

"Oh Frisk…"

"N-no, please, just let me go… I don't belong here, I don't know any of you like you seem to know me. I'm not the Frisk you're looking for," I said.

"Kiddo, how can you say that? There's nobody else but you being Frisk," Sans said.

"Because I'm a nobody! I'm stupid, worthless, less than ordinary, how could you say I freed any of you? It's not true, I know it's not, because it's impossible!" I found myself yelling. "Now let me go! I don't belong here!"

When I stopped yelling, I could hear some whispers not too far away. I opened my eyes and noticed there was a crowd gathering. They were all looking at me and whispering to each other. I felt my face heating up from embarrassment. Not only was I crying in public, but I was yelling too. I had caused unwanted attention to gather around me. I wanted to disappear forever.

"What's going on with Frisk?"

"Dude, I think something's wrong. Frisk never cries without a good reason!"

"What's wrong with the queen's daughter?"

"Is something bad going to happen?"

I bit my lip, all these monsters knew me. They shouldn't know me.

"Frisk, calm down please…" I vaguely heard Toriel say.

I felt myself having trouble breathing… everyone was closing in on me. I let out a yelp when I felt a tingle in my chest, and saw that red heart coming out again.

My vision became blurry as I saw my heart float around me, before I heard a ping from Sans and it turned blue, and gravity felt so heavy…

* * *

Argh… my head hurts… I grabbed the sides of my head and tried to rub it. Wait… my head hurt… oh… oh no… I was scared to open my eyes. I didn't feel that intense gravity anymore, and I didn't feel Sans holding me. I slowly blinked open my eyes to find myself… in an unfamiliar place.

Wh-where am I? I sat up from what I assume to be a stretcher…? And looked around… this place is kind of dark, and empty. Nothing at all like the friendly bedroom at Toriel's.

"A-are you finally awake?"

I jumped.

"I-it's okay, Frisk, it's just me," I blinked, trying to see where's the voice coming from.

"O-oh, maybe this will help…"

I heard a flip on the wall, and lights came on. I shut my eyes as the sudden brightness hurt.

"S-sorry about that… you were out for quite a while."

I knew that voice… it was Alphys.

"A-Alphys… where am I?"

"H-huh? … You don't remember?"

I managed to get my eyes to open up again, seeing Alphys giving me a worried look.

"What don't I remember?" I asked her, hating that I couldn't remember anything past the point of my heart… or soul or whatever turning blue.

"Y-you were brought here… b-by Toriel… after Sans had to calm you down a-and… oh dear… Frisk, what _do_ you remember?" Alphys asked me in concern.

"... I… was… yelling at everyone to leave me alone… a crowd gathered and my heart thing turned blue… the next thing I knew I woke up here with a headache," I answered.

"I-I see… Toriel said you didn't remember what happened after she pulled your Soul out that night either…" Alphys said.

"W-what's happening to me, Alphys?" I asked, curling up on myself. I felt so vulnerable.

"Th-that's what w-we're trying to f-figure out, Frisk… but please, try to cooperate with us, okay? I-I know all of this must be overwhelming, b-but… we're trying to help you, okay?"

I sniffled a bit and nodded to her. I guess if I really am constantly losing my memory like this, something really is wrong with me. I shouldn't try to run away until whatever's happening to me is fixed.

"N-now you just lie there and t-try to relax, Frisk… I'm going to try something here, but don't freak out, o-okay?" Alphys said.

I looked at her, "It might be easier to not freak out if I know what you're going to do."

"O-oh… uh, right… I-I'm going to use a little magic to, um, pull out your Soul… your heart thing, and see if you remember anything once I do, o-okay?"

I think I get it. Every time I wake up with a bad headache, it usually happened after my heart- or I guess _Soul_ gets pulled out. I nodded to her.

"W-well, here we go…" Alphys looked down at my chest.

I gave a small gulp as I felt that tingly feeling going into my chest. I shivered a bit as I felt something being pulled out again. I looked down to see the red heart coming out. I stared and braced myself for another looming headache.

"H-how is it, Frisk?" Alphys asked me.

I stared at my Soul, it's pretty small. I willed it to move around a bit. It surprised me at how easy it was moving it.

"Well… uh… I guess we'll find out after I wake up again," I answered her.

"Y-yeah, I guess so… u-um… here, try to take a good look at your Soul. Can you see what's inside?" Alphy asked me.

I blinked at her. "Inside?"

"Y-you see, human Souls as well as monster Souls, hold a lot of our memories in them. Why don't you try and see if you can see anything?" Alphy suggested.

I think that makes sense. I looked into my Soul and…

* * *

 **DarkFoxKit: Huh? What do you mean that's the end of the chapter? ... Short chapter. Well then, looks like a cliffhanger. Will Frisk remember or will she wake up suddenly in a different place with a pain splitting headache again? And Undyne really scared poor Frisk. ^^' Alright, looks like this story's gotten a lot more popular than I thought it would.**

 **Link Fangirl01 : Heh, I'm glad to hear it. And poor Frisk, she's so confused.**

 **DaLonesta : I'm surprised nobody else tried this yet. I mean I hadn't seen any fanfics that tried the idea of Frisk losing her memory of her time in the Underground. And that idea you have, it looks interesting, especially with how confused Frisk will be.**

 **Zenog : Interesting theories, but I won't say if you're right or wrong. :3**

 **thekingdomheartsfan : Nah, it's fun to torture him. :3 And he likes it too, so why would I stop? :P And as for Chara... hee, hee, hee.**

 **The Moonfox Collective : Uh... no. I think you misunderstood what happened. It wasn't another universe, it was a nightmare. And Asriel had nothing to do with it, that was supposed to be Chara. ^^'**

 **EllaDeWriter : Don't get _too_ hyped. This was more of a test and vent story after all. ^^' And I'd imagine seeing Undyne again would cause more of a ruckus now.**

 **Spyrkle10 : Yup! As most mystery-like plots tend to do.**

 **eternal mist : Yeah, poor Frisk. ^^'**

 **Thank you all so much for your support and reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7: Shattered

**DarkFoxKit: Hey readers, look at what I got! *Holds up a Wooper plushie to the camera* It's cute, isn't it?**

 ***the plushie was seen twitching every now and then, as if struggling***

 **Donfyre: THIS FOX IS CRAZY! DX**

 **DarkFoxKit: I'm sorry, what was that? *pokes the Wooper plushie* Oh don't worry about Fyre, he's happy where he is~**

 **Donfyre: *could hear him grumbling before speaking* The readers don't need to know that… Besides, now I can't DO anything this AN! I just have to kinda be here, unable to move and can only leave comments here and there.**

 **DarkFoxKit: Yes, he's cute, isn't he, readers? *Nuzzles with the plushie* Oh, and yes, another update to Memories of a Soul! Let's see if the wait was worth it, hmm? *Is still nuzzling the plushie***

 **Donfyre: H-hey, that feels weird! And pleeeaase tell me you'll turn me back to normal SOMETIME soon.**

 **DarkFoxKit: What's that? You want to have some lime in noon? Yes, and we'll have some tea too. :3 Come along, my dear plushie, let's go have some fun. *Is cuddling with the Fyre plushie while moving along***

 **Donfyre: Ugh… I-I might as well enjoy this since you won't let me go, huh? *the plushie sweatdropped***

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Shattered**

I was rather surprised at what I was seeing. There were these… pieces that were floating around. It kind of reminded me of one of those toys you see at the store that has water and little balls floating around in them. Would something happen if I touched my Soul?

"What is all this?" I asked Alphys.

"Those pieces you see floating in there… those are your memories, Frisk. Memories that are precious to us are usually kept in the Soul, hence the term people use 'keep the memory in your heart'. But look… instead of one smooth picture, they're in pieces, like they've been cut or shattered. Your Soul is having trouble keeping them together, and that's why you've been having trouble recalling them," Alphys explained. "It's like trying to remember an insignificant detail in a dream that made no sense, it's pretty much impossible."

"I-I see… but… why is this happening?" I frowned.

"It's possible that a monster implanted some kind of magic in your Soul, and, uh, it's eating away your memories… b-but the pattern that you've been forgetting seems to just be certain events. Um… w-whatever it is, it's trying to keep you from finding something out. The biggest memory loss you've suffered so far was your adventures in the Underground and… well, living here with us," Alphys said. "But to figure out why, we would need to figure out the cause."

"R-right…" I frowned. "Um… couldn't you just use your magic to put the pieces back or something?"

"Well…" Alphys hesitated. "We tried doing that on the night before… but… our magic just seem to be hurting you… s-so we had to stop."

"O-oh…" I really wish I remembered what happened. I felt stupid for not knowing things that happened before. "D-do you think I might be sick?"

"Sick? W-well… that's a little hard to say. You're fine physically, but with your Soul's memories shattered like this… uh… in a way, your Soul is sick… d-does that make any sense?" Alphy smiled sheepishly. "B-but uh… a good way for us to figure out what's wrong is to do a soul dive… uh…"

I looked at her and she looked at me.

"... Well a soul dive is how a monster uses their magic on another's Soul, whether it's to fight, heal or look inside. It's something that was very common in the Underground, and pretty much what happened to you since you fell there," Alphys explained. "I-I apologize, we didn't know that humans didn't do soul dives, so we thought you knew about those even before you came to the Underground. It was understandable why you panicked like that the night before."

Oh, so it _was_ more of a literal thing. I really should've just asked… not that I remember what the heck I did though.

"S-so uh… you're going to try a soul dive on my Soul to look inside?" I asked her, feeling awkward that someone was going to be seeing what was inside me.

"Well I-I'm going to try and see what happens if I do. Y-you don't mind, do you, Frisk?" Alphys asked me nervously. "I-I uh… should also tell you that a human's Soul is much stronger than a monster's Soul. I-if I tried looking without your permission, there's a good chance you could h-hurt me."

"What? W-why?" I asked, surprised by this news. Human Souls were stronger than a monster's? "You guys can use magic… I mean, I kinda assumed you were more in tune to your Souls because of that."

"A-actually yeah, we are more in tune to our Souls, but that doesn't mean it's stronger. Y-you see… humans have a physical body that we monsters lack, and because of this, they can have a lot of natural Determination. If we were to take those, we would… well… m-melt…"

I blinked… did I even hear her right?

"What? That doesn't make any sense… determination makes you melt? It's just an emotion, how does that make us anymore special than you?" I asked her, raising my eyebrow.

"Not 'determination', 'Determination'… uh… with a capital 'D'. It's the will human Souls have to keep going and to change fate… i-it's a little complicated to explain," Alphys said. "B-basically our Souls would disappear when we die, with the exception of Boss Monsters like Toriel and Asgore, their Souls would linger for a few seconds before it disappears. But human Souls can linger after death, this is due to Determination."

"Okay…" I still think the whole 'Determination' thing made no sense, but I'm in a town of magical monsters who think I freed them from their imprisonment, so I just decided to go along with it. I guess I better get back on track. "Uh… go ahead and try the soul dive thing…"

"R-really? Y-you don't mind?"

"It's either that or not ever knowing what's wrong with me…"

"R-right… okay, now just relax and allow my magic to come in…" Alphys said as I watched her and my Soul.

* * *

Alphys had these yellow little lightning bolt things, and they slowly came down to my Soul. As soon as they touched my Soul, my head felt like it exploded in pain.

I shut my eyes as I tried not to scream in pain. Why did it hurt so much? I could hardly think, there was too much pain…! It was hard just to breathe, and I had to force myself just to take a breath.

I could see my school again. I saw Jessica teaching the class again… everyone was paying attention, everyone understood, everyone loved her. Jessica was nice, she volunteered to help the staff out. People looked at me and just looked away, walking off as if I didn't exist.

Then the school shifted to my home. I saw Mom coming back home from work, and telling me to hurry and do my homework. She kept calling me stupid, useless, I'm going back to Kindergarten, I'm going to grow up with an awful job, why couldn't I be more like Jessica. Why couldn't I learn and pay attention? And then to Dad, who keeps telling me how so many talented people are in the world, how they blew away everyone's expectations… I know I could never live up to any of that. Dad may not have said it directly, but I could tell he wished I was more like them… He said I should just work harder, as if I hadn't been trying my hardest already.

I wanted to climb Mt. Ebott to prove to them that I could be someone worthy, someone they could be proud of. I… what… was I… doing…?

"F-Frisk! Frisk can you hear me? S-stay with me Frisk!"

Someone was shouting my name… they sounded scared.

"C-come on Frisk, stay with me! I-if you pass out n-now… please, stay conscious!"

I wanted… wanted… to climb… Mt. Ebott… I wanted to discover something… I wanted my parents to be proud of me… but I… what did I do…? Everything was getting fuzzy…

"H-hello? Sans? Get over here, q-quickly! S-something's wrong with Frisk!"

Could I have made it…? I want to do this… let me… let me discover something… let me get up to the top… of the mountain…

A strange question popped up in front of me.

" **Do you want to RESET?"**

 **Continue True Reset**

What… what is this…? I reached out for the word that said 'True Reset'. It was as if it was calling out to me. Maybe… maybe this… will be that discovery I wanted… My hand hovered over the word, and…

Ugh! Wh-what's…? It felt like something was pulling me back. The words disappeared and I cried out. No! That was my only chance! Come back, please!

* * *

"Frisk! Snap out of it!"

I gasped as I opened my eyes, finding myself back in Alphys' lab. In front of me was Sans, and his left eye was glowing blue. For some reason, this disturbed me.

"Frisk…? Are you with us?" Sans asked me cautiously.

"I-I… w-what… happened?" I dared to ask, feeling scared.

Sans' blue eye faded away, and his regular white pupils showed in his eye sockets again.

"Oh good… for a second there I thought we would be back in the Underground…" Sans said in relief.

"I don't understand… why would you be back in the Underground? You're free, right? The barrier's been broken, hasn't it?" I asked, still shaken up. "A-Alphys? What happened to me?"

I noticed Alphys was behind Sans, she was looking nervous and shaken up herself. "U-um… w-what do you remember, Frisk?"

"You were soul diving with me, and suddenly it felt like I was reliving my life again… and everything became disorientating…" I answered.

"Okay… so your memory didn't get cut this time… but…" Alphys frowned.

"W-what was happening to me?" I asked.

Sans and Alphys were looking at each other, as if having some kind of silent debate.

"W-well… uh… your Soul was reacting to your… wishes, and you suddenly started becoming more and more… Determined…" Alphys said. "A-and… well…"

"Let's just leave it at that," Sans interrupted. "It's best if you didn't know the _whole_ truth, kid."

I couldn't help but feel uneasy. Sans' tone was… unusually serious. Did he know something about me that I don't? And if so, why didn't he want to tell me?

"S-so… did you see what was wrong?" I asked Alphys, changing the subject.

"Uh well… something definitely reacted when I soul dive into your Soul, but it was too hard to make out, thankfully I've collected the data in my computer so if I could just analyze it, we might be able to figure something out… But… well... it's… it's possible you may wake up tomorrow with no memory of any of this," Alphys said.

"No! No… I don't want to keep forgetting," I said firmly. "I'll remember this time."

"If you say so, kiddo," Sans shrugged. "Welp, I'm going to Grillby's, wanna join me?"

"Uh…" I looked at him.

"Oh, right. Grillby's is a fast food joint, great for when you want to grab some grub, know what I mean?" Sans smiled at me, well he's always smiling.

As if on cue, my stomach growled. I hadn't eaten in a while come to think of it. I've never been too picky about food, so I'd like to grab a quick bite.

"Yeah, I'd like to get something to eat," I said.

"A-are you sure, Sans?" Alphys asked.

"Hey, you'll need some time to look at the data, right? Might as well let Frisk get some grub," Sans said. "Alright, come on kiddo, I know a shortcut."

I nodded as I got down from the stretcher. The promise of food made me more than happy to go with the skeleton. I followed Sans out of the room, and suddenly found myself in another place.

* * *

"Whoa! Alphys didn't tell me that she had a fast food restaurant in her house!" I was pretty shocked.

I heard Sans snickering from beside me. "Guess you could say she requires her food _to go_."

I blinked at him, that didn't make any sense.

Sans gave a sigh before he said, "Actually, we're not in Alphys's house anymore. I just took us here through a little rip in space."

"..." Wait a minute… "You can teleport!?"

"Heh, something like that," Sans winked at me. "Now come on, let's get to a table."

As soon as we sat down on the counter, I saw a guy made of _fire_. I didn't know what to say to that. He looked like a bartender, but on fire, it was… pretty weird yet normal at the same time.

Then I noticed there were eyes on me. I looked around to see more monsters looking our way. Why were they…? Oh… yeah… I made quite a scene before, didn't I?

"Hey kiddo, don't mind them. They're just worried about ya, you did kinda scare everyone," Sans said.

I sighed as I laid my head on the counter in a poor attempt to hide myself. I always did this at school when I didn't want others to notice me.

"Hey Frisk, don't let it get to your funny bone. Tibia honest it would concern me if they _didn't_ stare," Sans said with a joking tone.

I kept my head down.

"Well Frisk… what would you like? Some burgers or fries?" Sans asked me.

"I'll just take some fries…" I mumbled from the counter.

"Hey Grills, set us up with some fries," Sans said.

I slowly lifted my head up from the counter, seeing the fire guy, whom I'm assuming is Grillby, going through a door. Like literally his flames and clothes passed through it.

"So Frisk…" Sans spoke up from beside me. "What was it about Toriel being the queen that freaked you out? If it were me, I'd be pretty ecstatic to know I was being raised by royalty."

"..." I wasn't too sure on what to say. "Well… I've… always just been an average child. I mean I've always been told that I could never do anything right, and I couldn't get the best grades, I've always been compared to someone better than me. So to wake up one day and suddenly finding out that I had freed a long lost civilization and being taken in by the queen herself was pretty… overwhelming… and it sounded more like a fairytale or a dream, it's not something I could've just easily believed, especially for someone like me."

"I see… I suppose it would be rather confusing to just wake up and have everything so different from what you're used to, but just because it's unbelievable doesn't make it any less true," Sans said, though I couldn't read his tone or expression.

Grillby came back and put two boxes of fries in front of us. The box is made of cardboard… how did he not burn it with his hand? Monster logic, better not question it. I began eating the fries.

"Want some ketchup?" Sans asked, holding out a bottle of ketchup.

"Nah, I like it dry," I said, munching on my fries.

"Suit yourself, more for me," Sans then chugged the entire bottle of ketchup.

I stared at him… where did it all go? And just swallowing a bottle of ketchup… that's really gross.

* * *

We both ate in silence. After I finished my fries, I felt a little better from my experience with Alphys' soul dive.

"So what will you do now, kid? Alphys may need a few days to analyze the data she collected during the soul dive," Sans said. "Do you still want to go back to where you came from?"

I hesitated on answering that, "... I… don't think I should go back right now… maybe I'll stay here a little longer…"

"Glad to hear it, kiddo. Tori would be more than happy to take you back in," Sans said. "Of course, she's been busy talking with Undyne about your… situation."

That's probably a good idea. Out of all the monsters I've met so far here, Undyne scares me the most. But I felt uneasy at the idea that I'd be living with the queen again. I wasn't worthy.

"Um… I guess so…" I didn't really have anywhere else to stay.

"Don't worry, Frisk, Tori loves you like her own child," Sans winked at me. "By the way, would you mind footing the bill? It's only 10,000 Gold."

I nearly swallowed my own air. "W-w-w-WHAT!?"

Sans chuckled at my reaction, "Just kidding. Grillby, just put it on my tab."

So monsters use straight up gold as currency? And… 10,000 gold for a couple of fries? That's beyond highway robbery!

"Welp, see ya later kid, try not to freak out so much. And get home to Tori's soon, okay? I better get back to my job before Papyrus grills my bones," Sans winked at me before walking out the door.

* * *

I sighed and walked towards the door myself, not wanting to be alone with all these monsters looking at me.

When I got outside, I noticed the sun was already setting. It was beautiful, as always… but a sense of melancholy washed over me. I didn't want to keep forgetting things, especially memories that were important enough for me to keep in my own Soul. I have mixed feelings about the idea of me saving everyone and being raised by the queen.

On one hand I'm still not sure if I was the same Frisk who did all this and I feel sick if that was the case, because it's like the universe is playing one big joke on me. Yet on the other… who wouldn't feel flattered and hopeful to believe they were special and determined enough to free a long lost civilization and being raised by royalty? I guess in a way, I'm not the same Frisk _because_ I don't remember doing any of that. I looked down at the flowers, they were pretty too.

"Howdy, Frisk."

I gasped and jumped back… did one of those flowers just _spoke_?

"Long time no see. Remember me? It's Flowey the Flower, your _best friend_ ," The flower grinned at me.

* * *

 **DarkFoxKit: Sorry if my updates started slowing down. Don't worry, the story is still being worked on, and I'm glad that you guys enjoy it so much. :D Anyways, seems Frisk almost RESET the timeline, and Flowey's here too. What's going to happen now? Well right now, I'd like to thank my reviewers as always.**

 **Link Fangirl01 : Hee, hee, hee. I am well known for my cliffhangers. ;P And they're already at the bottom of the mountain, they just set up a village at the base of it. And I won't say if it's Chara or not, because I don't want to spoil or ruin anything, this story is supposed to drag you in with its mystery after all. :3**

 **Spyrkle10 : Of course they are, Frisk befriended every monster in the Underground, who wouldn't be concerned for poor Frisk? ;)**

 **The Moonfox Collective : I hope the nightmares don't become too confusing. ^^' Well, this is my explanation for how a soul dive works, I hope I didn't disappoint. Heh, well I tend to get negative so yeah, I get surprised at compliments, I'm glad that you enjoy my writing. :D Thank you for your continuing support.**

 **JadeKnight : I've been updating it and Pokemon a lot recently, so I'm guessing you're too excited to wait? Heh, glad to see you enjoy my writing at least.**


	8. Chapter 8: Flowey

**DarkFoxKit: *Is painfully making her way to the couch* Ow… ow… stupid sunburn…**

 **Donfyre: *walks in front of the couch, holding a bottle of lotion in his tail* Is that still bothering you? Wow, you might have a hard time doing this AN. ^^;**

 **DarkFoxKit: Oh no, the sunburn isn't the painful thing here… it's how itchy is! *is scratching my fur off***

 **Donfyre: Watch out, you might get rashes and your fragile kitty fur might come off. XP**

 **DarkFoxKit: … You called me KITTY!? WHY!? I'm a FOX!**

 **Donfyre: Whaaat? You seem all weakened from this sunburn, thought I might try my luck and call you a kitty again. c: Why not just relaaax after the AN, the kitty needs her sleep.**

 **DarkFoxKit: I am NOT a cat! Stop calling me kitty! *is still scratching* You're so lucky I'm too busy itching to bite you right now! *Is looking at the camera* … A-anyways, folks, this chapter should give you some insight on what or who could be behind Frisk's memories being scattered.**

 **Donfyre: Hee hee, I got away with something. c: Anyways, yeah, this should be a pretty eventful chapter. Hopefully you guys enjoy it!**

 ***DarkFoxKit jumped on Fyre and moved her body around his body***

 **DarkFoxKit: That's it! You're my itching Wooper now!**

 **Donfyre: Wah!? H-hey! DX You're gonna embarrass your… co-writer? Beta reader? I dunno what I am anymore… ;A;**

 **DarkFoxKit: You're my partner! And right now, my itching Wooper! Now go on and enjoy the chapter readers!**

 **Donfyre: *drops my head to the floor in defeat* Ugh, fiiiiine. You can use me to… itch yourself. *sweatdrops***

 **DarkFoxKit: Thanks~**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Flowey**

I stared at the talking flower before me. This… this… monster…? Was my best friend?

"O-oh… u-uh… h-hi there, Flowey. It's nice to me- I mean nice to see you again," I said as politely as possible.

"Golly, you seem nervous to see me again. Don't you remember all those fun times we had together in the Underground?" Flowey smiled at me.

"U-uh… y-yeah, those were some good times, w-weren't they?" I smiled nervously. Why was I lying to him? I didn't remember a thing about this talking flower monster.

"What's the matter, Frisk? Don't tell me you've forgotten. After all, nobody else remembers me or the things I did, nobody but you, Frisk," Flowey gave me hopeful eyes.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I thought I had problems, but he seems so very lonely… and his one and only friend didn't even remember him.

"I-I… I uh… the Underground… that is… we…" I paused and stuttered, looking away awkwardly.

"It's okay, Frisk, I know you don't remember…" Flowey said softly.

I snapped my head up at him when he said this. "Y-you know?"

"Heh, it's pretty hard to miss with the news spreading like wildfire among the other monsters," Flowey said.

"Why did you ask me if I remembered you and our times together if you knew about my situation?" I asked.

Flowey gave me a sad smile, "Because _I_ was the closest one to you, and I was hoping you'd remember me, but… I guess I really wasn't important enough to be remembered even by you."

Now I felt twice as bad for not remembering him.

"H-hey… uh… Flowey… maybe we could help each other… I'm sure Toriel would be happy to let you stay with us," I suggested.

"Oh that would be wonderful, Frisk, but I couldn't possibly ask someone as important as you to do that for someone like me," Flowey said.

It felt very strange being talk to like that. It felt nice and weird, but also a little patronizing.

"But Flowey, we're best friends, right? I want to help you any way I can," I said.

"Aww, you're so nice to me, Frisk, I'm kind of shocked."

I raised an eyebrow at that, "What do you mean you're shocked? Aren't I always nice?"

Flowey gave me a small sigh and said, "Well… you were nice when we first met in the Underground, but… well… things started getting a little complicated when monsters started attacking you."

I raised an eyebrow, "What? They attacked me? But everyone's so nice…"

"Of course they're nice to you _now_ , but that's only because you saved them from imprisonment, and the queen had to take you in after that. But monsters weren't the biggest fans of humans, not after they took away so much from them in the first place, how did you think they would react to you? Of course, I helped you throughout it all, I was your only friend." Flowey smiled. "Eventually, you had to defend yourself, and that was when you killed your first monster and gained EXP as well as LV."

I blinked at that, that almost sounded like a term for video games.

Flowey chuckled, "EXP stands for Execution Points, and LV stands for LOVE… which is an acronym for Level of Violence. The more you killed, the more EXP and LOVE you gained, the more LOVE you gained, the less you hurt from hurting others."

I cringed at that, "S-so what are you saying? I killed someone?"

"Oh you did more than that, my friend. But I'll just leave it at that. After you gained a certain amount of LOVE, you were no longer afraid to kill others, oh but not to worry, you were only doing it to defend yourself after all," Flowey said.

"B-but… w-who did I kill?"

"Oh… just about everyone at least once," Flowey said. "Including tough monsters like Undyne. Hard to believe, huh?"

"W-what? How? A-and they're not dead! I just saw them!" I was trying to stop my body from shivering.

"Because you're a human with a lot of Determination. I'm sure Alphys must've told you this already, but a human's Soul is far stronger than most monster Souls' combined. Because a monster's body is made of dust and magic, a human who strikes at them with the intent to kill… heh, well, let's just say that unlucky monster will be having a funeral soon. It didn't matter what the weapon was, it could be something as harmless as a stick or a toy knife, if you strike with the desire to kill, you _will_ _kill_ them," Flowey explained.

I felt my breathing go a bit funny. It couldn't be true, could it? I… I would never kill anyone!

"It's a lie! I didn't kill anyone, they're all here!" I found myself yelling.

"Whoa, easy there Frisk. There's a good explanation for that," Flowey said calmly. "You see, one monster knows something about you that you don't, something he never wants you to find out."

I frowned.

"You see… when a human falls into the Underground, they had to have pass through the magic barrier that kept everyone trapped. And the higher the being's Determination was, the more likely they'll gain a certain ability," Flowey continued.

I bit my lip… did I want to know where this was going? For someone who claimed to be my best friend, he sure have a lot of negative things to say about me… and how do I know they're not true? I have no memories to know for sure. Except, he said I killed everyone, which couldn't be or they wouldn't be here right now.

"Now this ability is only granted to the being with the most Determination in the Underground. I used to have that ability myself, Frisk." Flowey smiled. "Because I'm not a monster, I can hold Determination without melting. But then you came along, and you were a being whose Determination surpassed my own. Golly was I surprised to find this out."

"And what ability was that?" I asked. I couldn't help but think it might've had something to do with what happened to me during the soul dive with Dr. Alphys earlier.

"The ability to RESET," Flowey answered. "Do you know what it means to RESET?"

I hesitated on that, "... It… sounds like restarting a game or something."

"Exactly. It is exactly how it sounds, only instead of a video game, you're reseting reality. You RESET back to when you first fell into the Underground, free to do your adventures again and again, with no consequences. You messed something up? No problem, just turn back the clock and it'll be like nothing ever happened."

"How is that even possible? Time travel hasn't ever been done before," I questioned, feeling more uneasy.

"But you're not time traveling, you're literally manipulating time itself. Say Frisk, I have an idea. Since you don't remember your experiences with the Underground, why not make use of that ability and RESET?" Flowey suggested. "It'll be like you're going through it again for the very first time, you'll see how you met everyone, everything will make sense to you again."

"I-I… I can't, I don't even know how to 'RESET'. Besides, messing with time is just wrong… and what if I would just forget again anyways?" I frowned. "Whatever's causing me to lose my memories, it's still happening."

"Oh, I'm sure your memories will be fine once you RESET. After all, it would-"

"Frisk?" I perk up hearing Toriel calling for me.

Flowey gave a frown before he said, "At least think about it, Frisk. What do you have to lose from RESETting? You'll find out how you managed to free everyone, and you'll feel like you belong here again. All you have to do is _want_ to go back."

"B-but what if I hurt someone again? You even said I-"

"I wouldn't worry about it, since you can just RESET the death anyways." Flowey gave me a smile. "Because if you don't RESET, who knows? Maybe whoever's messing with your memories will keep doing it until your mind deteriorates into mush and your Soul becomes hollow. Well, see ya, friend!"

Flowey burrowed underground before I could say anything else. And Toriel soon reached me.

* * *

"Oh there you are child, I was worried you were going to try to sleep outside again," Toriel said gently, hugging me. "How did things go with Alphys?"

"It went okay, I think. She said she's got some data she'll be analyzing for a few days," I told her as she lead me towards the… castle.

"That's good, we'll find out what's happening to your memories soon, Frisk," Toriel said.

I hesitated to say anything here, but I decided to ask, "Uh… Toriel… was I ever a… bad girl?"

"Hmm? No of course not, Frisk, why would you ask? You've always been such a sweet girl."

I gave her a small smile, "Just… wanted to be sure."

Of course, if what Flowey said is true, Toriel wouldn't remember if I had killed her before… the thought made me want to vomit. Maybe… maybe I'm better off not remembering after all…

I was a lot more comfortable with Toriel that night. Dinner was nice, and I asked her about Asgore.

"So if you're the queen, would that make him the king?"

"Yes, Asgore is the king," Toriel said. "But… well, we live in separate castles. He and I had… a disagreement and, well, he's not really someone I want to be with anymore."

That's pretty sad. I didn't know a lot about Asgore, but he seemed pretty nice. I wonder what they disagreed about… and why it was so bad. A part of me worried it might've been my fault.

* * *

Later that night, I crawled up in the bed, looking up at the ceiling. I was worried that once I wake up in the morning, I would have a severe headache and… would forget everything I did today. No… I… I don't want to forget. I want to remember… but… do I really want to remember everything I did? Was that flower telling the truth? I don't even know!

Ugh! I pulled a pillow over my head, as if hoping it would shut my thoughts up. Then I remembered that nightmare I had on the night before, the one where Jessica suddenly went crazy on me. She acted like she did something really bad and then snapped. Is it possible that my dream was telling me what I could be like if I gained too much LOVE? Is this 'LOVE' even a _thing_? I sighed as I tried to stop thinking. I really should sleep. On the plus side, if I do forget, at least these thoughts wouldn't trouble me anymore. Ignorance is bliss I guess… then again, if I forgot anymore, my brain would melt from all the headaches I keep getting.

Who was Flowey talking about when he said someone didn't want me to find out about my apparent ability to RESET the timeline back when I fell into the Underground? Was he responsible for my memory lost? I didn't know… but I should ask him the next time I see him. Still, I can't help but find such a thing ridiculous and impossible. I know Alphys told me Determination is more than just an emotion, but how could having so much of it grant someone the ability to manipulate time itself? Maybe it's monster logic, because they're magic and all.

I'm sure it's nothing and I'm just overthinking it. That whole RESET thing was just me losing it, and Flowey was probably just trying to prank me. Flowey said he wasn't monster, but there's never been a talking flower before, so it must be a prank. I'll see if I can talk to him tomorrow and tell him it's not nice to try to trick someone like that, especially if they're having problems with their memories. Yeah, that sounds about right, after all it's impossible to reset anything in reality. And I know I wouldn't kill anyone. I may not remember my adventures in the Underground, but I wouldn't harm these monsters.

With that thought in mind, I convinced myself what Flowey said was just a prank and nothing more, and slowly allowed my eyes to close and drift off to sleep.

* * *

… …. …

"Will you hurry up?"

"Shhh! This takes time and proper stealth!"

I woke up to someone whispering. I kept my eyes closed and stayed still, scared that whoever was in here with me would hurt me if they knew I was awake.

"Now then, let's see if there's anything that happened to you today…"

I almost yelped when I felt that familiar tingle of magic going into my chest. I could see something was glowing red in front of me from behind my eyelids, which I'm assuming is my Soul since it glowed red. Whoever it was that summoned my Soul was probably studying it… I felt very awkward.

"Hmm… yes, these memories will have to go."

I shot my eyes open when I heard those words. I couldn't see who it was, but a silhouette was in front of my Soul, summoning some kind of white magic dust around it.

"Who are you!? And stay away from me!" I managed to move my Soul away from the magic dust.

"Dang it! The kid is awake!" The figure hissed angrily.

"I told you that you should've waited longer!" Someone else hissed.

My Soul was still outside of my body and I had no idea how to get it back inside.

"Great, now I _have_ to make sure you forget. Hold still, Frisk, this will only hurt for a moment!"

The thing summoned more magic white dust, trying to surround my Soul. I moved around trying to dodge the dust, but I couldn't avoid all of them. A few of them managed to hit my Soul. I hissed as I felt my head started to hurt a bit. Is this what's been making me forget? No! I won't let it happen again!

"Stop it! Stop making me forget!" I yelled out. "TORIEL! SOMEBODY!"

"Stop screaming kid!"

"W-we should get out of here now!"

More magic dust was summoned.

"We can't leave now, we have to make sure the kid forgets everything she saw here!"

"But if we stay any longer, we're going to get caught!"

The magic dust were coming at me more aggressively, and I had trouble dodging all of them. My head was starting to get fuzzy. I feared if I got hit again, I'll lose consciousness… and my memories.

"Almost got her…"

The door got busted down, and there was Toriel to the rescue.

"Frisk! What's- Hey! Get away from my child!" Toriel growled as fire light up her hands.

The two silhouettes disappeared before Toriel could've gotten any closer. She ran over to me, checking me over and noticing my Soul was out.

"Frisk, oh dear, are you okay?" She placed a furry hand over my Soul and eased it back inside me.

I held my head a bit and said, "T-Toriel… they… trying… my memory…"

I hope she understood the message, because I feared once I passed out, I wouldn't remember. My eyes were too heavy to keep open.

"It's okay Frisk, rest easy, my child. I'll keep you safe tonight," Toriel whispered softly to me as I closed my eyes.

* * *

 **DarkFoxKit: I hope people don't see this as a 'cop out', but there's still a lot more to the mystery here. Like who are those people? Why are they doing this to Frisk? How are they doing it? And now, I would like to thank the people who reviewed the story.**

 **The shadows only want to play : I'm not sure what you mean by that. Are you lost on what's going on or do you not understand the story?**

 **Link Fangirl01 : And take advantage of it he did. Let's see what happens next, shall we? ;P**

 **Consider-Me-A-Hooman : Nah, I love it when people becomes a fangirl/fanboy over my stories. And everyone's reaction to Flowey appearing in the last chapter was pretty funny. XD**

 **Raze Olympus : Because Flowey is Flowey. :3**

 **AShinyBlueMew : If Frisk had RESET then she would have just fell as that's what happens when you RESET in the game. Heh, well Donfyre likes it when I act like that, and admittedly it felt like a long time since I acted like that on the ANs. Donfyre pointed out I'm a lot more docile than I used to be when Key wrote with me in the past, so I guess you could say he wanted to bring out the 'Mew in me'. And yes, plush Woopers are adorable. X3**

 **EllaDeWriter : Well here ya go. ;P**

 **17nicholasc : Frisk is skeptical about Flowey. In this story, Frisk is pretty much me, so if a talking flower talks like that to me especially after I supposedly lost my memories then I would be suspicious too. And thanks! :D**

 **Spyrkle10 : Heh, well don't bet with me since I'm the writer here. XD And yes, Sans is awesome like that. I apologize if I show obvious favoritism to Sans in the story. I try not to but he's really fun to use.**

 **ThatGuyWhoWatchesVideos : Hmm... who knows? Guess you'll have to find out as the story goes on.**

 **The Moonfox Collective : Hah! XD It's always nice to hear from you. Seems Frisk almost RESETting back there gave a lot of people heart attacks, I'm actually surprised by everyone's reaction to it. And yes, you're right in saying this is after Frisk SAVEd Asriel, and even after he was turned back into Flowey he begs you, the player, to let Frisk live their life. However, I'd imagine after a while, he'll get bored again and without a SOUL, he would most likely want Frisk to RESET again so he could be Asriel even for a few moments, even if he forgets, again. That itself is pretty sad. But I won't say if Flowey is the one behind this memory thing or not, just that he's a possible candidate. ;3**

 **penguinfan28 : Who's Jack? ^^' There's a lot of Jacks.**

 **Jadeknight : Hey, you don't have to sound so timid. I'm happy that you enjoy my writing. And... who? New? Uh... I don't know anyone with that name. ^^' And no, you don't annoy me. I just thought you didn't know how often I've been updating lately compared to how I used to update monthly. Don't be shy on leaving your thoughts, I don't bite... even if it looks like I do with Donfyre. ^^' Thank you for your support.**


	9. Chapter 9: A Clue

**DarkFoxKit: *Is sitting on top of something blue and purple* Hey there readers, here's to another chapter of Memories of a Soul! After that last chapter, you all seemed pretty excited for the next one. :3**

 **Donfyre: *his voice is heard from below* Do you mind letting me up now? So the readers can actually see me with you? DX**

 **DarkFoxKit: Hmm… no. You called me kitty, so you're staying down there.**

 **Donfyre: WEH! And what's so wrong about calling you thaaat?**

 **DarkFoxKit: I'm not a cat! *pouts* Do you have anything to say to the readers?**

 **Donfyre: You sort of are. XP Oh, and not much. Though, you guys are in for a nice treat, there's some more tension going on this next chapter, so something to look forward to after how excited you all seemed. c:**

 **DarkFoxKit: Okay! *moves my tail over Fyre's face* So you heard him, folks! The chapter's getting some tension, and he's still being punished for calling me kitty. Oh I've got more plans in store for him, but for now he'll be my little chair.**

 **Donfyre: HEY! DX *shakes my head to get Fox's tail out of the way* No need to announce that for all to hear! J-just let the readers get to reading the chapters like they… and before you can embarrass me further. *pouts***

 **DarkFoxKit: :3 Oh being embarrassed will be the least of your worries pretty soon. Anyways, readers, enjoy the chapter, we look forward to hearing from you.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: A Clue**

It was already morning. The sunlight was hitting my face as I opened my eyes. Toriel was gone, but I could smell pancakes downstairs. I sighed as I sat up and tried to remember what happened last night… Good, I think I remembered everything, including being attacked by these two silhouettes. Or maybe I saw who they were, but didn't remember because I did get hit by their magic, memory erasing dust a few times. I hope I didn't forget anything important. On the plus side, my head didn't hurt… well, much.

I remember hearing one of those two silhouettes I saw yelling that I had seen them, but I didn't see them exactly, more like their shadows, despite my own glowing SOUL and Toriel's fire magic, I still couldn't- wait… maybe I _did_ see them, but I couldn't remember what they looked like because some of that memory erasing dust _did_ hit me. Well that's just great… but hey, at least I know there's nothing wrong with me.

Still, who is after me and why? Why are they going through the trouble of erasing my memories for? They didn't touch anything before I went to the Underground, but seem to be trying to erase my interaction with the monsters. Flowey said someone didn't want me to know about the whole RESET thing, which I'm pretty sure doesn't exist, but what if this someone thinks it's a real thing? Yeah, that would make them the prime suspect, but who would think I'd have the ability to manipulate time like that?

* * *

"Frisk? Are you awake yet, child?" I heard Toriel say from beside my door. "You're looking better this morning, my child."

I looked over at her. I remembered she was there with me last night, maybe she saw who those two were.

"Toriel, did you see who those two were last night?" I asked.

"Hmm? What two?" She asked me.

"H-huh?" I blinked. "You know, the two who were in my room last night."

"I did not see anyone here, last night, Frisk. I came in here because you were crying out. You must've had a really bad nightmare," Toriel said.

"W-what? But Toriel, you were there, you saw them!" Toriel _had_ to have seen them! She was getting ready to blast them with her fire magic last night!

"I am afraid I did not see anyone when I came here, my child. Come here, you must've had a rough night," Toriel said as she gestured me to come to her gently.

"Toriel… It wasn't a dream, there were two monsters here last night, trying to erase my memory," I said, trying to calm down. "You saw them too."

Toriel gave me a concerned frown before she said, "Frisk… come on, let's talk over breakfast."

I frowned a bit, but nodded. I was hungry and maybe some food will help clear up my head enough try and get to the bottom of this.

* * *

After I got my teeth brushed, and hair combed, I joined Toriel for breakfast in the diner. She made delicious pancakes, it was just nice to enjoy it. Toriel gave me some butter and syrup to go with it.

"So Frisk, did you want to talk about that dream you had?" Toriel asked me.

I had only eaten about half of my pancake before I was starting to get full, and trust me; it's huge. I gave a swallow before thinking about if I should ask her if she _did_ see anyone last night. I know they were there, it all felt too real to have just been a dream.

"Um… Toriel…" I hesitated. "Just to be sure, what _did_ happen last night?"

"I woke up when I heard you whimpering in your room. When I came in, you were crying. You asked me to stay with you that night," Toriel answered.

So that's how she remembered it?

"The way I remembered it, there were two people there, and they were trying to erase some of my memories with their magic dust thing. I called for help and you came in, chasing them off," I said.

"Child, I am sure it was just a dream," Toriel said, looking at me, worried again.

"But it felt too real to be a dream. They took out my Soul and everything. I felt every blow," I argued. "It couldn't have been a dream!"

"I see…" Toriel frowned, but didn't say anymore.

Great, now I probably look crazy to her too. Those two must've done something to Toriel while we were sleeping last night, there's no other explanation why she didn't remember seeing them. I have to get to the bottom of this somehow…

"Frisk, it's a nice day, why don't you go out and play? I need to discuss some things with some people," Toriel suggested to me when I finished my pancake.

I looked at her. That came out of the blue, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, young children like you shouldn't be spending too much time in the house after all," Toriel said with a smile.

I couldn't help but wonder if she's going to try to talk to Dr. Alphys or whoever about my latest 'memory loss'. Still, this could be a good chance for me to investigate now that I finally have a clue.

"Okay Toriel, I'll go out and play," I said. "What about the dishes?"

"Oh don't worry, Frisk dear, I'll clean them up. You just go and have fun, but if something's wrong don't hesitate to come back home, okay?" Toriel said.

I nodded to her before exiting through the door.

* * *

Looking around outside, I could see the town was as lively as ever. But my mind was more focused on how I find those two that were in my room last night… Now where do I even start? I guess most people would try to find suspects and try to narrow it down from there, but I don't have any suspects…

Then I thought back on what Flowey said… okay, so maybe whoever's trying to keep the 'RESET' ability a secret is a suspect, but I don't know who that could be. Maybe I should find Flowey first, and get some answers from him.

I went over to the bed of golden flowers where I saw him yesterday, but he was nowhere to be seen. I frowned as I tried looking for a talking flower.

"Flowey? Are you there? Hello?" I called out for him, but nobody came.

I sighed as I rubbed my forehead. Look at me; I'm in a bed of flowers, looking for one that talks. Maybe I am going insane. Maybe this whole town is just my imagination and these monsters aren't even real. Maybe my school called the men in the white coats and took me to the 'happy hotel'. Maybe-

"Howdy! You called?"

I nearly screamed and flinched back when I heard that voice.

"Frisk?"

I turned to the one talking flower in the bunch. I gave a sheepish smile, "O-oh, there you are Flowey."

"Well you called for me, so what do you want? Are you trying to ask me how to RESET or something?" Flowey asked.

"N-no, no, I'm just here to ask you about who's that 'someone' you talked about yesterday. You know, the one you told me not wanting to find out the whole truth and all that?" I asked.

"Why does it matter?" Flowey asked.

"Because I was attacked by two people last night, and I would like to have at least a suspect to go on to find them," I answered.

Flowey gave a frown and said, "Oh I see. I was afraid this was going to happen sooner or later. Yeah, some monsters have been targeting you to make you forget."

"B-but why?" I asked, feeling worried. "I mean… I thought they were my friend or at least tolerated me! Is it because I'm human?"

"Heh, well that's a possibility, but I would think their reasoning is stronger than that," Flowey said, grinning. "I actually don't know what they're hoping to accomplish with this, but I do know that the longer you remain in this timeline, the more likely they'll complete their mission, whatever that is."

"I can't RESET reality, nobody can!" I frowned. "Flowey, please, if you're really my best friend then you'd help me with this, won't you?"

Flowey gave a pause before he said, "I shouldn't be seen by anyone, so I can't help you much. But I can say this; if you don't want to RESET the timeline, then the key to figuring out why this is happening is your memory of the Underground."

I frowned, how is remembering myself traveling through the Underground going to help me? Flowey… seems to know a lot more than he's telling me.

"I know it doesn't make sense now, but once you remember it'll be easy to put two and two together. Or, well, if you get too frustrated, there's always the RESET option. Good luck, Frisk." Flowey smiled at me before burrowing underground.

* * *

I sighed, he wasn't much help. But everything did point back to the Underground. I looked back at Mt. Ebott. Was there any way to find out what happened to me up there? Hmm… I can't trust my memories, so maybe… maybe I can use video cameras. Yes, that's it, that's how I'll catch the suspects! If I can't rely on my memories, perhaps actual footage will be the key to solving this mess once and for all. And I know just the monster who may have what I need.

I headed for Alphys' place. I was about to knock on the door when I heard her talking to someone else. I stopped and put my ear on the door to listen.

"-ou think the kid just misses her real home?"

"That's a possibility, Undyne, but from what I saw she didn't have a very good life among them."

"Tch, well whatever's wrong with them, I'm sure you and your nerdiness can figure out."

That was Undyne's voice alright, and I didn't like the idea of facing her after my last encounter with her. But she and Alphys did bring up something I hadn't thought of recently… my home. My life with my parents and school. Did I really _want_ to go back? I've been here for a few days now, at least from what I remember… but for all I know I've been here for months. Did my parents just decide I should live with the monsters? I really wish I knew…

The door opened and I was suddenly face to face with Alphys, and Undyne towered over me. All of us froze where we were.

"... Frisk!" Alphys waved. "Hi! I wasn't expecting you here t-today… uh… d-did you forget something again?"

"Actually… I…" I was still nervous around Undyne. She gave me a curious but concern look, that made me feel a little better. "I came to see if I could borrow a video camera."

"Why do you need a camera for?" Undyne asked. "Oh and… sorry for accusing you of being an impostor before… I didn't know your memory was screwed up."

I gave her a small smile and said, "It's okay… but anyways, the video camera's for catching someone on tape. I think that there's someone out there who can manipulate memories of a Soul, monsters and humans, so I'm hoping the camera could help with that problem."

"A monster that manipulates memory of Souls?" Undyne blinked, before she gave a big goofy smile. "Impossible! No monster has such an ability!"

Alphys gave an unsure frown, "I've never heard of a monster with that ability before either, but… it might explain a few things…"

"Did you get anything new with the data, Alphys?" I asked.

"I didn't analyze all of the data yet, but what I did get showed bits and pieces of dust, monster dust to be precised," Alphys said.

"Monster… dust…?" I blinked. "Wait… you said you guys were mostly made of magic and dust, right? So… wouldn't that be the equivalent to blood for you?"

"W-well in a sense, yes," Alphys said.

"There's usually only one of two ways to get monster dust in your Soul," Undyne said. "One is getting hit by their magic during a soul dive. And the second is when you kill them and your Execution Points and Level of Violence increase. Since nobody's died, we can safely assume it's the former category."

How would Undyne know nobody died? I wanted to ask her that, but I was too intimidated to even try. I guess if a monster died, it would spread pretty quickly.

"But how would a monster do a soul dive without alerting the very Soul they're diving into?" Alphys questioned.

I shrugged and said, "Maybe I was alert, but because my memory gets erased anyways… yeah…"

"Hmm… okay Frisk, I'll implant my cameras in your room tonight. That way if we see anyone that shouldn't be there try to take your memory again, we'll know for sure," Alphys said.

Undyne gave a grin, "And whoever they are, they better prepare themselves. They'll be lucky to even stand up straight once I'm through with them. Messing with my best human friend and the queen's daughter is NOT okay in my book!"

Undyne still scares me, but what she just said did warm my heart a little. She really does seem to care about me.

"Thanks, both of you. I just hope this works," I said. "I don't want to keep waking up every morning with no memory of what happened before."

"These should work," Alphys said, grabbing a few gadgets off her counter. "All we have to do is implant these in your room and…"

I looked at her and frowned a bit, it was getting harder to hear her voice.

"Just… riel… the-..."

I frowned as everything started going black. I looked over an Undyne, but she was gone. And my head started to hurt. No… it's happening again… Please, no, I want to remember what's been said here! Ugh… that's okay, once I wake up again, I'll have actual footage to help me.

* * *

I closed my eyes as everything went black for me. When I started coming to, my head was hurting, as expected. But when I blinked open my eyes, I noticed I wasn't in my room like I thought I would be. I sat up and looked around. This wasn't Alphys' room either… where am I? I heard footsteps approaching me. My heart began pounding against my chest as the thought of being kidnapped came to mind. There was a flash of blue and-

The lights suddenly came on and I let out a scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Whoa! Easy there Frisk! It's just me!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON!? WHY IS THE HUMAN SCREAMING?"

I stopped screaming and panted, trying to calm down my racing heart. It was Sans and Papyrus. Wait, why are they here? Where IS here?

"Frisk, is everything okay?" Sans asked me in concern.

"S-Sans…? I… where…?" I looked around.

"YOU WERE SPENDING THE NIGHT IN OUR ROOM, REMEMBER? YOU LEFT A DECOY IN YOUR ROOM AFTER ALPHYS PUT UP THE CAMERAS AND YOU WANTED TO BE SAFE FROM THE MEAN MONSTERS TRYING TO MAKE YOU FORGET THINGS."

"W-what?" I frowned and grabbed my chest. I didn't remember making that plan at all!

Sans put a bony hand on my shoulder and said, "Frisk… what was the last thing you remembered?"

"I-I… I just… remember talking to Alphys and Undyne this morning," I answered, sweating. "We were talking about implanting the cameras, but… then I woke up here."

"THAT… THAT DOESN'T SOUND GOOD…" Papyrus said in concern.

"You lost a pretty big chunk of the day…" Sans said, his pupils disappearing. "And nobody came in here. I've been beside you all night."

I shook my head and said, "That can't be… Sans, they must've been here! They might've erased your memory of meeting them, like they did with Toriel. But… why… how did they know I would be here and not in my usual room?"

Papyrus frowned a bit, "MAYBE THEY'RE STALKING YOU…?"

I grabbed my head and said, "When will this end?"

"It's okay kid, we'll find a way to catch them. We'll just have to get Alphys to implant cameras in-"

"Actually, I think I'd be better off being the bait. I'll just have to sleep in my room tonight with the cameras," I said. "If they can find me anyways, I might as well just sleep in the room with cameras."

I wanted to cry. Not only did I try to hide and still get caught, but I couldn't remember most of the day, nor the plan I even came up with in the first place. Why were these people tormenting me like this? Why not just make me forget this place exist and take me back home so I wouldn't be here anymore? Anything was more tolerable than constantly waking up, only to realize the day had gone on without me.

" _But you can fix this, all you have to do is RESET."_

Flowey's voice rang in my head. I still don't know how it's possible for anyone to be able to just reset reality, but… if it's true… then… would it really be… the only way to end this?

* * *

 **DarkFoxKit: Are you all wondering who's behind all this? You guys will have to wait for more chapters. :P As always, I like to thank everyone who's been supportive.**

 **Link Fangirl01 : Flowey's always bad news. Think you can figure out who these people are?**

 **Consider-Me-A-Hooman : Glad to hear that! :D Flowey's one of my favorite villains in video gaming. :3 Thanks!**

 **Zenog : Yup! Two people. :3 Is that another fanfiction? Was it really that bad? ^^' And yes, I'm glad I was able to take a cliche plot like amnesia and do it right.**

 **ThatGuyWhoWatchesVideos : Wonder who the culprits are? I'd like to hear your guess on who they could be. :3 Flowey has his reasons, which will be revealed later.**

 **SneaselXRiolu : I won't say who they are, you'll have to find out. :3 And Toby isn't heeeere. XP**

 **AnimeGirl : Thank you! And if you're interested in another Undertale fanfic I'm writing, be sure to check out The RESET Warfare. It's one I'm working on along side this one.**

 **JadeKnight : It's pretty ambiguous what kind of fox I am. My co-writers often call me 'kitty' because of how 'cat-like' I act. They do call me 'Kitsune' too, but much more rarely. Some people assumed I was the Pokemon called Zorua because of the dark in my name. But I am a pretty big fan of foxes, especially the Kitsunes with nine tails, it's what made me admire foxes. And it makes me wonder how you react to humans if you ever met one.**

 **penguinfan28 : Great... I don't know who that is. ^^'**


	10. Chapter 10: To RESET or Not to RESET?

**DarkFoxKit: Come on, Fyre, pleeeeease? Just let me back on the computer, I promise I won't play the game longer than an hour, two hours tops!**

 **Donfyre: The last time you said that, you wouldn't get off the computer until seven hours passed! And you still thought that it was just an hour! *is seen dragging a reluctant Fox in front of the camera. Her fur was all matted***

 **DarkFoxKit: Then set up a timer or something. Please! I just gotta get past this big boss! Why are you doing this to meeeee!? DX**

 **Donfyre: Urk! *is trying to keep Fox in front of the camera* B-because we have an AN to do right now! And I'm worried about your health! Have you seen yourself in front of a mirror lately?**

 **DarkFoxKit: Oh… that's now? … *waves to the readers* Hey everyone… uh… wow, has it been that long since the last update? Uh… erm… sorry about that, I guess I got distracted by this really awesome game Fyre helped me get.**

 **Donfyre: Yeah, and I'm starting to wonder if it was such a great idea. I mean, I really like helping you and making you happy 'n' all, buuut… *looks at Fox* A-anyways, you want to, uh… fix yourself? ^^;**

 **DarkFoxKit: I look fine! *pouts* Anyways… you want to tell the readers anything about the chapter before they read it?**

 **Donfyre: I have to start off this time? Alriiight then… Well, you all saw the torment that Frisk's been going through, especially with the last two chapters. So you guys get to have fun watching Frisk as she continues on with the mystery! c:**

 **DarkFoxKit: Hee, hee, hee, oh yes, poor little Frisk has to deal with the most evil thing in her life now… the author. Hee, hee, hee, I've got control of it all. *Is now laughing maniacally.***

 **Donfyre: *sweatdrops* And Fox is back to her sadistic self where she loves to torture her characters. ^^;**

 **DarkFoxKit: *jumps on top of Fyre's head and smooshed him on the floor before turning on the computer* Yup! Now go on and enjoy the chapter ladies and gentlemen!**

 **Donfyre: ACK! DX *squirms on the floor* H-hey, get off the computer! You'll be playing for the whole night!**

 ***DarkFoxKit wraps her tail around Fyre's mouth while booting up the game and the camera goes static.***

* * *

 **Chapter 10: To RESET or not to RESET?**

I sat near the mountain alone, looking at the top of it. The breeze felt nice as it blew my hair. After losing a huge chunk of it yesterday, I broke down last night. And now it's got me thinking… what should I do? I told Sans and Papyrus I would sleep in my room tonight and see if we could catch those guys in the act this time, but I don't think I'll be sleeping much knowing they'll be coming for me. That's probably how I felt when I decided to sleep at Sans and Papyrus' house.

Flowey's voice kept ringing in my head, to try and RESET. To go back to when my supposed journey in the Underground of Mt. Ebott began. Apparently I had enough Determination to trigger that RESET any time I want.

I still didn't understand it though… Determination? RESET? SAVE and LOAD. Soul dives, magic, monsters… it feels like one big video game that I got sucked into. Is that what this is? Did something go terribly wrong in a lab and I happen to walk into it at the wrong time and got sucked into a video game? Or am I just going crazy? For all I know all these monsters are just figments of my imagination. I'm not going to count that out since insanity sounded more likely than being inside a video game or reality.

I rubbed my head as the aching began to set in again. All these questions and no answers, if I keep thinking about them then I really will go insane. There's got to be a way to find out what I did that doesn't involve RESETTING reality. I still don't think it's possible, and even if it was then I don't think messing with time is a good idea, especially since there's no guarantee I could break the barrier again.

Hmm… Wait, if I had done something as big as releasing monsters from their Underground imprisonment, then it must've been written down in the library, right? I can get my answers there!

* * *

"What do you mean it's all gone?" I said in shock.

"Well someone came in earlier and rented all the history books. Come back in two weeks, I'm sure they'll be done by then," The monster librarian said.

I sighed as I walked out of the library, well that was a bust. I guess whoever's erasing my memory is making sure I don't find out what I did. But there's more than one way to learn from history.

I headed towards the castle, but it wasn't Toriel's castle, this one was Asgore's. I've never gotten a real chance to the big guy. I knocked on the door and waited. Before too long, the bigger goat monster opened the door.

"Ah Frisk, how're you feeling on this nice day?" Asgore asked me kindly.

"I'm worried, Asgore. Every day I wake up in fear that I won't remember something," I said. "Could I… come in?"

"Sure, you can join me for some tea while we talk," Asgore suggested.

"Thank you, your Majesty," I said politely.

Asgore chuckled as I came inside, "No need for such formality, Frisk. You're a part of my family too… even if you don't remember it."

Like at Toriel's, there was a large table for the bigger monster, but a high chair for me to sit on. Asgore was boiling the water for tea.

"So Frisk, I'm surprised you decided to come to me instead of Toriel. Is there something you wanted to talk to me specifically about?" Asgore asked as he came back with the teapot, pouring into our cups.

"Toriel's very nice and almost like a mother to me… well _more_ of a mother to me. But I don't like worrying her so much with this… problem. And since you're the king, I was wondering if you knew the story of what I did in the Underground," I said, blowing on my cup. "It might help me with my memory issues."

I took this time to sip my tea. It was pretty good.

Asgore sipped his tea too, before he said, "I wasn't there for the most part of your journey, but just know that you ventured throughout the Underground's five main places; the Ruins, Snowdin, Waterfall, Hotland and the New Home. Monsters attacked you on the hope that your Soul would be enough to break the barrier that entrapped us."

"My Soul?" I asked.

"Yes. The barrier was made by seven human Souls, and the only way to break it was using seven human Souls ourselves. We already had six human Souls in our possession by the time you fell into the Underground. So monsters attacked you every chance they got to get your Soul and bring it to me… but no matter who attacked you, you never fought back. You always befriended the monsters and gave them mercy. You've even befriended Undyne, and she was one of my most determined soldiers," Asgore chuckled.

So that's why the monsters attacked me before. It wasn't just out of spite or hatred for my humanity, it was because I was their hope to their freedom.

"You and I almost had to fight," Asgore continued. "But Toriel stopped us, along with the other monsters you've befriend along the way: Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus and Sans. But what happened after that? I don't know. It's all a blur for me… for all of us actually. But you seemed to have known what happened, yet you didn't talk about it, so we respected your wishes. All I know is after that, the barrier was finally broken, and we all came out to the surface at last and built our home here."

I took this all in as I sipped my tea some more.

"You also chose to become our ambassador for the monsters. It's only been a couple of months since we were released from the Underground, but we did gain a lot of attention from humans. Once news spread we monsters were living out here again among them, there were swarms of news reporters here. I even remembered a few days later, your biological parents came by, that was a lot of drama," Asgore said. "You told them you wanted to stay here with us, that you had a job to do as our ambassador. You even told them that they always pushed you to be someone they could be proud of, and now that you are, they're fighting against you about it. They left pretty sour about it, but I think they understood."

I finished my cup and put it down.

"Oh, I've been talking so much that you're out of tea. Golly, this happens a lot when I have company," Asgore chuckled. "Would you like some more?"

I gave him a nod. Asgore filled up my cup with tea again. I looked down at my reflection in the steaming hot tea, thinking about what he said.

* * *

I did all that in the Underground? Befriending monsters, passing the impossible test, breaking the barrier, becoming an ambassador, argued with my parents and won… There's so much I missed… so much I don't remember. I… I really wish I could experience it all. I don't want to just hear about it… the more I hear about what I've done, the more I wish to experience it myself, because I couldn't believe it. How could someone like me accomplish something like that? It's just not possible. Insanity was still a possibility but… if only I could go back and… see… huh?

I looked up at Asgore, but he was gone. The table was gone. I was in a black screen, looking at the familiar question I saw before when Alphys did a soul dive with me.

"Would you like to RESET?"

 **Continue** **True Reset**

What _is_ this? Is this the RESET thing Flowey was telling me about? … He did say in order to use it, I would have to want to go back, but… Should I do this? Is RESETTING really… the only way I'll ever remember what I've done? By reliving the experience?

Did I _want_ to do this? Flowey said it's the key to knowing who and why these monsters are trying to erase my memories. But I'm scared, what if I mess up? Then I wouldn't be able to be the monster's savior anymore, and I would be back to being a nobody who's lost, scared and alone. But isn't that what I am _now_? I'm not the Frisk who saved these monsters, that Frisk is lost in the darkest depths of my Soul. I don't even recognize that Frisk.

Maybe this is for the best… maybe RESETTING will fix everything… I reached for the 'True Reset' option. My hand was shaking. I was still terrified. I didn't want to have to go through monsters trying to kill me to get to my Soul, but if I don't then I'd have to keep living in fear that I would wake up and find out I couldn't remember what happened yesterday.

* * *

"Kid! Frisk!"

I gasped when the blackness and the question as well as the options disappeared and I was back in Asgore's kitchen. A bony hand was on my shoulder. I looked behind me to see Sans was there, but his right eye socket didn't have the usual white pupil, however his left eye had a glowing eye. It was creepy, but Sans blinked and both his eye sockets were back to normal with the white pupils.

"Oh thank goodness, you gave us quite a scare there, kiddo," Sans said.

I frowned before looking at Asgore, who was giving me a worried look. It made me wonder what they see when I'm looking at the RESET option thing.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Your… Determination spiked up quite suddenly, it was… almost suffocating," Asgore said. "You spaced out, so I tried to do a soul dive with you to see if anything's wrong, but nothing happened. Then Sans came out of nowhere."

I still don't understand how Determination could do anything of the sort. But at least now I know what they see whenever I see the RESET option.

"Kid, what did you see while you were… spaced out?" Sans asked me with some kind of caution in his tone.

I frowned, should I tell them? Would I just seem crazy? … Well, Sans might know, he seems to know something.

"Uh… well, there was this weird question about resetting, but I don't know why or how," I answered, feeling awkward for saying that outloud.

Asgore looked confused, but Sans' eyes went black again. I gulped and looked away, not liking to see those eyes like that.

"Frisk… that… that's your SAVE file," Sans said. "The fact that you could reach your SAVE file… Frisk, do you know about the RESETs?"

"Huh? Well… I… I didn't, actually, when it happened with Alphys, but… then a flower told me and I didn't believe him…" I frowned. "Are you saying I actually _could_ reset the timeline back to when I first fell into the Underground?"

"Um… I have somewhere I need to be… so I'll leave you two alone," Asgore said nervously before leaving the area.

"Kid, listen… I can understand why you're starting to subconsciously reach for your SAVE file. Because you don't remember how all of this happened, you want to RESET it all to see it for yourself," Sans said. "But please, don't do it, Frisk. You… this… this wouldn't be the first time you hit that RESET button."

"What… what do you mean, Sans?" I asked, getting a sinking feeling.

Sans gave a heavy sigh, "I would rather you didn't know, Frisk. Trust me; there are some things best left forgotten. Just don't RESET, okay? We'll figure this out, your memories must be fixed in the present, not the past, get it?"

I nodded, but now I'm starting to wonder… what did I do in those other times I apparently RESET?

"Sans… did I… do something bad before?" I asked him.

Sans rubbed the back of his skull and said, "... Well… let's just say the power to RESET can make someone think that because they _can_ do it, they _have_ to."

Sans didn't even give me a chance to ask anything else, because he disappeared out the door. Literally vanished, because he was nowhere to be seen when he got out of sight.

* * *

Now I'm starting to wonder about myself. Was I truly a nice person?

If I really do have the power to 'RESET', then… maybe I abused it? Perhaps I wasn't able to break the barrier when I first fell in the Underground, maybe I kept redoing things over and over until it eventually broke? Or did… I maybe… break it but then decided to go back again just to have fun? And if I did… what else did I do? I'm… I'm scared to think… Flowey said I had killed someone before… but what if he meant I killed more than just one monster? He did say I killed everyone at least once, but… did he mean actually _everyone_ before? I'm going to feel sick.

I left Asgore's castle, feeling dizzy and sick. Who am I exactly? What kind of person am I? Did I do something so horrendous that it's driving these monsters to make me forget to ensure it wouldn't happen again? Does everyone know I can RESET the timeline or just a few? If it's the latter, maybe they're the ones erasing my memories… That would mean Flowey and Sans are my prime suspects.

"Hey Frisk! Yo!"

I turned to see that monster kid Spike again, he was smiling at me.

"I… uh… heard about your… condition. Do you really not remember me?" Spike asked. "Dude… do you not remember our adventures together in the Waterfall, looking for Undyne?"

I frowned in sympathy and shook my head, "S-sorry Spike… I really don't…"

"That really sucks! It must be hard not remembering any of your friends!" Spike said. "Don't worry Frisk, I, the great Spike, will help you catch the bad guys doing this to you!"

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Thanks, Spike, that really means a lot."

"YOU WON'T BE ALONE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL ALSO LOOK OUT FOR HIS VERY COOL HUMAN FRIEND!" I began laughing as Papyrus jumped in front of us, and his scarf-cape began waving in the win.

Why would I RESET this? Even if I couldn't remember _how_ I befriended them, they were still my friends, and I really enjoy being with them.

I ended up losing track of time as I played with Spike and Papyrus all day again, much like my first day since my memory loss.

"Even though you don't remember, you haven't changed much," Spike smiled at me. "And I like that."

Heh… haven't changed much, huh? If only I knew how much the other Frisk changed with who-knows-how-many RESETS she did. I couldn't imagine killing anyone, especially not these nice monsters.

* * *

It was already getting dark. I wondered if I should go visit Alphys and asked her about the data she gathered, but maybe I should wait until after tonight. I'm going to make sure I catch those guys on the camera this time.

"Toriel, I'm home!" I called as I entered the castle. Oh great, now I was getting used to living here already that I'm calling out to her instead of politely asking.

"Oh Frisk, I'm glad that you're home," Toriel smiled as she came over to me. "Asgore told me something happened to you today, are you alright?"

Toriel picked me up. It felt kind of awkward being held up like this. I used to love it when Dad picked me up when I was younger, but Mom always got onto him and didn't want him to pick me up anymore. But this is kinda nice, I missed being picked up.

"I'm okay, Toriel. It was just some 'Determination' stuff apparently," I said. "Is dinner ready yet? I'm hungry."

Toriel smiled as she said, "Dinner's almost ready. Why don't you go ahead and get cleaned up?"

After I got cleaned up and had dinner with Toriel, it was already time for bed. I was in my room, checking the place for the implanted cameras. Good, it looks like they're still here and working. It felt rather uncomfortable with all these cameras watching me sleep though, but I didn't plan on sleeping tonight.

I looked at the clock… it was 10:04 PM right now. I laid in the bed and closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. All I have to do is wait and see if I can catch these guys myself, if not then at least the cameras will see them.

I waited on my bed, trying to make it look like I was asleep, all the while trying to not actually fall asleep. It wasn't too hard to stay awake since I was too tense to really sleep.

Then I heard something. I stayed perfectly still and tried to control my breathing.

"We came pretty close to a RESET back there. You sure this will work?"

"Of course. Just got to make sure we give her the right motivation."

These people… they _want_ me to RESET? Why?

"Oh, but we better make sure the room isn't bugged or something. Check the places for cameras."

Oh no, if they shut down the cameras then I'll never find out who's doing this to me! I guess it's now or never…!

I jumped at them.

* * *

 **DarkFoxKit: Hah, I just love leaving cliffhangers. :3 And now I'd like to take this time to reply to my lovely reviewers.**

 **Princess Kassie : That's a good question, isn't it? Frisk struggles with the decision to RESET the timeline or try to get her answers in the present. If you were in the same situation, what would you do?**

 **SneaselXRiolu : They're pretty good and interesting to say the least. ;3 Heh, that's a very nice guess, but remember there's more than one culprit here. And a lot of people are also guessing Sans or Alphys.**

 **penguinfan28 : Ah, there's a lot of youtubers out there. ^^' But thanks for pointing it out.**

 **JadeKnight : The kind of fox I am is open for interpretation. But I did draw a cartoon version of myself on my avatar if you're interested to get a rough idea of what I look like. I actually don't mind being called a kitty, but my friend likes to tease me with that nickname so I react accordingly. X3 Plus a few cats have a strange affinity towards me for some reason. Oh, wow, I'm sorry you met those kind of people, but not all humans are like that, it's just a matter of meeting the right one. Plus, you know, most people in the West probably wouldn't believe Kitsunes exist, so if they ever saw the real you they'd be surprised to say the least, and when people are surprised they tend to overreact. ^^' And I love the power to shape shift, it's like my favorite super power. And don't worry about how you speak, I like it. And typing with paws and claws is pretty hard, I can't tell you how many typos I make while writing. ^^'**

 **AnimeGirl : It depends on my mood and inspiration. As for why the culprits are doing this, you'll have to wait and see.**

 **Zenog : Yeah, I can understand that. Flowey is like the devil shoulder, wanting to tempt others into doing the wrong thing even if they know it's wrong.**

 **ThatGuyWhoWatchesVideos : Hah! I respect your courage for accusing unlikely candidates. XD**

 **dwayiam : That's the whole point. Since Frisk can't remember the results, she wants to know what she did before.**

 **The Moonfox Collective : Oooh! Dragonfox! That's my two favorite species combined into one! And although I like cats, I rather not be a hybrid of a kitty-fox. ^^' But a Dragonfox, heck yeah! Can you fly? Can you breathe fire? What do you look like?  
Erm... sorry, lost myself there for a minute... And you have a very good and logical theory there. I won't say if you're right or wrong, but keep on reading. :3 And I hope you're doing okay.**

 **Primus1661 : The forbidden phrase? What's that?**


	11. Chapter 11: Back Home?

**DarkFoxKit: *is smiling at Fyre* Hey Fyre, do you know what time it is?**

 **Donfyre: Uh… almost midnight?**

 **DarkFoxKit: Oh is it? *Has the camera on* Seems like you're reading a pretty good book there. Just thought you'd like a cookie.**

 **Donfyre: It's a textbook, it's not like I WANT to read this. DX … W-wait, did you say cookie?**

 **DarkFoxKit: Yup, I got a tray of them~ Do you want some?**

 **Donfyre: *is already on Fox's head, looking over the tray* Hmm… I want that one! c:**

 **DarkFoxKit: H-hey! Get down from my head! You want one? Then go ahead and eat one. :3**

 **Donfyre: *slides down Fox's head and takes one… dozen of the cookies. Then he took the entire tray and left it on the side* Thaaankees! So are you gonna do the AN?**

 **DarkFoxKit: We're already doing it. :3 And you've been working so hard, just thought you could use a cookie break. *Turns to the camera* So readers, I can see you've all been quite curious to what's going on, especially from that last cliffhanger. Well let's see what happens now, shall we? *turns back to Fyre* So Fy- … Fyre?**

 ***a bug-like thing that resembled Fyre was jumping in front of the camera lens***

 **Donfyre: H-hey! Over here! Someone! Anyone! DX**

 **DarkFoxKit: Oh! Not again. I guess I accidentally mixed up with a certain mad scientist's shrink potion with the milk again. Why did he have to make it white!? *gently takes the shrunken Fyre into her paw* Uh… go on and enjoy the chapters folks. I have to get tiny Fyre to safety. ^^'**

 **Donfyre: *is hopping up and down on Fox's paw* Shrunk AGAIN!? DX One of these days you're gonna eat me by accident!**

 **DarkFoxKit: Oh don't be silly, Fyre, that could never happen!**

 **Donfyre: *is looking at Fox skeptically* …. Riiiiight.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Back Home…?**

"Who are you? Why are you trying to erase my memories!?" I growled, trying to see who this monster was that I pounced.

"Ow! Get this kid off me!"

I felt something wrap around my waist and someone pulling me off.

"Let me go! I'm so sick of waking up and not remembering half the day!" I snapped.

"Frisk, we _have_ to do this," One of them said to me.

"Why!? Why do you _have_ to do this?" I demanded. "I may not be a monster, nor a really useful person, but I still have my rights to my own memories!"

"Sorry Frisk, but this is necessary. Now hold still, this will only last for a minute."

Whoever was holding me held me tightly so I couldn't move. I struggled against their hold.

"H-hey! Stop this please! What is it that you want?" I asked as the the other monster began the process of pulling out my Soul for the soul dive.

"What we need is-" whatever he said was drowned out by static. "- but the only way to do that is to make you feel like you're useless, because it's-" more static. "Doesn't matter now, you'll forget about it soon anyways."

My Soul was pulled out of my body. The red glow of my Soul light up the room, yet I still couldn't make out the monster's faces, they were covered in static.

The monster created those memory erasing dust and they came at me. I couldn't move my body, but I was able to move my Soul a little bit, unfortunately it's too slow with me being restrained, so some of those dust hit me. I hissed as I felt my head starting to grow fuzzy. I wonder what I'm going to forget this time? Probably this confrontation would be the first to go.

"Hold her still!"

"I'm trying!"

I still struggled, trying to escape. I had to get my Soul away from that dust! I turned to one of the cameras and yelled.

"Alphys! Alphys are you seeing this? Get help! Get Undyne, get Papyrus, get somebody!" I called for her, hoping she was seeing this before these guys destroy the cameras and any shred of evidence that they were here. Alphys might be sleeping, or she might be watching anime with Undyne right now. I knew chances were really low that she was seeing any of this at all.

"Nobody's coming for you this time, kid! We made sure to cast a soundproof magic here so there would be no interruptions!" The monster who held me hissed.

"Now just relax, Frisk. Once you wake up, you'll be back home, as if none of this ever happened."

"What do you mean by that? Aren't I already home?" I asked.

"But it's not really your home, is it? Your home is back with your parents in the suburbs, right?"

I paused at that. It hit hard, reminding me that I'm just supposed to be a regular girl living in a shoddy area of the suburbs… right?

"I mean you barely know these monsters, heck for all you know they could be demons in disguise trying to trick you like your father always worried about. Why take that chance? We can take you back home, Frisk, just trust us."

"Why would I trust you? You're erasing my memories!" I snapped.

"But you get why, right? We just told you, not that you remember, that was the first thing to go when my dust hit your Soul."

"Please stop… I may not remember my time in the Underground when I met these monsters, but they're still my friends. They've all been trying hard to help me in my time of need. I… I don't know if I want to go back home…" I said with a sad look.

"But Frisk, you don't belong here. You're a human being, you can't live in a town of monsters."

"Is that what this is about? Because I'm human?"

"Not entirely, but it is a part of the reason. Alright, enough of this Frisk. It's time to go back to sleep, and to go home. Your parents are waiting."

"No, wait, stop!" The magic dust surrounded my Soul. There was enough to erase a big chunk of my memory.

Some of the dust hit my Soul, making my head go numb. But before anymore could hit me, a bone flew by my head, hitting the guy holding me. I fell head first onto my bed.

"What the!?"

"So you two have been doing this to the poor kid."

I groaned, trying to keep my eyes open. I saw another silhouette… who is that…?

"What're you trying to pull?" The silhouette's eye gave an ominous blue light. "What are you hoping for by messing up the kid's memories like that?"

"Like we'd tell _you_ of all people, you're the one who convinced Frisk to stop resetting. Well fine, if we can't use her to fix what's been lost, then we'll have to make Frisk want to go back by any means necessary!"

Go back…? Why did they want to go back so badly that they'd keep messing with my memories?

"Oh, and you could've just stopped after you deleted Frisk's memories of her time in the Underground and then ask her, but instead you kept this charade going, making all of us worried."

"We did try, but she _still_ wouldn't do it! I don't know what you did, Sans, but you must've scared her subconsciously if she refused to do it even after not remembering the ability in the first place!"

"I didn't do anything, the kiddo learned all on her own that messing with time is a bad idea. Now leave Frisk alone."

"No, we've planned this for too long. We will _not_ have you messing this up for us, Sans!"

I gasped when I saw more of those memory wiping white dust forming behind Sans.

"Sans, look out!" I cried out to him.

But when Sans turned, he was held by the other monster. His eyes burned with blue magic and forced the monster off him, but it was too late; he was hit. Sans fell on his bony butt.

"Sans may be a tricky monster to hit, but once you catch him off guard he's easy pickings." I didn't know which one of them said that.

"Now don't worry Frisk, we won't make you forget this, but just so you know… until you RESET, all of this is just a dream."

"What…?" My eyes became heavy. Ugh… why was I getting so sleepy…? Everything went black.

* * *

… … … …

 _I was looking at the monitor, observing the human child. They were quite young, but they were also filled with a lot of Determination, more than I've seen in the other humans that fell down in the Underground._

 _But I was worried… something's been messing with the child's precious Soul. Something inside was in pieces._

" _The child's Soul is strong… but if it keeps going on like this… if the human child should feel unworthy and continue to break under the pressure of their home, then there's a good chance their Soul will shatter and break. If we're not careful, this could cause permanent damage to the child's Soul."_

 _That isn't good at all. The human child didn't know how much they're worth to everyone. A heck of a lot more than me…_

 _I looked at the one who was talking to me. "How are we going to save them?"_

" _Keep a close eye on them. They're going to need it."_

* * *

I began blinking awake. Ugh… where's the monitor? I need to keep an eye on the human- … wait. That was just a dream I had. Well, whoever that human kid was in the dream, they sure must be someone important. Maybe I should ask Alphys or something… wait… where am I?

I'm back in my room… my old room. This… isn't another nightmare, is it? I pinched my cheek just to be sure- ow! … Nope, I'm awake. Ugh… but why am I here? Did those two monsters take me back here all the way from Mt. Ebott?

Why did they go through the trouble of taking me back here? Well whatever the reason, I need to get back to Mt. Ebott and find those two and-

"Frisk!"

I gave a startle gasp when I heard my mother's voice. She was at the door, giving me a surprised look.

"Oh, you're awake. Frisk… how do you feel?" She asked me.

I gave a small frown and said, "... I feel fine, Mom…"

It felt kind of awkward yet familiar to be talking to her again. But for me it's been almost less than a week since I saw her, but for her… a couple of months maybe?

"Frisk… uh… do you remember what happened on your school field trip?" Mom asked me.

"I…" I paused. "We went to Mt. Ebott, right?"

"Yes…" Mom nodded and waited for me to say more.

I remembered Asgore telling me about how she and dad left pretty angrily that I decided to stay with the monsters… but then… that wasn't me, was it? I have no memory of such a thing. Why would I want to live away from my parents? Sure they may not be the best parents ever, but I couldn't do anything on my own without them. But… living with Toriel these past few days… she was much more of a mother to me than my actual mom. Still, I know she cares about me too.

"And I saw it was full of monsters already," I told her truthfully.

"I see… did you know you were… missing for a long time?" Mom asked me.

"I… may have heard that," I said hesitantly. "Um… am I going to have to go back to school soon?"

"Yes Frisk, you have a lot of catching up to do… but next time, don't go wandering off on your own," Mom said firmly. "Especially in a dangerous place."

"Yes Mom…" I said, frowning a bit.

I'm glad I had time to myself to think. Why did those two bring me back home? What are they hoping for exactly? They said they wanted me to RESET, but… why? Flowey did say RESETTING may be the only way to fix this, but… Sans said it himself; it's dangerous to be messing with time itself like that. There's got to be another way…

"Hey Frisk! Come down here for a minute!" I heard Dad call for me.

I couldn't help but feel annoyed at his calling, but felt like I _had_ to go to him. So I sighed and left my room, going to the living room.

"What?" I asked.

"Frisk, could you get me some water? And we need to talk," Dad said.

I sighed and went into the kitchen. Because Dad suffered some problems with his body, mostly with the swelling up in random places, he's gotten pretty lazy and always made me fetch him something. I grabbed the water bottle from the refrigerator and gave it to him when I came back into the living room.

"Now sit down," Dad said after taking a sip.

I frowned, feeling nervous as I sat on the couch next to him.

"Frisk… why didn't you come home when you saw those monsters at the mountains? You know that monsters are called _monsters_ for a reason, don't you?" Dad asked me, giving me a disapproving look.

Oh no… I was afraid of this…

"Y-yes, I know… but Dad, those monsters were very nice to me…" A heck of a lot nicer than anyone else had been in my life, but I didn't say that part out loud.

"Don't you get it, Frisk? They were trying to trick you. That's how they work; they make you think they're on your side, they make you believe they're your friends, but they're just trying to manipulate you. That's what demons do. You've been exposed to them for too long," Dad said. "We might need to decontaminate you."

"Dad, stop it. I know they could be dangerous, but they genuinely seem to care about me. Toriel, Papyrus, Sans, Alphys, Undyne, Asgore, they all seemed really worried about me, that's not something that could be faked so easily," I argued with him, though I was feeling scared arguing with my father, insulting my friends like that just turned me sour.

"Frisk…" Dad sighed and shook his head. "They brainwashed you."

"No they didn't, Dad! They were helping me!"

"Don't argue with me, Frisk!"

"But I don't want you calling my friends demons!" I snapped.

"HUSH! DON'T ARGUE WITH ME ANYMORE!" Dad shouted, making me go quiet. "You keep trying to defend those monsters and I'll have to beat the crap out of you!"

Now before you get the wrong idea, Dad never really physically abused me. The worst he's done was give me a spanking, but he does like to threaten _a lot_ when he's angry, and it still scares me even if he doesn't go through with it.

I looked away.

"Do you understand, Frisk?" He demanded.

"Y-yes… Dad…" I answered softly.

"Good, now go to your room. Your mom and I have a lot to discuss about what to do after you so stupidly got yourself involved with those demons," Dad hissed.

I hated that he called them demons again, but I bit back a remark and hurried to my room so I didn't have to listen to him yell at me again.

* * *

Why did I want to come back here again? I buried my face into my pillow. Before I just accepted it because it was my life, but… after living with Toriel for these past few days… I don't know, it just felt like it was a much better life. I did miss my parents, but I didn't miss _living_ with them...

I heard my mom and dad arguing quite loudly in the living room. It was hard to ignore. I creaked open my door to try and listen to what's going on.

"But Frisk released them, maybe we should tell her she's their ambassador and give her back. She might not be able to catch up in school after being gone for so long," Mom said.

"You're not listening to me. Those are _demons_ she released! If we hand her back, they could steal her away from us! Is that what you want?" Dad argued.

"Well what do you suggest we do? Send her back to school right away?"

"Yes, I would much prefer that than give her back to those monsters."

"Do you even know how schools work? It would take a lot of extra work to catch up-"

"I don't care! Give her a year's worth of homework if you have to, but she's not going back there!" Dad snapped.

"*sigh* You really have no patience," Mom grumbled.

"I just don't want our daughter being caught up with those monsters again," Dad growled.

I closed my door and sat down on the floor. I should've known something like this was going to happen. Dad didn't care about anything or anyone but himself, he didn't care if I would be forced to work in school for ten hours straight with no lunch break, just as long as I'm away from those so-called 'demons'. Mom may verbally abuse me by voice that is ruled by emotion - mostly anger and impatience - but sometimes I think Dad is worse than her.

It was then I wished I was back home… back at Mt. Ebott, in Toriel's castle, eating dinner with her. I'd much rather talk to her about my memory losses again than sit here with my parents arguing about what I should do with my life. But I don't have any money myself, I doubt the school would got back to Mt. Ebott now, and there's no way in heck my parents would let me go back there either. I felt so trapped… But… heh… it's my life… right?

I cradled my stuffed bunny into my arms and laid down in bed. I had just woken up not long ago, but now I just wanted to sleep. Is it weird that I rather sleep with the monsters than with my own parents?

I could still hear them arguing in the living room. I tried to ignore them, but it was hard with how loud they were. How did I handle this before? I grabbed my pillow and pulled it over my head. I tried to drown them out with thinking about how my adventures in the Underground could've gone, but with no memory or anything to reference to, it was like trying to imagine a story you've never read before. Ugh… this is going to be a long night. And don't get me started on school, if my parents are making me go back to school… ugh… Maybe this whole thing was one cruel joke…

I prayed, not really sure what I wanted. Isn't it better that I stayed in with my parents than with monsters? Maybe I'll be safe from those memory erasing guys… But I… I sighed. I squeezed my eyes and tried to ignore the world altogether. I'm Frisk, the average school girl with no real talent. That's… who I am…

* * *

 **DarkFoxKit: Uh-oh, Frisk is back home and I'm not so sure she's so happy about it. What's going to happen now? I'd like to see your thoughts on it. :3 Also, I have a question: If this was an actual book you pay money for, would you buy it?**

 **Princess Kassie : Heh, some people thought they didn't want Frisk to RESET, but it's the opposite of that case. I hope you continue to enjoy and support this story.**

 **SneaselXRiolu : Hah! XD Those are some really good guesses there, but if it was Gaster, why would he want a RESET? It's understandable for Asriel and Chara. Pokemon creepypasta reference? Oh geez, I try to avoid creepypastas. ^^'**

 **ThatGuyWhoWatchesVideos : Bob the Temmie, huh? I wonder what else you can come up with. ^^'**

 **JadeKnight : I have a question, do you like Digimon? You kind of remind me of Renamon.**

 **Primus1661 : Ah, yeah, the forbidden phrase. ^^'**

 **dwayiam : Well now she just got screwed.**

 **The Moonfox Collective : Ah, I remember when I first played Spyro, I kept wondering why Spyro couldn't fly. He actually could, but only in the flight levels. It's more like a flying squirrel, they don't fly, they glide and right the winds. But still, a dragon fox is awesome!  
Yeah, in a way Frisk does set off a beacon when she enters her SAVE file, it's why Sans knows when she's about to RESET. Heh, the idea is that the genocide run did happen, but whether or not Frisk completed it is up to the readers. Heh, I'm happy to know you're excited to see more chapters posted. Let's see if you're determined to stick around. :3**

 **AnimeGirl : That's what Flowey asks us every time we complete the Pacifist ending.**

 **penguinfan28 : Thanks.**

 **Joltik12 : You don't have the game? Are you sure you should be reading this? ^^' I mean not saying you can't, but fanfiction is usually a place where fans of the fandoms go to read it. But I'm glad you like it anyways, but there are major spoilers from the game here.**

 **Bloxxerstudios2 : I don't know, the stories you happen to click are mine I guess. ^^'**


	12. Chapter 12: Back to Normal?

**DarkFoxKit: *Is pouting* I just wanted to eat a slice of pizza, was that so wrong?**

 **Donfyre: *is pouting too, eating from a nearly-finished slice of pizza* Well you didn't have to STEAL it from me! DX If you're that desperate then I can get you another slice or something!**

 **DarkFoxKit: You would do that for me? *eyes sparkling***

 **Donfyre: If you stop being an evil kitty, then yes. c:**

 **DarkFoxKit: I'm not a kitty! But I'll be good, I'll be good, I promise! *is nuzzling Fyre lovingly***

 **Donfyre: *blushes slightly* Er… f-for some reason I feel like doubting that.**

 **DarkFoxKit: *Gives a smile* Maybe there's a reason for that. :3 I'm feeling quite mischievous today. Oh, and yes, dear readers, we are finally updating Memories of a Soul. I apologize for the long wait. ^^' But good things come to those who wait, right? Just like right now, I'm just biding my time before I get the perfect opportunity to strike. :3**

 **Donfyre: Do you want your pizza slice or not?! DX *is looking at Fox anxiously* A-anyways… what chapter are the readers on now?**

 **DarkFoxKit: Yes, I want my pizza. *nuzzles* And they are on the chapter were Frisk is back home, and see how she deals with it.**

 **Donfyre: Ah, right! You guys left off with Frisk being all mopey back home, and now you get to have fun seeing how she copes with it. XP**

 **DarkFoxKit: *has the entire pizza* I'm just gonna chow down on this while they get ready, okay?**

 **Donfyre: Uh… I have no idea where you got that, but I guess this means that I don't have to make you pizza anymore? ^^;**

 **DarkFoxKit: Of course not, I found this in the kitchen.**

 **Donfyre: Okey, then you can just eat that and I don't have to give you anything. c:**

 **DarkFoxKit: *Jumps on Fyre's head while chomping down on the pizza* Alright, then I'll use you as my chair. :3 Go on readers, go and enjoy the chapter, don't mind us.**

 **Donfyre: Ack! *falls to the floor with Fox on top of me* N-not… fair! DX**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Back to Normal…?**

" _I'm telling you, that's too risky."_

 _I was looking at the monitor again. The child was asleep._

" _We have a no choice. If something's not done soon, we will all be turned to dust. Just like when IT happened," I said to my partner._

" _But what should we do?"_

" _The only thing we can do… we'll have to force a RESET after all. The experiment was a bust. A human can absorb a monster's Soul, yes, but… melding their bodies together… it's just as bad as awakening HER." I put my head down._

" _But… would the other child even allow a RESET? She seems terrified of her own power now because of what happened before."_

 _"We can try asking her, but if that doesn't work… we may have to do something desperate. If this child awakens… well… it may not be as bad as when SHE woke up inside the other child, but it can still end in a lot of dust scattered in Mt. Ebott." I frowned._

" _What if we told the other child about this? I'm sure once she sees the situation, she would-"_

 _"No! No, that's too dangerous. There's a lot of LOVE pulsing out of this child… there's a good chance that once the other child gets too close, it could reawaken… HER."_

 _"Cha-"_

 _"Don't say her name you idiot! She's the demon that comes when you call her name!"_

" _O-oh, right… but if we can't explain our situation, then what do we do?"_

" _... I'm afraid we'll have to make the other child want to RESET…"_

* * *

"Frisk, wake up!"

I gasped and opened my eyes. "H-huh?"

"Frisk, it's almost noon. Why don't you get up now? I have to talk to your school about putting you back in," Mom told me.

"Oh… are we going right now?" I asked.

"Yes, I don't want you being in the house too long," Mom said. "Come along, now. We'll eat somewhere along the way."

I nodded, not minding that. Though I couldn't help but think about the bizarre dream I had. What the heck was I talking about? Who was I was talking to? Who's this human child and other human child they kept talking about? And who's this 'she' they were so afraid of?

I decided to put it to the back of my head for now. Thinking about it with no answers will just give me more headaches. I went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. … Gee… after being in Toriel's bathroom, this one is really small.

After I got cleaned up and put on my favorite striped shirt, I headed out with Mom. Dad is probably staying home today. Good, I didn't want him coming with us.

Mom drove us to my old school. School was still in session, so the kids were still there. I wondered if my classmates even remembered me, and if Jessica was still there being the little Miss Perfect I knew she was.

"Do I have to go in too, Mom?" I asked.

"Yes, you need to know what we're going to do," Mom said.

You know, I would've thought Mom of all people would've been happy with the fact her daughter released a long lost civilization and became their supposed ambassador, but it feels like none of that ever happened. It felt more like I just fell off the mountain, been in a coma for a month or two, and was told off by Dad for doing something so stupid.

I sighed and tried not to think about how quick it was for me to go from being the savior of monsters and the queen's daughter to being the less than confident, useless person I was who can only do what her parents tell her to do. I did wonder how the Frisk who truly did free the monsters would handle this situation. Would she be confident enough to fight back and demand to go back to the home she made with the monsters?

* * *

I followed Mom into my old school. There were a few changes here and there, but it was still the same school that I knew. It felt both nostalgic and nauseating at the same time. While I knew the place well, I didn't want to be here. It was around noon when we came here, so my class should be eating lunch in the school cafeteria right now. And unfortunately to get to the principal's office, we would have to pass the cafeteria.

Mom opened the door to the cafeteria and kept going, though I didn't really want to see my old classmates. They looked over at us and stared at me. They began whispering among themselves. I felt out of place, did they recognize me as the one who climbed Mt. Ebott and released the monsters? If so, I wonder what they're saying about me. In my nightmare, they were uneasy with Jessica, and she turned into some knife wielding psychopath.

Speaking of Jessica, she was oddly absent here. I would've thought she'd be easy to spot since she always lead the class like some sort of top dog. I guess she's taking a sick day?

I was relieved to finally be out of the cafeteria and headed for the principal's office. Mom began talking with her right away.

"So about my daughter…"

"Wait, Frisk is back?" My Principal, Mrs. White, looked at me in surprise. "But isn't she…?"

"Not anymore. You see, my husband and I were discussing this last night, and we figured it would be best if Frisk grew up like every child would, and learn in school, getting an education, and go to college," Mom said. "So we were wondering if she could come back to this school and catch up on what she missed."

"But Frisk… isn't a normal child anymore. You've seen the news, right? She-"

"She's still my daughter, and we need to figure out what's best for her. We will not have our daughter running around with monsters."

I cringed, not liking this argument. Mom is making it perfectly clear that I'm still just a useless kid who screwed up badly.

"... Frisk dear, why don't you go out for a minute? Your mother and I need to discuss this in private," Mrs. White said to me in a kind voice.

I looked at my mom, but she didn't say anything in protest, so I nodded and went outside the door. Now I'm curious to what they're going to say.

* * *

"Frisk?" I looked up to see who said my name, and saw one of my old classmates.

"H-hi, Tyler…" I waved to him.

Tyler wasn't a big genius as Jessica was, but he's a basketball and football star, he's very athletic and likes to play video games. We once played with each other in a school lock in. We're not friends exactly, but he's a lot easier to talk to then the other kids in my class.

"It _is_ you! Wow, we rarely see you outside of Mt. Ebott since you released the monsters. What was it like? Going through their world and all," Tyler asked me with fascination and curiosity.

"Uh…" I frowned. He's got the wrong Frisk. "Why don't we talk about you? What's been going on since I was gone?"

"Nothing much, just the usual; we come to school, listen to boring lectures, practice for the game, go home, do homework, and do it all over again. But you, you get to live with MONSTERS! How cool is that? Are the monsters like us in a way?" Tyler said.

"Heh… well yeah, they're like people, and most of them are really nice too," I said, remembering the monsters during my few days with them.

"You've gotta let us meet them one of these days, Frisk," Tyler smiled. "I'm sure our school would be thrilled to meet them!"

"Oh?" I looked at him. "Why doesn't the school let you go there then? I'm sure the monsters would love to get along with more humans than just me."

Tyler sighed and said, "Well we've tried asking the teachers before, but none of them were too keen on the idea. They really don't trust monsters, especially after Jessica went missing."

"What?" This was news to me. "Jessica is missing?"

"Well yeah, didn't you know? Jessica went to Mt. Ebott shortly after you, but unlike you she never returned. It was all over the news, a lot of people blame the monsters for her disappearance," Tyler explained.

Well that was certainly weird. What happened to Jessica? It made me wonder if it's related to my current situation.

"I see, well that's-"

"Hey! It's Frisk!"

I gasped when I saw more of my classmates were out of the cafeteria and looking at me. I gulped as they all ran up to me, asking me several questions at once, all related to Mt. Ebott and the monsters. I probably should've worn a disguise today.

"Hey Frisk! Is it true that you're a Monster Child now?" One of them asked.

Before I could even reply, there was a loud whistle, shutting everyone up. Our history teacher, Mr. Youngblood, frowned as he came over to me.

"Class, get back to the cafeteria, now!"

"Y-yes sir!" Everyone ran back inside, leaving me alone with Mr. Youngblood.

"Frisk… what are you doing back here?" Mr. Youngblood asked me.

"My mom took me here to get me back in school," I said hesitantly.

"Well she can't, you're a Monster Child now," he said.

"What?"

"It means you're living with monsters. You don't belong here," Mr. Youngblood stated.

I looked down, "But I don't know how to even go back, and my parents won't-"

"Who? Your human parents or the monster ones?" He asked me.

Did Mr. Youngblood know I was being cared for by Toriel? But it made me realize how much most people were against the monsters. I didn't realize there was so many people that have a stigma against monsters. Why did I take Asgore's offer of being the ambassador? Well that Frisk probably knew what she was doing.

"My… biological parents," I answered, feeling insulted for some reason.

"Then talk to them, you shouldn't be here," Mr. Youngblood said.

"But they won't listen," I argued.

"Then make them listen, Frisk! You freed all those monsters, you became their ambassador, you should know how to argue with them. I've seen you do it on the news before, so why is this any different?" He asked me.

I bit my lip. I wasn't that Frisk who won that argument with my parents. I'm the Frisk who just keeps doing what my parents wanted. Even if I tried, I'm too much of a coward to argue with them for long. I always feel like I'm the one in the wrong. How could I ever hope to be like the Frisk who-

" _RESET. You can be the Frisk you want to be, all you have to do is RESET. Live through the very adventure that changed you."_

Flowey's voice rang through my head. He never said this directly, but it was like his voice became my temptation.

No! I am NOT going to RESET the freaking timeline!

"Frisk, you were very different, more confident… more determined when you argued with them. But… when I look at you now, you seem… less confident than you were before." Mr. Youngblood frowned.

"... Mr. Youngblood, I'm afraid you're talking to the wrong Frisk," I said. "I'm not the one who freed the monsters or argued with my parents. That was someone else."

"What?" Mr. Younblood looked at me. "How can you say you're not the same?"

"Because I didn't-"

The door opened, my mom looked pretty angry about something. That wasn't a good sign.

"Frisk, we're leaving, let's go," she growled, grabbing my arm and dragging me with her.

I looked at Mr. Youngblood as he gave me a confused look, before Mom dragged me back to the van. I couldn't help but wonder… was Mr. Youngblood proud of me? Well proud of the Frisk who freed the monsters? It was hard to tell when he called me a Monster Child.

* * *

"What's wrong, Mom?" I hesitantly asked.

"The principal refused to have you back, because you're a 'Monster Child'. Stupid people, can't they see you're not a monster child?" Mom growled. "And you still need to go to a school. Why did you have to go climb that mountain?"

"..." I was starting to feel like I was being backed into a corner again, but I did argue. "Mom… you were always saying how you wish I would be someone great, like Jessica. So why when I actually try, you get angry at me?"

"Now you listen to me! I wanted you to do great in school and have a good job in the future, not have you doing something so stupid like climbing a mountain where you know you could die!" Mom snapped at me hotly.

I wanted to shrink away and disappear. I hate it when she gets like this, there's no reasoning with her. I didn't know if I should continue arguing or stay quiet.

"But… I just…"

"Just be quiet, we're going home," Mom said.

"I… I thought we were going out to eat…"

"I'm not in the mood. You'll eat whatever we have at home," Mom said as she started up the van.

I sat quietly in the chair while Mom brought up how stupid I was for climbing the mountain in the first place.

* * *

At home, I was on the computer. I was on the internet, searching for my interviews and anything on Mt. Ebott itself. I clicked on a video that showed my interview, though it was labelled 'Monster Girl'.

"So you're the monster's ambassador? How will that work?" The reporter asked me on camera.

"Once we settle in, I'm going to try to convince humans to accept the monsters into society. They're not evil or feral or demonic spirits that social mediums depict them to be, they're people, just like us. They have feelings, they have families like we do," The Frisk in the video replied with confidence. It was so different to me that I almost didn't recognize myself.

"What about your own home? Your parents and your school, what will you do for that?" The reporter asked.

"I still have yet to speak to my parents, but I'm sure they'll be here soon to take me back. But I've chosen to stay with the monsters as they've become a part of my family as far as I'm concerned, and they need my help, a lot more than my real parents. They always made it clear I'm just leeching off of them. As for school, Toriel's planning to open a school for both monsters and humans, I'll be attending there once we can open it," The Frisk in the screen said with confidence.

Is that… how I really sound like when I'm confident? The other Frisk was also filled with determination… I was almost jealous of her. This Frisk didn't even seem fazed when the reporters called her 'Monster Child' for staying with the monsters.

"Frisk."

I quickly exited out of the interview, not wanting Dad to see me watching it.

"Y-yes, Dad?"

"How did things go with the school?" He asked me.

I frowned, didn't Mom already tell him? "But Mom told you, right?"

"She did… but I didn't want to believe it. Frisk… you climbing up that mountain and releasing those demons into our world is ruining our lives. Why did you do something so stupid?" Dad demanded.

I looked down at my keyboard.

"Well?" Dad tapped his foot. "I'm waiting for an answer, Frisk."

The Frisk in the video was so confident, she knew the monsters weren't what people made them out to be and she was sticking with what she believed in no matter what. I wish to have her confidence right now.

"But Dad, the monsters are not demons… they're people, like you and me," I protested half heartedly.

"I told you that demons will always try to trick you! How could you say they're _anything_ like us?" Dad growled. "They're MONSTERS! They're made of magic, and you know who uses magic? People like wizards and witches, people who associate themselves with the devil."

I wanted to snap at him. Dad doesn't know what he's talking about, he's too biased against the monsters to see what was truly in front of him.

"Dad… humans can easily be more evil than monsters are. They start wars, they don't hesitate to kill something they're afraid of, which I have no doubt _you_ would do to those monsters if given the chance," I argued, though my heart was beating against my chest.

"You will not talk to me like that-"

"No, I'm done talking to you, Dad," I growled, getting a sudden urge to pick up a knife or some kind of sharp object. "I'm done talking to people who never listens to me!"

I stormed into my room and shut the door. I wanted to be alone. Who needs humanity, they're always looking for a reason to provoke conflict and wars. They just want to hurt each other.

* * *

 **DarkFoxKit: If you guys have any questions, feel free to leave it in the review or PM me.**

 **The Moonfox Collective : Heh, quite the coincidence, huh? ^^' You have four wings? Wow, it must be hard to figure out. What's it like being outside of reality?  
Yes, I have seen Yet Darker, great animation.  
Yeah, they probably do seem one dimensional, which is a shame because that's how my parents are in real life. They're not _that_ one noted, but that's how I believe they would react if I was in the same situation Frisk was in right now. My dad is a strong believer anything alien, especially monsters, are demons, and he has a very bad temper. Mom is a little more tolerable but she tends to lose her temper a lot and let her mouth say things that really shouldn't be said to a child, like insults to their intelligence, hence the low self esteem Frisk has. Mom is very obsessive with success, so things like school and smarts are very important to her. So what you see here is based off of my experience in real life, maybe little bit exaggerated but not much.**

 **SneaselXRiolu : Nah, her parents have nothing to do with it. They're just glad to have their daughter back. The culprits told her parents that she doesn't remember her time with the monsters, so they're taking advantage of that. But that's a good guess though.**

 **slasha482 : Thanks for the support! :D**

 **SolarShade : They didn't, the true culprits just told them Frisk didn't remember being with the monsters so they're taking advantage of that now that Frisk is back to her timid, low self esteem self.**

 **JadeKnight : Aww, I'm glad I could give you some nice nostalgia. :D I personally love Kyuubimon. And as for your question regarding Gravity Falls, I actually have seen and finished the series. I thought it was really good, but I unfortunately don't have any ideas for it. ^^'**

 **ThatGuyWhoWatchesVideos : Heh, seems everyone's pointing at W.D. Gaster. ^^' I wonder what other joke guess you'll come up with? Who knows, you might be right on one of them. :3**

 **FlamingB1rd : Frisk's parents aren't awful per say, they're just really strict and set in what they believe. They're being hard on Frisk because they truly think she's in danger if she stays with the monsters, and they're hoping that scaring her would keep her away from them, which of course just made things worse. ^^' Parents usually don't mean any harm to their children, but sometimes they can go about it the wrong way without realizing it. Many parents use emotional abuse, believe it or not, thinking that it would discipline their child, but in reality it just makes them believe they're not worth anything. Emotional abuse goes unnoticed since you can't see the scars, and parents don't do it to hurt their child, but it's still a problem, and if someone outside the family sees that then they'll believe the parent is being cruel rather than disciplining a child. And let's see if any of your suspects turn out to be the true culprits.**

 **Joltik12 : Um... I'm not sure what you mean. If you don't get what's going on, maybe you should play the game first? This story is based after the game after all, I doubt someone who doesn't know the game would know what's going on.**

 **Fogstorm621 : I hope the rest doesn't disappoint you.**

 **AnimeGirl : Uh... yeah.**


	13. Chapter 13: Level of Violence

**DarkFoxKit: *is playing on her 3DS***

 **Donfyre: *suddenly barges in on her, jumping onto her back* I'M FINALLY FINISHED! :D Stupid AP exams of this year are finally finished for me! I can finally start to ease off a little bit!**

 **DarkFoxKit: Wah! *drops the 3DS and flops on the floor* Good! Now please get off me! DX**

 **Donfyre: Aww, but I'm feeling pretty happy! Oh, and I have a surpriiiise for you. c: But we should probably talk about the story first before I show it.**

 **DarkFoxKit: The stor- oh right, the AN. Well, Frisk isn't exactly happy with her situation at home. What is she going to do now? Something… bad maybe? *perks up* Oh? You got something? And hey! Don't mention my birthday! *pouts***

 **Donfyre: Hey, it's supposed to be a special occasion! Aaanyways… this next chapter that you guys will be reading will be about what will happen now that Frisk has left her home last chapter! I won't say much else, buuut… Fox had a, erm, fun time writing this one. ^^;**

 **DarkFoxKit: :3 It'll be a nice treat for you guys to read it~ *looks at Fyre* Now what's this surprise you were talking about?**

 **Donfyre: Well, it kinda isn't much, buuut… *jumps off of Riz's back and wheels in a giant birthday cake with a fox on top* Ta-da! And it's a GOOD birthday cake this time! Poor Fox has bad experiences with cakes. :P I got you this for now before I can give you something a little more meaningful.**

 **DarkFoxKit: *Looks at the cake* O.O That… is a biiiiig cake… *moves closer to inspect it, wagging her tail like a dog.* I'm gonna eat it! *Dives into the frosting***

 **Donfyre: Yay, she likes it! :D Now I feel better being able to celebrate Fox's birthday! Just… try not to overdo it, Fox, the cake has a loooot of sugar- … o_o**

 **DarkFoxKit: *half the cake was already eaten. Fox came out of the cake, covered in frosting and giving a very wide smile at Fyre* That's very goooooood. Hey Fyre, try some! *jumps at Fyre and pounced him into the wall* EAT THE FROSTING! EAT IT! ON MY FUR RIGHT NOW!**

 **Donfyre: WAAAH! DX *tries to squirm away* I-I told you not to eat so much! Now you're all crazy and I'm not sure if you can do the AN anymore!**

 **DarkFoxKit: EAT THE TASTY FROSTING ON MY FUUUUUUUR! *climbs on top of Fyre as her tail knocked out the camera***

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Level of Violence**

 _I sighed as I stared at the monitor. The child is lying in dormant now, but we're still in great danger. Why did I think bringing the other child back to her home would make this any better? I thought being faced with her old reality would give her the incentive to RESET, but instead she's allowing it to happen, festering inside her. If something's not done soon, her mind will remember her past LOVE and reawaken HER..._

" _Well erasing her memory didn't help, taking her back to her old home is making it worse. What's the plan now, genius?" My partner's dry humor wasn't helping one bit._

" _At this point I think the best thing to do is hope that the human child would RESET, if not then the demon will reawaken within her… if that should happen, then we would have no choice but to release the child on her, and hope that they either destroy each other, or the child kills the human child so they would have no choice but to RESET."_

" _That's… awfully risky…"_

" _I know it is, many monsters and humans could die if this demon wakes up. But I just don't know what else to do at this point," I sighed regretfully._

" _Couldn't we just give the human child her memory back? Maybe it'll fix what we broke…" my partner suggested._

" _... It would take a while to rebuild all the pieces we shattered in her Soul," I said, looking at the human child's Soul in the monitor. It beat steadily in her chest, the pieces of her precious memories were broken and floated in the dark corridors of her Soul. "But… perhaps that is a better plan than unleashing two calamities into the world."_

" _Shall I get the human child while she's asleep?"_

"Yes, bring her right away into the lab, we have a lot of work to d-"

 _Suddenly we were surrounded by white bullets. "What the-!?"_

"Now, now, let's not be so hasty."

" _Who's there?" My partner demanded._

 _A golden flower popped up from the floor. My eyes went wide… did I know this flower? He seemed familiar…_

" _You two started this, and I aim to finish it. Let's leave Frisk with her parents and see if Chara will come back," The flower said, giving a demonic smile._

" _No! We can't let this happen!" I yelled._

" _Oh and about the child you experimented on, I decided to take her home for you. This should be interesting," The flower laughed._

 _The bullets aimed at us, and everything went white as the flower kept laughing._

* * *

I sat up from my bed, gasping. The bullets were going to hit me! They're- … not here… Wait, I was having that dream again… Why was I having this dream? I was dreaming I was someone else, watching a monitor on some child and a human… child… with… my… name…

Oh my gosh! Whoever I was dreaming about as was monitoring me and some other kid this whole time! In fact, now that I think about it… could it be those two who were messing with my memories all this time? How desperate are they for a RESET that they're willing to put me through all this crud?

And then Flowey came in wanting me to continue this life of mine until… someone called Chara comes back? Who the heck is Chara? The guys in my dream kept calling her a demon… uh… that's a scary thought… why would Flowey want her?

I… I can't stay here. Whatever is going on, it's clear if I stay here something bad is going to happen. I have to get back to Mt. Ebott… somehow. I didn't understand what what he meant by 'remember her past love and reawaken HER'. What's so bad about love? Isn't that generally a _good_ thing? Ah whatever, I don't have time to contemplate the dream too long. I need to figure out what I'm going to do. Mom and Dad are obviously not going to let me leave on my own… there's always the option to use some of their money to take the bus to Mt. Ebott, but… I don't want to do that… besides, what if some guy comes and mugs me? I wouldn't be able to fight back.

 _So just grab a knife or something to defend myself with._ Yeah, I suppose getting a weapon would make it safer for me. But there's still the issue of money. I need to take the bus to get to Mt. Ebott, I can't just walk there, and the bus costs money. I don't know how much I need to take with me either, I may have to stop for food and such.

 _Just take my parents' credit card. I won't use it much, just for necessities and I'll pay my parents back. Monsters use gold as currency, just one of those nuggets would be more than enough to pay them back._ That is true… this is probably my best option. I didn't feel safe going out there alone, but if I stay here I'm scared some demon thing will come. Sorry Mom, and Dad, I know you just got me back and you don't approve of me living with the monsters, but I have to do this.

While all was quiet, I snuck out of my room and head into the kitchen. Turning on the light and having to wait a minute for my eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness. I took the sharpest kitchen knife I could find, feeling a strange safe feeling wash over me having it in my grasp. Then I found my mother's purse in the basement, taking out her credit card and putting it into my pocket.

I really shouldn't be doing this. I felt like such a bad person. _But it's necessary. This is for their own good, and my own._ Right, I just have to keep reminding myself that. I took a water bottle from the refrigerator, keeping it with me to keep me hydrated for this journey back to Mt. Ebott.

I left through the front door, silently apologizing to my sleeping parents one more time, before walking off. I kept going despite the cold morning air. But I had no experience in getting a bus… are they only in cities or are they in towns too? And if they are, where do I go to get on one? Maybe I should've looked this up before setting out.

Well, I did see a pick-up truck parked somewhere. The people were loading something in it. _I have to take my chances and climb into the back. I hope they're taking me to a town..._ I still can't believe I was doing this… stowing away on a pick-up truck, in hopes these people were heading into town.

The ride there was pretty bumpy. I could hear the two guys driving it singing very loudly with their radio. It was aggravating, but not unbearable. I just hope I didn't get spotted or fall off the truck. I kept my head down, so people wouldn't see me. I still couldn't believe I was doing this, but I felt determined to do so. I wanted to go back to the monsters, I wanted… _needed_ their help.

* * *

The scenery began to change from a forest to a more urban look. We were arriving in town. I waited until the truck stopped at a red light, then I quickly tried to climb out from the side, however that must've been a really short red light, because when one of my legs was across the truck, it began moving again and I yelped as I fell back into the truck. Ow… Unfortunately, that little thud was enough to gain attention from the driver.

"Hey, did you hear something back there?"

I froze when I heard one of them said said that.

"Yeah, dang kids must be throwing rocks at our truck again."

"Nah, it sounded heavier than a rock. Maybe we should check just to be sure."

Oh crud, I'm in big trouble now! What do I do? Oooh… uh… would they understand if I explained the situation to them? They stopped the truck to the side, and I felt my heart pounding against my chest as they got out of their truck and were coming to check the back.

As soon as they opened the truck's back, I saw two men looking at me.

"Hey, is that a kid?"

"I think it is… hey kid, did you get lost?"

I looked at them, pausing. They seemed to be nice people… they appear to be very concerned about me.

"Can you speak?" One of them asked in concern.

"I think maybe she's scared… go call the police, maybe she's a runaway?"

The other guy nodded and headed back into his truck, which I assumed is where his phone was.

"It's okay, we'll get you some help so you can go back home…" the other guy said gently to me.

I shook my head, 'home' is the last place I wanted to be right now.

"Please, don't… I have somewhere else I need to be right now…" I said quietly.

"You shouldn't be out here alone, kid, it's dangerous out here," the man said.

 _What does he know?_ _I have to get out of here. I don't belong in this place._

"I don't need your pity," I hissed darkly, which caught me in surprise, why did I say that?

The other guy came out and said, "The cops will be here soon. Okay, kid, just stay put, some very nice people in uniforms will come and help take you home, okay?"

I couldn't help but feel patronized. "I don't have time to deal with cops. I just need to get back to Mt. Ebott. If you won't take me there, then I'll find another way."

I stood up and tried to walk past them, but one of them grabbed my arm.

"No, don't go anywhere. Kid, I don't know why you want to go to Mt. Ebott or wherever, but you can't go anywhere without adult supervision. Just wait until the cops come, okay?" The man said to me.

"Let me go, I'm not staying with you or waiting for the police," I growled, trying to jerk my hand away.

"Kid, please don't make this difficult for us!"

"I said to let me go!" I snapped, kicking the one who had my arm in the chest, this was enough of a shock for him to let go.

I bit my lip, not believing at what I just did.

 _What am I doing? This is no time for regrets, just get going while they're distracted!_

I took this chance to turn around and run. I heard them yelling after me as I tried to outrun them. Of course, I was too slow and it didn't take long before they caught up to me.

"Kid, stop!" They yelled, reaching out for me.

 _FIGHT!_

Without really thinking, I grabbed the knife from my pocket and swung it at their arms, leaving a gash on their wrist. I gasped at what I had just done as the two began crying out in pain.

"What the heck!? Why did you do that for!?" One of them shouted, holding their now bleeding wrist.

"The kid has a knife!" The other said, before dropping his tone and trying to sound gentle. "Drop that knife kid, you wouldn't want to accidentally hurt someone, do you?"

I held onto my knife as if my life depended on it. Why am I not scared? Why am I not guilty? I felt… satisfied… no, I felt like I wanted more. I wanted to see them bleed more.

Before I knew it, I ran at them with my knife, slashing through one of their fleshy arm. I felt myself smiling as I watched the line of blood I've created. I relished in the man's screams of agony.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? STOP IT!"

The other man attacked. I jumped away, easily dodging him. How many people did they hurt? How many people did they kill? Humans like us are nothing but killers, full of greed, always wanting to be on top of the other. They deserve to be in pain and agony, they deserve a knife through their body.

The man was looking at the other man's arm in concern, now was the perfect time to strike. I gave a chuckle that I could swear was not my own, before I ran at them, enjoying the shock and fear of their faces when they saw me coming. I swung my knife and slashed the other man's right eye, blood splattering out.

They screamed in pain and agony, yelling at me to stop and get away from them. I kept smiling as I approached these pathetic people. I raised my knife… but...

Do I hear… crying? I stopped as I looked at the two. They were looking at me in fear, cuddling with each other, shaking. It was as if I just woke up from a trance, and my heart felt like it was going to shatter.

What have I done? I hurt these people… they… they only wanted to help… I… I…

 _I didn't kill them. They'll live, they're just being big babies who can't handle a little cut._

* * *

Before I could do anything else, I saw flashes of blue lights coming this way. I walked away from the two crying men, while the police cars showed up on the scene, sounding shock. I didn't want to look at the two men anymore, not after what I've done.

"Get the ambulance here right away!" I heard one of them order.

"Hey kid!" a police officer said to me as I kept walking away. I heard him begin walking up next to me and flinched as he put a hand on my shoulder, "Are you o- Whoa! Kid, you're soaked with blood! Are you alright?"

He made me turn and face him and I saw the concerned look on his face. Hah… As if he was _really_ concerned. I wasn't the one who was hurt here after all. I just wanted to be left alone.

"I just want to go to Mt. Ebott, is that too much to ask?" I growled, "All I got was insults, two bumbling parents trying to _control_ my life who are too short tempered and impatient to be real parents, and then had to deal with two truck drivers who couldn't just leave me alone. I am not in the mood to deal with questions and demanding law enforcers."

"Huh? What are you-"

"I know most of your kind, you pretend to help people in need. But you're only doing it for the money, all you care about are the bonuses you get for giving people tickets over trivial things," I hissed, "I guess my negative, paranoid father was good for something after all."

Wait, something's wrong. I would never insult the police or my own father like this. Why was I saying these things? … It felt liberating, but also very wrong. I need to stop doing this. I don't want to hurt more people… _Even though they deserve it._

"Kid, uh…" he seemed very unnerved, "I don't know where you've been hearing these things, but it seems like you've been through a lot tonight. Look, I'm just gonna take you down to the precinct so we can take care of this, alright? We can contact your guardians when we get there."

I still had the knife in my hand, the fool didn't bother confiscating it from my hand. The urge to slit him right now was rising. N-no… no, I won't do that… not again, not ever.

"Heh, which ones?" I responded dryly, "I seem to have multiple 'guardians' in my life."

"Uh, just come with me. We'll get this figured out," The officer said, grabbing my arm and dragging me to his car.

I could've so easily slit that wrist of his, but no… I wouldn't do that… I shouldn't. The anger I had pent up from before was going back down. I only attacked those two drivers because I… I felt like I _had_ to, and look at where it got me. But assaulting a cop would just make things much worse for me. As soon as he put me into the backseat of his car, he closed the door.

I looked down at myself. My striped shirt was soaked in blood, and my knife was still dripping with blood. Thoughts of what happened came back to me… I can't believe what I almost did... I dropped the knife and gritted my teeth in fear. I felt cold. Not only did I severely injured those two, but I… _enjoyed_ it! What's happening to me? I'm not a bad girl, right? I-I would n-never… I w-wouldn't hurt anyone! Why didn't I just stay quiet and be good when they called the cops? The police probably could've helped me go to Mt. Ebott for _free_!

I still had my water bottle. I opened it up to drink some water. I needed to calm down and try to figure this out. I wasn't a violent person… or a sassy one… What happened to me back there? Whatever came over me, it felt _good_ … and I hate it. Did those two monsters do this to me? W-why would they? Did they bring me back here to eliminate humans or something?

The police officer who pulled me in here came into the driver's seat. "Okay, I'm going to take you downtown. Can you tell me what happened back there? Did you use that knife on them?"

"... I…"

The cop waited for a response from me. I couldn't find the words I was looking for. He asked the question again.

"I-I… I don't… know…" It didn't feel like me, yet at the same time it did.

"You don't know? What do you mean?"

"I-I just don't! Stop asking me!" I cried in desperation. Dad would say I was digging myself a bigger hole at this rate.

The police officer just sighed and started up the car. However, before he could move, something green came bursting out from the road, wrapping around the cars. I gasped as I looked out the window, seeing huge thorns.

"What the devil-" The officer shouted.

And white pellet things broke through the windshield, knocking out the officer. I yelped when one of the thorny vines came towards me. But its thorns retracted as it wrapped around my waist and pulled me out.

* * *

I screamed and struggled in the vine, before I heard a familiar voice, "Howdy, Chara, remember me?"

I opened my eyes in shock to see it was… Flowey? He was smiling at me.

"F-Flowey? What're you doing?" I asked him.

"Just thought I help an old friend out," Flowey replied. "Looks like you could use some."

"Flowey, you shouldn't attack the cops like that!" I scolded.

"But they were going to take you to jail, Chara," Flowey said. "I just wanted to be sure you were free."

"What? Flowey, my name isn't Chara!" I frowned. "And… I just wanted to go to Mt. Ebott without trouble!"

"Heh… you can still do that. I can help you get back there, Ch- Frisk, however you might have to get pretty violent if you want to make it there in one piece," Flowey smiled. "Your LOVE will increase a lot and make you stronger the more you fight, isn't that just wonderful?"

"Love? But how…?" I didn't get it, but I shook my head. "I don't want to hurt anyone… I already did enough damage with those poor guys back there… I… I…"

Flowey's stem grew long as he began to circle around me. "Relax, Chara… there's no need to be so scared. These humans deserve it, after all they've done and treated you. The least you could do is pay them back."

My breathing started becoming labor again. I shouldn't listen to him, he's clearly a bad influence… and yet… a part of me was tingling in excitement about it. A chance to get stronger… a chance to get back at humanity for treating me like trash.

"That's right, Chara, I can see it in your eyes. This is what you wanted for a long time," Flowey whispered in my ear. One of his vines stretched into the car he held with his thorny vines, and it came back out, holding something. He put it into my hands.

I looked at my hand to see it was my knife. I didn't want this… I don't want to hurt anyone… but… I… I do want to become stronger… I don't want to be hurt anymore. I don't want to be the useless human being I always knew I was. But killing others…? I… I shouldn't… it's not right… I felt myself shaking. Flowey kept whispering sweet promises how much stronger I would be, and the justice I would extract from these people. I gripped the knife tighter, feeling a smile on my face. Flowey would look after me… he's always been my friend, I know I can trust him. These people didn't deserve mercy.

* * *

 **DarkFoxKit: Uh-oh, what is happening to Frisk? Is Chara really getting a hold of her?**

 **penguinfan28 : Yes, a knife. :3**

 **ThatGuyWhoWatchesVideos : Your luck, huh? Would that be good luck? And true, Gaster would be the most obvious candidate, despite not really having a role in the game itself. Fan theories can go far for an unknown entity.**

 **Fogstorm621 : Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter so much. :) And your guess is a pretty good one.**

 **Joltik12 : Heh, have fun with Undertale if you're able to get it!**

 **SneaselXRiolu : That's a pretty complicated plan, and no they don't want to kill Frisk. ^^' They want her to RESET, and killing her would just cause her to go back to the last SAVE file, so that wouldn't do them any good.**

 **JadeKnight : Actually, I'm planning to do a Danny Phantom (from my fanfic My Brother's a Ghost) crossover with Gravity Falls in case you're interested in that.**

 **AnimeGirl : Uh... okay.**

 **The Moonfox Collective : Heh, I'll let you see whether or not Jessica's involved with this. Yeah, that would be an odd sensation, and Frisk feels that the Frisk who is the ambassador to the monsters is someone else entirely.  
That whole void between world thing just sounds complicated and painful. X_X  
My parents love me, they can just be really narrow minded. And thank you!**

 **SolarShade : Yup, looks like Chara is doing more than just taking a bit of a hold. And no, Chara can only control one person at a time, at least in this story.**


	14. Chapter 14: Chara

**DarkFoxKit: … Um… are you going to come out of the blanket any time soon?**

 **Donfyre: Erm… *pokes my head out from the blanket* A-are you gonna stop teasing me like you did on the RESET Warfare AN? ^^;**

 **DarkFoxKit: Oh come on, does it look like I have a camera right now? *Is holding a plate of a really big cookie* Come on, let me see that adorable face of yours. c:**

 **Donfyre: COOKIE! :D *jumps out of the blanket and stands in front of Fox eagerly with his tail wagging***

 **DarkFoxKit: Awww, that's so cute! So would you mind telling me what you think about the next chapter?**

 **Donfyre: *is trying to get to the plate of cookies, but Fox kept keeping it away from him* The next chapter? Of Memories of a Soul? Um… okay? It's the one after Frisk messes up the truck people and Flowey persuades Frisk to trust him, right? Weeell… the next chapter is gonna be what Frisk does now after what he's done, and with Flowey at his side too. It was shocking. ^^; So uh… why did you want me to do that?**

 **DarkFoxKit: *Picks up the cookie and smiles* Say hi to the readers~ *Wipes a chocolate chip away to reveal a camera lens***

 **Donfyre: …. Y-YOU BETRAYED ME! DX *is already back under the blankets***

 **DarkFoxKit: Aww, come on Fyre, don't be like that! … Uh… go ahead with the chapter, readers, this may take a while. ^^'**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Chara**

Flowey was on my shoulder as we walked into town. I wanted to hurry up and get to Mt. Ebott, but Flowey suggested we should at least get some supplies before we go.

The nearest supermarket was a little far to walk, but guess there's not much of a choice. There were a lot of annoying people running around.

"Gah!" I hissed when someone ran me over.

"O-oh! Excuse me, I'm in a hurry!" A young man said frantically.

Flowey hissed from beside me, "Are you going to let this idiot get away with hitting you like that, Chara?"

 _Of course I won't let anyone get away with that._ I thought to myself, feeling a smile coming up on my face.

"Oh it's no problem," I said sweetly to the young man.

"A-are you okay? Your shirt… is that blood?" The young man asked nervously.

"Yes, it's blood," I said, gripping my knife. "And now I want yours."

"W-what?"

I launched at him without warning. The shocked look on his face was priceless before I swung my knife at his chest. I didn't want to kill him yet, it would be no fun to kill him right off the bat. My knife tore through his shirt as a red gash mark was left in his chest.

The young man screamed in shock and pain, and it made me giddy.

"That's what you get for running into Chara like that, you idiot," Flowey said as white pellets appeared around him, making sure he couldn't run away.

"W-why are you hurting me? I-it was an accident…" He said in fear, holding his bleeding chest.

"I don't care if it was an accident or not," I growled, feeling rage and anger building up inside me.

Just looking at this pathetic human made me want to strike him down. It was rage I couldn't explain, but I just wanted to act out on it. I gripped my knife as I ran at him again. The young man, seeing me coming, ran away from me. The pellets Flowey surrounded this coward with smacked into his forehead, knocking him back.

The young man hissed in pain, holding his forehead.

"Where do you think you're going?" Flowey snickered. "Chara's not finished with you yet!"

I took notice of the crowd looking at us. Heh, these people should just mind their own business, but hey, if they want to stay here and watch one of their own die in front of their eyes, fine by me. It'll be a lot easier for me to strike them all down in one place any ways.

"P-please stop… I didn't hurt you… I just ran into you, please… I'll watch where I'm going… I-I'm sorry if I did hurt you… please let me go…" The young man begged, tears in his eyes.

I hesitated.

"Don't stop now, Chara. Don't forget how humans treated you, how they treated the monsters you call your family. They treat us like garbage, and they won't hesitate to kill us all, but not if you can kill them first," Flowey said to me.

"H-hey, what are you doing? Are you really going to stab him?" Someone from the crowd asked, sounding scared.

I looked at the person who spoke and smiled at him, "Does it look like I'm _not_ going to stab him?"

The crowd looked around, scared. Some of them began running towards me, to stop me I assumed. Flowey summoned more pellets around them, knocking them all back.

"Nobody interferes!" Flowey hissed at them.

I approached the crying boy, knife tightly in my grip. His hand was covered in blood, still holding his cut open wound no doubt.

"S-stop… please don't h-hurt me…" The boy begged, crying his eyes out, looking at me in fear.

Again, I hesitated. The boy looked really terrified… did I really want to do this?

 _Humans are cowards. They can't own up to what they've done, they all deserve death._

"That's it, Chara, finish him off. Gain the LOVE you deserve." Flowey smiled.

I raised my knife, the boy shut his eyes while the people in the crowd began screaming at me to stop.

I almost plunged the knife into his heart, when I felt a sudden familiar tingle in my chest that stopped me. My red Soul was coming out of my chest, then it dinged before it suddenly turned blue and I felt a heavy weight of gravity over my Soul.

"What?" I was confused.

"Tch! Of course HE had to show up now!" Flowey growled.

I turned around, my eyes widen in surprise when I saw a familiar face looking at me. It was Sans… what's he doing here? His left eye was glowing a blue-yellow color as he approached me.

"... Kid… what are you doing? Why were you trying to hurt this poor human?" Sans asked me, sounding calm yet serious.

"She doesn't have to answer to you anymore!" Flowey snapped.

Sans looked at the flower on my shoulder before his left eye gave a ping sound, turning Flowey's body blue. I gasped when Flowey was shoved off my shoulder by an invisible force.

"OW!"

Sans turned back to me. "Frisk… what happened to you? Put that knife down."

I glared at him, feeling like he would attack me. "I just wanted to go back to Mt. Ebott! I only wanted to defend myself! Is that so wrong!?"

I stopped when I realized I sounded like the Jessica from my nightmares did. I looked down at myself, seeing the bloody knife in my hand. I was beginning to shake.

"I know you, Frisk. You're a pacifist, you hate fighting even to defend yourself," Sans said while I continued to shake. "What changed? Was it the flower? Or was it… The ghost LOVE you received when you decided to kill everyone?"

"I didn't kill _anyone_! And what is so bad about love!?" I snapped.

"Heh… I guess you still don't remember… LOVE is an acronym we use. It stands for Level Of Violence. The more you kill, the less you will hurt when hurting others," Sans explained.

"I told you that, remember?" Flowey said. "Or did you forget that too?"

I almost dropped my knife as blood left my face… LOVE… Love… Level of Violence… THAT'S what he meant!? I-I… I remember Flowey saying something like that, but… I guess I really did forget...

… It's starting to make sense now… but… why the heck did they have to use an acronym like that? It's misleading! I… I really hurt this poor boy… he bumped into me, but it was just an accident, and yet I... I've already hurt so many people… I can't even go back home like this. The news people saw this, Mom and Dad are going to see this if they hadn't already. Mom will scream and yell at me, wishing I was never born. Dad will call me a demon and I would go to hell. Then they would both kick me out to live off the streets by myself. They… they would do that… Did I even have a home anymore? Sans saw what I did, he probably saw what I was doing on the news. The other monsters will never want me back now. I… I have nowhere to go…

"Kid… I know this is scary, but… I'm sure we can fix all this. Just put your weapon down and come here," Sans said gently to me.

Something about this seemed… _very_ familiar… and it made me uneasy. _He's trying to trick me. He'll just turn on me the second I let myself be vulnerable!_ I shook my head. N-no, Sans wouldn't do that… unlike humans, monsters were very nice creatures… I… I can trust him… r-right? I dropped my knife to the floor and approached Sans, wanting nothing more than to cry in his chest.

"Thanks kiddo, I knew Frisk was still in there somewhere," Sans said as I ran into his embrace. "I'll take you back to Mt. Ebott, I even know a shortcut… but… I must apologize, we can't have _you_ running around."

Before I could question what he meant by that, I felt something hard hit me in the back of my head. I only had enough time to give a surprise yelp before everything went black for me.

* * *

I woke up again somewhere dark. Looking around, I could see this was a kindergarten classroom. All these little kids were asleep on their mattresses, some had pillows, some had stuffed animals and others had blankets. I looked down at myself to see I was much smaller. It was like I had regressed back to the age of 5. Why was I here?

"You're awake already, Frisk?"

I turned to the voice. It was… my only friend… Ken.

"Ken?" I looked at him.

"I guess you didn't feel like taking a nap today either, huh?" Ken smiled kindly at me.

I… I remember this day… it was the day… everything changed. When I was more outgoing… and more cheerful… Ken was my best friend. We did everything together, he always encouraged me when I felt down, and he would defend me when someone was trying to bully me.

"No… I guess not…" I answered back.

"Do you want to draw something?" Ken asked me, holding out some pieces of paper.

"But… good kids always takes their naps, right?" I remembered asking.

"Heh… I think we should make an exception today, Frisk. Come on, I like your drawings, they could be good for cartoons when you grow up," Ken said to me.

I nodded and took the pencil and paper, beginning to draw random things.

"Frisk…" Ken sighed. "Um… there's no easy for me to say this but… remember that promise we made to never, ever split apart?"

I looked at him and said, "Yeah?"

"I'm… I'm afraid… I'll have to break that promise, Frisk…" Ken said sadly.

I stopped drawing and said, "What? Why?"

"Because, after all that extra stuff I did with the teachers, my parents found out I have a special gift, a young genius they called me, and they want to send me to some other school. We'll be… moving somewhere far away tomorrow… so… this is our last day together…" Ken said.

I dropped my pencil. I didn't want to believe it, but what Ken was saying is that he was basically leaving me. I remembered crying a lot that day. The teachers couldn't get me to stop. I hated that Ken, my one and only friend in this world, was leaving.

I also remembered my other classmates didn't want anything to do with me because I withdrew into myself. My parents didn't make matters any better, they just told me to stop crying or they'd give me something to cry about. Anyone else who I remotely got along with ended up leaving me behind anyways. I hate this world, I hate my life, I hate how little humans cared about each other. They want to go live their own lives, but they don't care about the people they're leaving behind, and why should they? Because we're holding them back, we're just people who exist, they go on and do great things and forget about us in the end.

I never heard from Ken again. Not by phone, not by internet… it's like he disappeared from the face of the planet. What was the point of making friends? They'll all just leave me in the end anyway.

* * *

" _I'll never leave you, Frisk."_

I gasped and looked up to see who was talking to me. It was… another girl, who looked similar to me. She wore a green shirt with a yellow stripe, and brown pants. Her hair was brown, and her eyes… her irises were red and creepy. She smiled at me.

" _We can be friends forever, and ever. And I'm not just saying that, Frisk. I promise to never leave you."_

"How do I know that? Everyone else left, and my parents are leaving me to rot," I said. "Nobody cares about me. They're all too busy with their own lives."

" _I'll never be too busy for you, Frisk. You can trust me. I'll make sure those people who hurt you pay dearly for what they've done."_

The girl reached out her hand to me, giving me a friendly smile. I looked at her, tears filling my eyes. I felt so alone… I couldn't remember anything else, just the cold, darkness of loneliness, and how nobody would ever care about me. I reached out for her hand and grabbed it with my own. Suddenly everything around me grew fuzzy.

* * *

I gasped as my eyes flew open and I found myself behind glass walls. I panted in fear as my hands touched the cold glass. I noticed I was in some kind of lab… was I being experimented on? My Soul was out of my body. I looked down to see Alphys was at the computer. Undyne and Papyrus were talking out the door. Toriel and Sans were both looking at me. Why…? Why did they put me in here? Was it because I hurt those people? I couldn't hear what they were saying, but one thing was clear… they didn't trust me.

Tears trickled down my face. I hated this. Nobody really cared about me… I'm just a worthless piece of human trash… I'll never amount to anything. Mom was right… she should've had another child, a more worthy one. I felt a lot of pain in my Soul, and it wasn't because of the monster's magic. It was getting too much, my body was in pain from the emotional pain alone. I hiccuped and cried. Why did I exist? I have no business of being here. I banged furiously against the glass. I wanted someone to feel my pain. If I couldn't give them emotional pain, than physical pain will have to suffice! I vaguely realized my irises were red in the reflection of the glass, but I didn't care, I wanted out! I wanted to hurt someone so they know the pain I was feeling.

I banged on the glass more and more, trying to break it. The monsters that were watching me were starting to back away nervously. The glass cracked, until finally it shattered. Alarms were blaring off.

"F-Frisk!" Toriel yelled in concern.

"No! Don't take another step! Frisk isn't herself right now!" I heard Sans yelling.

I looked up at them, seeing terror and shock in all their eyes. It hurts… it all hurts so much…

I grabbed the nearest sharp objects I could find, which was a piece of glass. I stood up and glared at all the monsters.

"Frisk… now please calm down… we're not going to hurt you…" Sans said cautiously.

"It hurts… so much…" I cried, feeling unwanted tears falling from my eyes.

"Calm down… please… tell me what hurts?" Sans asked me.

I grabbed onto my chest, as if a bullet went through. "It hurts… make it… stop!"

"That's… that's what we saw in the Soul," I heard Alphys say. "Her Soul… it's breaking…"

"Frisk! No!" Toriel put her hand over her mouth in horror.

Is that what was happening? My Soul is… breaking?

 _It's these monsters fault. They're the ones who kept shattering your precious memories, and now they're breaking it!_ I found it hard to breathe again.

"Frisk!"

"What's this?" I heard Alphys' voice, but it was getting hard to see. "Someone opened the chamber!"

"What!? Put it back!" Undyne yelled.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" I heard Papyrus scream.

Sans and Toriel moved away, and I put my hand over my eyes, trying to get it stop blurring out. Then I heard a low growl. Looking back up, I saw something face to face with me.

It gave a noise that I couldn't understand. This thing in front of me looked like some kind of cat-like blob, vibrating a lot. I glared at it.

"What do you want!?" I snapped.

The thing charged at me, pouncing me into the wall. I felt weak and dizzy, but still glaring in defiance. The cat-like blob's face came up to my face. I could practically feel it breathing.

" **Fr… isk… I… follow… you…"**

What…? I noticed the face changed a bit, turning into a more human-like face… a face that I had grown familiar with. A face I saw before I had climbed Mt. Ebott.

"... Jessica…!?"

* * *

 **DarkFoxKit: What? Jessica? What's she doing here and what happened to her? O.O And what's happening to Frisk? Will she survive or will her Soul finally break? And is Chara taking over? Heh... guess you'll have to wait and find out. :P**

 **penguinfan28 : Well thankfully Sans stopped them... or did he? O.O'**

 **Fogstorm621 : Eh, I bumped up the rating to T, I realized this might be too much for K+. ^^' Well Flowey isn't wrong, Chara is still in Frisk's Soul, just not possessing her, although she is trying. The thing about Flowey is that he can tell when he's seeing Chara even if it's in a different body.**

 **ThatGuyWhoWatchesVideos : Jerry, huh? I feel more sorry for him than anything because nobody likes him. I know he's a jerk, but even jerks can feel lonely and sad, right?**

 **Bennetthedrummer : Hah! I see what you did there! ... How dark. ^^'**

 **Jotlik12 : Inside Out? As in the movie? Huh...**

 **17nicholasc : I don't think Chara is a bad person, but she is pretty messed up. And you were right in saying Sans came to the rescue. XD**

 **AnimeGirl : You could say that.**

 **SneaselXRiolu : They know about Chara and what she and Frisk had done before, of course they don't want her to come back. ;3**

 **Primus1661 : Thank you, and that is a lot of cookies. I'm sure Fyre would LOVE those, he's a cookie _maniac_! XD**

 **JadeKnight : You like the idea where Frisk turns into Chara? Creepy ending.**


	15. Chapter 15: Memories

**DarkFoxKit: *is stalking Fyre* Hee, hee, hee~**

 **Donfyre: *is standing in front of the camera* Yeah, uh… I'm trying to pretend that I don't know she's there. It's not working, she's giving me the chills. ^^; Well, hiya readers! Welcome back to another chapter of Memories of a Soul! … Yeeeaah, it's been a while since the last update, but we're here now- WAH!**

 **DarkFoxKit: *Pounces Fyre from behind and sits on his back* Hiya Fyre! … Oooh, we're finally picking this story back up? Heya readers! … Sorry it took so long to update, we wanted to focus on finishing up our Mother 3 fanfiction. ^^'**

 **Donfyre: *pouts under Fox* I'm not getting out of this for the next few hours… DX A-anyways, now that our Mother 3 fanfic is finished, there should be more attention towards our two Undertale fanfics now! Well… a little at least. So look forward to that. :P**

 **DarkFoxKit: Yup~ And I get to play with Fyre more! *tickles his feet***

 **Donfyre: MEEP! *squirms frantically, enough to finally get out from under Fox* Y-you know I'm sensitive to certain tickling stuffs! *pouts* Besides, what good do the readers get from watching me be tormented?**

 **DarkFoxKit: So they can watch how cute you're being~ *curls my tail around his neck* Now let's go play while the readers enjoy the chapter!**

 **Donfyre: WAH! Nooooo! DX *is dragged away by the neck***

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Memories**

I found myself against the wall with this cat-like blob thing pinning me to it, and their face looked like Jessica's. What happened to her? I wanted to ask her, but my chest was hurting so much that I began to panic and pushing against her in desperation, wanting to get away from the pain, from everyone.

"LET ME GO!" I shouted.

The Jessica cat blob was saying something that I couldn't understand. I used the sharp glass I was holding to slash at her like a knife. But it didn't seem to do anything.

" **$ &%*# !"** Was her reply, a reply I couldn't understand. " **%*$ &#... %$# ."**

"GO AWAY!"

Before I could do anything else, I felt that familiar tingle in my burning chest. I gasped as I saw the red light of my Soul coming out. Is this Jessica creature trying to do a soul dive with me!? I couldn't stop it, no matter how much I wanted to, so my Soul came floating out in front of me. My Soul seemed a little different this time… it was a dull shade of red this time, and it looked cracked… is this what Alphys meant by my Soul breaking…?

Looking down from my Soul, there were words there that I never noticed before… it said… **Chara LV1-20-1-20-1 HP 17/20-78/99-15/20-75/99-10/20** I-I couldn't keep up… the LV and HP part kept changing back and forth like some kind of glitch, and it hurts… a lot… ugh… make it stop…

I panted, trying to focus on my breathing. I couldn't even move my Soul because I was in so much pain and agony. But I was still aware I had to deal with the cat blob with Jessica's face. I managed to look up at her in time to see some kind of wavey string moving around me. It was hard to focus on it since it didn't seem to have a stable form itself. What would happen if it hit me? It would probably kill me, especially with my Soul being as weird as it was right now.

The wavey strings hit my Soul. Urk! I let out a scream as my head was filled with pictures I didn't recognize yet was familiar with.

* * *

I was on a patch of flowers. Flowey tried to kill me, Toriel took me by the hand. The monsters in the area attacked me, I talked to them, I attacked them, I spared them, I killed them. I spared Toriel, I killed Toriel. I walked on the snow, it was so cold, I played with Papyrus and Sans' puzzles, I ignored the puzzles. I spared the monsters, I killed them all as they turned to dust. The town was lively with monsters, the town was empty and dead. I dated with Papyrus, I sliced off Papyrus' head. I played with the monsters and taught one to play the piano, I turned them all to dust and relished in it. I ran from the armored warrior, I fought with an angry dummy, I killed the happy dummy. I helped Spike up from falling off the bridge, I tried to kill him for some easy execution points. I was trying to plead with Undyne to stop fighting, I was killed many times trying to fight Undyne the Undying. I ran from Undyne and gave her water, I killed Undyne and watched her melt from her own Determination. I hung out with Undyne and became friends with her, I kept going without looking back. I found ways to encourage monsters to show their true feelings, I killed the monsters with a smile on my face. The hotel was full of lively monsters, the hotel was deserted. I danced with Mettaton, I was sure to kill the stupid robot with my full killing intent.

* * *

I gasped, holding my head. These pictures were clashing in my head so much that it was hard to tell where I was anymore.

* * *

I was in some kind of bright hall, Sans was standing there. He had a genuine smile on his face… no, the smile was strained and dark… He was my judge, for every LOVE and EXP I've gained. He was standing in my way. Sans was happy to see I never killed anyone. Sans was angry I killed everybody without mercy. Sans knew me facing Asgore was inevitable. Sans was going to stop me no matter what. Please don't hurt me…

* * *

" **Fri...sk… you… I… fell…"**

I was heard someone's voice say to me. They sounded strained whoever they are.

 _I've killed everyone in the Underground._ I've spared everyone in the Underground. _I became strong and merciless._ I never changed and befriended everyone. _I will destroy humanity._ I will show humanity monsters are not evil. _I want more blood and dust to spill._ I don't want to hurt anybody.

What are these thoughts? Are they even mine?

I was vaguely aware of some kind of flashing red light and a loud sound of some kind. Someone was shouting, but I couldn't hear them… or rather I couldn't comprehend anything. I felt something or someone holding me. The Jessica cat blob was suddenly further away… my Soul was gone… where…? The pain was still in my chest… What's happening? Am I being dragged away?

The haze was clearing up a bit when I was finally able to understand what the voices were saying.

"Hurry! Get Frisk back into the chamber now! She's too unstable!"

"No, we don't have time. Perform a soul dive _now_! We have to get to the Soul before it shatters!"

"She's being overwhelmed, hurry!"

"I'LL HOLD HER DOWN!"

I felt something hard holding me down. A kind monster I had killed, sliced off his head… I yelled and struggled. Was he back for vengeance? Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!

I felt that tingle going through my chest again, and I saw my Soul coming out… when did it go back in…? Someone was in front of me. There were two of them… who…? … Sans… and Alphys…? Sans… is going to blast me with those skulls… he's angry… Alphys… is all alone… all because of me. Please have mercy on me! … But I didn't have mercy on them, why should I expect the same?

Still I struggled to move my Soul to get out of the way of their attacks. They were everywhere. I couldn't move my Soul very well, it felt very heavy. A green bone and lightning bolt hit my Soul. It… actually didn't hurt… but that could just be the poison making me think I was safe. Sans and Alphys both looked absolutely horrified… why?

"S-Sans, what's happening? W-why is her LV and HP constantly changing like that?" Alphys asked in horror. "T-that's not normal!"

"No, it's not…"

"What did that child do to her?"

"It wasn't the child's fault… they were only trying to fix her memories… but this is something else…"

 _Attack them, now!_

No, I won't.

"Wh-what… what should we, uh, d-do?" Alphys asked.

"We can't help her until she makes a decision. That's how the soul dive works," Sans said grimly.

Are they going to kill me? Should I defend myself? Or should I… I… I've already hurt them enough… I've killed two monsters that were closest to them… Papyrus… and Undyne.

 _Then kill them, so they can be with the monsters they love so much! It'll be quick and easy._

…

 _Letting them live would be crueler. Just one swipe and they'll both be dust._

 **Chara LV20 HP 99/99**

"P-Papyrus… you should let them go…" Sans's eyes were black, his face was sweating.

I felt a heavy weight lifted off me as I approached Sans and Alphys, both looking at me with a fearful expression.

… No… I can't… I won't…! They're my friends… I'm not going to kill them!

 _Why not? You've already killed everyone else, you might as well go all the way._

"FRISK? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Please stop Frisk… Sans and Alphys only want to help…"

"HEY PUNK! You're supposed to be a wimp with a big heart, remember?"

They're… they're alive… I know they are… I hear their voices…

 _No, they're just trying to trick you. Kill them now!_

I felt my arms trying to move on their own, but I stopped them. Looking at Sans and Alphys, they were cowering, but not running away. They have every right to run… but they're not… why aren't they…?

 _Because they're idiots who want revenge on you for killing their precious monsters._

No… that's not it… they're here because… they care about _me_. They're not angry, they're worried. What was I doing…? Why did I want to kill them?

 _Because it makes you stronger, it makes you no longer care about how badly you were treated, how you were constantly abandoned by your so-called friends. You wanted your Level of Violence to be high so you wouldn't feel hurt when these monsters you've befriended decided they've had enough of you too. You wanted me to stay with you._

My arm was raised high above me, my friends were looking at me in fear. I could kill them, I could grow stronger, I… refuse. I dropped my arm, I...

I… I remember now… I remember my time in the Underground… and how I met… you, Chara.

I stepped back and away from Sans and Alphys, before the floor met up with my face. I could hear voices of concern calling for me before everything went black.

* * *

When I had first fallen into the Underground, I was terrified. I thought I was going to die when I tripped into this cave, but the flowers under me must've saved me from the fall. I was still full of determination to find something out that nobody else had. That was when I first met Flowey. Flowey tried to kill me, and I became distrustful towards monsters, even someone as sweet as Toriel. I kept thinking she was pretending to be nice and only wanted to kill me like Flowey did. But I didn't attack her or anyone else. I didn't like fighting and just wanted to be friends.

It started out nice, I was able to talk my way out of any situation with these monsters… that is until I had died for the first time. I woke up and found myself back at the last point I apparently SAVED. That was when I found out about my ability to 'RESET' reality. I had actually managed to break the barrier my first time around, after discovering Flowey's true identity as Asriel. But… when we came out into the surface world, I became scared. It would mean my adventure was over and I would have to go home and face my parents again. I had just released monsters that my dad always called demons… what would they say? What would they do?

Scared of the consequences, I decided to RESET and start the entire adventure over. I was just going to play it like before, but then… I accidentally killed a Froggit. It had hoped at me so suddenly that I instinctively cut it with my stick and caused it to turn to dust. That was when I first heard Chara's voice whispering to me. I was… reminded of the abandonment and loneliness I felt back home. She told me how even all my monster friends will eventually leave me too, because I was not one of them and never will be. She told me if I didn't want to hurt anymore, I should raise my LOVE and continue to kill every monster I see, and if I didn't like it then I could always just RESET.

By the time my LOVE was up to three, Chara and I made a game out of hunting down every last monster in the Ruins until they were all dust. It was fun, and I no longer felt so guilty for killing them. Chara promised she would never leave me, and we could do whatever we wanted once we get out of this dump. I believed her. I had hunted down and killed every single monster in the Underground. Some had managed to evacuate, along with Alphys, not that I really cared. It wasn't until I fought with Sans did things started to get hectic. By that point, I was constantly smiling and grinning, excited for more dust on my knife. Chara was my best and only friend, the only one I would listen to. She understood my pain, she was the only one who I could count on.

Sans was difficult to say the least… it was because he killed me so many times that my mind started to get bored and wandered. I let Chara handle Sans while I began thinking to myself. I had thought back on all the monsters I killed, those monsters who were once my friends. My LOVE had become so high that I didn't care anymore… but death after death from Sans, my mind had time to think more and more. While my LOVE was still high, my senses and moral standards slowly started coming back. I began to regret killing everyone. In fact, by the time Sans killed me for the 30th time, I began hating myself for doing so. I told Chara to let me 'fight' with Sans again.

When Sans offered me mercy… I decided to spare him, shocking Chara. Sans… killed me with no resistance. I had decided to go back and start anew. I've decided to face my future reality with my new monster friends and family once the barrier was broken and leave that RESET button alone no matter what, as it should've been from the start.

* * *

" _You are just unbelievable, Frisk. We had been so close to destroying that mudhole and then you backed out at the last second."_

I looked at Chara, we were both floating in darkness, perhaps somewhere in the void of my subconscious mind.

"Chara, were you the one who convinced Flowey to get me to RESET so you could try to make me kill everyone again?" I asked her.

" _I can still talk to Asriel when he's asleep, so yes. Heh, too bad you were so stubborn and adamant about RESETting, even with your memory loss. I thought I had a golden opportunity this time when you forgot everything, but you still had your cowardice. Frisk, why? Humanity had wronged you, abandoned you, treated you like dirt, and yet you're still allowing this?"_

"Humanity didn't treat me _that_ badly… Sure my parents might've emotionally abused me, but they just wanted what was best for me. They weren't aware of how much their actions were damaging me, they thought they were being good parents, because their parents raised them like that. And my friend that moved away… Ken had a talent that his family saw, and knew he would want to use it for the world, so they had to move to send him to a school meant for someone like him. It wasn't anyone's fault really…"

" _Oh, that's how the world works, is that it? Well the world needs to burn then. If it allows such heartbreak and not even care because that's just how it is."_

"Chara… I don't know what happened to you, but fighting against humanity would make us no better than them. Shouldn't we at least try to make things work without hurting anyone?"

" _Heh… no matter what you do, Frisk, someone is always going to get hurt. Whether it's by words or by fists, it doesn't matter."_

"Maybe, but I won't give up hope. Chara, you… you gave up hope and became bitter. I don't want to be like that… I just want to be myself, living with the people who care about me, even if it means living with monsters."

" _The humans will never accept these monsters. Your dad especially."_

"Maybe that is the case, but we'll never know until we try. Chara… I know you've regretted our actions too in the Underground. When we were almost one during our fight with Sans… I felt you slowing down with fighting him. We both knew we could've beaten him after the 10th try, we've memorized his attack patterns and all, but we kept failing on purpose. I know you felt it too, Chara."

" _... Well I'm not going to deny that I didn't want to go through with it anymore. But that was because of you and your soft pacifist little feelings, not mine. But boy it sure felt good being able to cut up those humans that tried to hurt us."_

"Chara please… let's agree not to resort to violence anymore…"

" _I can't promise you that, Frisk. While I may not be as destructive as I was when I first met you, I still cannot bring myself to forgive humanity. If they're going to attack, chances are I'm going to want to fight back without mercy."_

"Fine… then at least agree with me on this; don't take complete control of me. If you feel the need to fight back, allow me to still have control. I will show them mercy. I'll only fight back if I absolutely have no other choice, but I'm not going to severely damage or kill them."

" _Hmph, still a big softy I see, even after everything that's happened to you. I'm tired of this, Frisk. You do what you want, but just remember that I'm still here. After all I did promise to never leave your side. When you're feeling violent, I'll be sure to enjoy myself."_

I wasn't sure if that meant she agreed with me or not. She just gave me a wide smile with her creepy red eyes before she disappeared, leaving me alone in the darkness.

* * *

"... Frisk…?"

I slowly opened my eyes to see my friends gathered around me in concern. Toriel, Asgore, Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus and Sans.

"DID IT WORK?" Papyrus asked.

"H-her Soul stopped cracking and seemed to, uh, have been repairing itself… her, uh, memories look solid again…" Alphys said.

"Frisk, you must wake up, please, you are the future for monsters…" Asgore said gently.

"Everyone…?" I groggily sat up.

"FRISK!"

" **Fri...sk…"**

Jessica… that really is Jessica… that cat blob… but what happened to her…?

 **Frisk LV1 HP 20/20**

* * *

 **penguinfan28 : They LOVE you! :3**

 **SeaselXRiolu : Now that's a creepy Chara impression. O.O'**

 **sceera1 : All will be explained in due time, young grasshopper. *bows* You really like the ANs too? Ooh, cookies!**

 **ThatGuyWhoWatchesVideos : Nice accusation. XP**

 **Kitlith : How ironic, huh? And no, Jessica is not Chara.**

 **Chocolate-In-Business98 : I know, right?**

 **Fogstorm621 : Aww, my story is good? I'm flattered. What kind of fic are you working on? You're right on the money with Jessica being turned into an amalgamate, but she's not evil. Jessica knows who she is, she just can't communicate it well with what she had become.**

 **JadeKnight : Hah! You know, I love that sort of thing too. It rarely happens and when it does it usually only happens once or twice.**

 **AnimeGirl : That would be nice, seeing an animation as tribute for my story, that's never happened. Yes, Frisk had indeed gained LOVE before, but she is never a bad person.**

 **xAmethystFox : Hey, sorry for the wait, here's another chapter. Your patience rewards you.**

 **FanofFiction123 : Hey! I've finished the epilogue for Rebuild or Reborn by the way, and I might be posting the Mother 3 and Undertale crossover soon so look forward to that. ;P And don't forget to check out The RESET Warfare if you're interested in more me messing with Donfyre in the ANs.**

 **sansthehuman : Hey Sans, when did you turn human? And thank you for loving this story. :D**


	16. Chapter 16: Another Amalgamate?

**DarkFoxKit: *is lying in bed, groaning to herself.* Ugh… Hey readers… urf… s-sorry for the lack of enthusiasm… I think I got food poisoning or… the stomach flu…**

 **Donfyre: *comes in with a tray on his head filled with breakfast and a bunch of other delicious snacks* Is this what you like, Fox? I have orange juice, eggs, ham, toast- Oh? Are we starting the AN now?**

 **DarkFoxKit: *puts her paw over her mouth, trying not to throw up* Ugh… n-no… no food… please no food… Urf! *She ran to the bathroom and shut the door***

 **Donfyre: Um… I-I guess she doesn't want it. ^^; *looks over at the camera* Sorry about that, readers. Fox hasn't really been feeling good for the past few days, but she still managed to get you guys a new chapter! Though I'm worried about her overworking herself…**

 **DarkFoxKit: *comes back out of the bathroom and flopped back on the bed.* I… hate… this nauseated feeling… ugh… *she takes the orange juice from Fyre and drinks it* At least this doesn't make me want to vomit. Thank you, Fyre. *puts the empty cup on the nightstand and curls up in the bed, trying not to moan.***

 **Donfyre: *is looking at her anxiously* Ummm… s-so do you want anything else? Do you want more orange juice? I can put ice in it this time, if it wasn't cold enough! Or… do you want me to get you something? Maybe a movie or a book to help you relax, or I can-**

 **DarkFoxKit: Fyre! Will you relax? And you worry that I would be overworking myself. Next thing you know you'll be offering to take me into the bathroom whenever I so much as groan.**

 **Donfyre: *waits until Fox groans again* …. So do you need to be taken to the bathroom if it's too painful to walk?**

 **DarkFoxKit: *deadpans at Fyre* I'm fine! It's just- uuugh…**

 **Donfyre: YOU DON'T SOUND GOOD! ;A; Um, I-I'll be right back, Fox! *disappears in a flash and quickly comes back with a bunch of medicine and light meals* Okay, so this medication you should be taking twice a day, once after breakfast and before you sleep, these are some nice, healthy meals that should help with your tummy, but you shouldn't-**

 **DarkFoxKit: Fyre! I do not need all this attention! I'll be fine tomorrow! Urf… *but gives a smile at Fyre's fussings before looking at the camera* What are you guys still doing here? Go read the chapter, there's nothing but a sick fox and a fussy Wooper here.**

 **Donfyre: *pouts* I-I'm just wooorried, Fox. But uh, yeah, you guys should go read the chapter now. ^^; I can keep helping Fox while you guys do that, even if she doesn't want it. c:**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Another Amalgamate?**

I was looking at the thing I assumed to be Jessica…? But everyone was still fussing over me. Not that I can blame them, after all I still didn't know what happened to me. All I knew was that my memories of the Underground and my time on the surface finally came back, and I spoke with Chara. But what did it look like to my friends? They seem really worried whatever was going on.

"Frisk, are you sure you're okay?" Toriel asked me.

"Your LV is back to normal at least," Sans said.

"DID YOU FIX YOUR SOUL, FRISK?" Papyrus asked.

"Yeah! I knew nothing would keep you down forever! Though I'll admit, you scared the living sushi out of me, punk," Undyne said with a sheepish smile.

"This just doesn't make any sense!" Alphys threw her hands up as she glared at her computer monitor. "Frisk's Soul should've shattered. Her memories were so messed up that they began breaking her Soul, something tainted them. I know the child tried to fix it, but it should've already been too late! So how… why…?"

"It's okay," I said, speaking up. "I guess my own Determination and Jessica saved me." That and probably coming to an agreement with Chara helped.

"Humans and their phenomenal Determination are miracle workers," Asgore said with a smile.

"Wait, 'Jessica'?" Alphys questioned.

"Well… I think that's who this… uh… amalgamate is. Its face remind me of Jessica, but less… melty," I said.

"Wait. You know what an amalgamate is?" Undyne asked.

"Does this mean…?" Sans looked at me.

"Yeah… I remember everything." I smiled before frowning. "Except for the ones who did this to me in the first place. I never did see their face."

"We'll discuss that later. Do you really remember everything, Frisk?" Toriel asked, putting her hand over forehead and checking my face. Heh, typical mother.

"Yes Mom, I remember. We met in the Ruins, where you taught me how to talk my way out of a monster attacking me. You and Sans told jokes to each other from the door. And you and Asgore broke up, but you still share the responsibilities in the surface to make sure everyone lives happily and safe, while I'm the ambassador who tries to get humans to accept monsters. Did I leave anything out?"

Goat mom's eyes were tearing up, but in happiness this time. She embraced me in her hug, "Oh Frisk! I'm so glad you remember!"

"Yeah, me too." I smiled as I hugged her back.

"It must've been one heck of a mindful adventure," Sans winked.

"WAS THAT A JOKE, SANS!?" Papyrus snapped.

"Tibia honest, it only works if you have a sense of humerus." Sans smiled.

"SAAAAAAAAAANS!" Papyrus yelled.

"It's about time you remembered, punk! Remember how you ran away while I chased you down?" Undyne smirked.

"I also remembered having to pour water on you because you were too hot to go on." I smirked back.

"NGAAAAAH! You don't need to mention that!" Undyne pouted.

"It's good to have you back, Frisk," Asgore said. "We were worried we would lose you."

"Thanks everyone, but… what happened to Jessica?" I asked, pointing at the amalgamate that wasn't too far from the rest of us.

"The child's name is Jessica?" Alphys said. "I never got her name… but… w-well… she uh, was a part of an experiment… Frisk, uh, we never told you this but there… was another human who fell into the Underground after you did."

"What?" This was news to me.

* * *

"W-well, I never actually knew she was, uh, there… at the time, I-I was locked in my lab after the dance off between you and Mettaton. B-but from what I heard, sh-she fell while you went to visit Undyne and Papyrus just before you went to face off against Asgore," Alphys explained.

"Jessica… fell too?" I was surprised. So maybe my nightmare about her wasn't totally off base after all. "I never saw her there myself…"

"I never saw her either, but she had to have pass the Ruins in order to get to Snowdin…" Toriel said, also finding it strange.

"Yeah, it's weird, none of us were aware of another human roaming the Underground," Undyne said.

"MY PUZZLES DID NOT DETECT HER EITHER," Papyrus said.

"How strange, huh?" Sans winked. "It's almost like she was a ghost."

"I did not know of her either," Asgore said.

"You didn't know about Frisk until she came face to face with you either," Toriel said.

"I, uh, think I might know why none of us knew she was there," Alphys said.

"You do?" I looked at her.

Alphys was typing on her keyboard as something came up on screen. It looked like a diagram of Mt. Ebott. "W-well… you see, about a day or two after Frisk fell, another human fell. She actually did meet with all of us… well sort of… she never got to meet Asgore. From what I could tell from my cameras… this human girl made it all the way to Snowdin before she disappeared. My camera in Snowdin mysteriously became static. And nobody remembered her."

"... Wait… are you saying none of us remember her?" Undyne asked.

"NOOOOO! THAT CAN'T BE!" Papyrus yelled. "HOW COULD WE NOT REMEMBER ANOTHER HUMAN WAS THERE?"

I remembered what Flowey said before… the key to knowing who was erasing my memory was my memory of the Underground. He didn't mean just my adventures there, but he meant my full memory. That's when it clicked for me. "Was it because someone _made_ us forget?"

"Yes… it must be the same ones who made Frisk forget their experience in the Underground," Alphys concluded. "But the question is… who and why?"

"Is it possible… whoever done this to the poor child… did this using Alphys' experiment on the DT project?" Asgore said.

"But how would Determination melt Jessica? She's human, not a monster," I pointed out. "And why did she fall into the Underground? I thought she was with my class…"

Jessica gave me a pitiful look, one that reminded me of Snowdrake's mother. It was hard to tell if she was happy or sad.

" **Fri...sk… I… follow… you… to… Under… moun...tain…"** Amalgamate Jessica said.

"What?" I frowned. "Are you saying… you followed me when I climbed Mt. Ebott?"

She gave a nod… I think.

"How? Why? I made sure nobody else saw me climbing the mountain…" I asked.

" **Fou...nd… you… cli...mbing… we...nt… af...ter… y...ou… tri...ed… to… get… he...lp… no...body… ca...me… I… fe...ll…"** She answered the best she could in that state.

She saw me climbing the mountain and went after me? Then she must've saw me fall into the hole and tried to get help, but nobody wanted to climb the mountain. And Jessica tried to come after me herself. But then what happened to her?

* * *

"You are all idiots," said a voice that wasn't one of my friends.

A vine came out of nowhere. I gasped just as I heard my friends yelping in shock before the vine had them all tied up. The vine, whatever it did, knocked them out. I looked over at the corner to see Flowey popped out of the ground.

"You know, I'm surprised. Even after everything you went through, you still didn't RESET," Flowey said to me. "That's what I get for expecting a coward like you would even dare to mess with the timeline. You had no connection to the Underground, so you saw no reason to RESET, especially since you could just get your memory back eventually."

"Asriel? You've been a part of this!?" I frowned.

"Hey! I'm not Asriel, I'm Flowey! And besides, the Underground is a lonely place with no monsters around. I just wanted to play with you and Chara again, Frisk, was that so wrong?" Flowey hissed. "Besides, I wasn't a part of anything, I only tried to encourage you to try and RESET. The ones you _really_ want are taking your little freak of a friend away right now."

"What!?" I turned to see Jessica was being taken away by two people wearing coats. "Jessica!"

I tried to run after her, but Flowey blocked me with his bullets. "Where do you think you're going? I have your friends tied up, and I'm not letting you go anywhere. Not until you RESET! It'll fix everything."

"This whole mess started _because_ someone wanted me to RESET," I snapped. "And it's more than you, Asriel. I want answers and I want them now, who were those two and why did they want me to RESET so bad that they would force me to forget everything and almost shatter my Soul?"

"Heh…" Flowey gave me a grin. "Those two… they're Alphys' assistants. You didn't think she worked on something as big as the DT project alone, did you?"

Alphys? … Everything always seem to point back at Alphys. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

I sighed, "Asriel-"

"Flowey! The name's FLOWEY!" He snapped.

"Fine, _Flowey_ , do you _really_ want me to RESET everything?" I asked him.

This got him to pause, "Why would you ask me that?"

"It hasn't even been a year yet since the barrier was broken, and a lot has happened since then, but I know you wouldn't want to go through all of that again. You know if I RESET now, you'd forget everything too. You even told me so yourself when I came back to the Underground to visit you. Why the sudden change of heart?" I asked him. "Is it really because you wanted to see Chara again? Or… is it because you were just that lonely?"

"..." I knew I hit him on the mark, because Asriel hesitated there. "It isn't fair. Why do you and everyone else get to have a happy ending and I don't? I hated being there all alone, and I can't even RESET myself anymore. I want to play the game again, Frisk, whether it's with you or Chara."

"Flowey… you say you can't feel… and yet you show that you can still feel things like anger, fear and loneliness. I think maybe you're not as soulless as you think," I said.

"Of course I am! Why do you think I can't feel joy or love?" Flowey snapped at me.

"I think it's because you became bitter, too much hate and spite, perhaps Chara might've been responsible for most of it," I said.

"..."

"Flowey… Asriel… I'm sure we can help you, but it needs to be in the present, not the past," I said. "If there's one thing I've learned after all those RESETs I did… it's that no matter what I do, I can't save you, at least not in the Underground."

"Do you… really mean that? How can you help me with something like this? I'm a soulless flower after all." Flowey frowned.

"Miracles can happen; I never thought I would be the key to breaking down the barrier that kept the monsters locked up for centuries, and look at us now," I said with a smile. "But I couldn't do it alone… I had everyone's help; the monsters, the other human Souls, even you, Asriel."

"But nobody will want me here," Flowey said. "Nobody would want to help me."

"I'll keep you here, and I know we can get Alphys to help. But you'll have to trust me, okay?" I said gently. "Please, Asriel? You're my friend too…"

Flowey- no, Asriel, frowned again before sighing, unwrapping his vines from my friends. They had been knocked out when he grabbed them, but were otherwise fine.

"I'll be holding you to that, Frisk," Asriel said.

I smiled to him, "Thanks Asriel."

"Don't go thanking me," Asriel grumbled. "Now don't you have a couple of monsters to find?"

"Yeah, but I don't know where they could've gone," I said.

"Well I have an idea where they could be, but if they catch you then they'll make you forget," Asriel said.

"... Wait, how come everyone but you forgot who they were?" I asked.

"Duh, monsters can only affect the Soul. If I have no Soul, they can't make me forget," Asriel said.

"Oh right, then perhaps we can use that to our advantage," I said. "Asriel, will you be willing to help me find some answers?"

Asriel blinked and gave a sigh, "I shouldn't be helping you, but fine, I'm quite curious to see where this will go."

I smiled at him, "Thanks Asriel."

"Hey, don't go getting all cozy with me! If this doesn't work, well there's always the RESET possibility," Asriel said.

"Let's hope it doesn't come down to that. I rather not have to start the five months of my life over again," I said before looking around for a pot to put him in. If the plan works, Flowey can keep my own Soul safe from the memory dust.

* * *

"Ah, this'll do," I said, holding up a metal container. It had some water in it, which I poured on the floor.

"What's that for?" Asriel asked me.

"To put you in. I'll need you with me to keep my Soul and my memories safe," I said.

"Oh… are you going to tuck me under your shirt?" Asriel asked.

"... Would it be too awkward if I did?" I asked, feeling flushed.

Asriel didn't answer for a second before he said, "... Let's just… get this over with. Plant me in the pot."

I nodded and put the metal pot down before gently picking him up from the floor. I placed him into the pot as his roots stuck into it so he wouldn't fall out. I couldn't help but smile, it felt nice having Flowey on my side… and not as Chara.

I looked at my unconscious friends, "Maybe I should make sure everyone is okay… we might need their help."

"Whatever, just make sure you keep bone head away from me," Asriel said.

"You mean Sans?"

"Yes him, do you know how scary he is?"

"Heh… more than I would like to remember," I chuckled bitterly.

I guess the one thing I would've liked to have forgotten for good was when I fought with Sans... and in order to get Sans' lazy butt to fight me seriously, well... let's just say very few monsters were left alive... I shook my head, not wanting to think about it.

* * *

So Asriel and I waited for my friends to wake up. I just hope they don't attack Asriel before I get the chance to explain.

"Frisk…" I looked over at Asriel. "Are you sure… that your friends will be able to… cure me?"

"I don't know for sure if they can, but I believe they could help you given enough time. I don't think you're completely soulless, Asriel, you've just been filled with so much bitter and hate, most likely fed by Chara's Soul, that you've forgotten how to feel compassion and love. Perhaps Alphys could find a solution, if not her, then someone else," I said.

"You really strongly believe in your friends that much?" Asriel said. "Heh… are you sure you're not just being an idi- … naive about it?"

"I've seen some amazing things happen after I fell. I'm sure anything can happen, including bringing you back as Asriel again." I smiled.

I heard my friends groaning, they were starting to come to. Now's the time to find out once and for all who these two were and what they've done to Jessica.

* * *

 **DarkFoxKit: Um... the reviews didn't say much about the chapter. So I guess I don't have much to say this time.**

 **The-Jade-Knight of Kozar : Yeah.**

 **penguinfan28 : What about the story? You want that, right?**

 **ThatGuyWhoWatchesVideos : Yeah, she finally did. I actually forgot about that tiny Froggit.**

 **vivi05 : Heh, Temmie Jessica.**


	17. Chapter 17: An Experiment Gone Wrong

**DarkFoxKit: *groans* I'm so hungry… *looks at the readers* Hey guys, we're here for another update! Now where is my little Fyre?**

 **Donfyre: *walks in eating a slice of pizza* Oh, are we starting? Hiya everyone!**

 **DarkFoxKit: *looks at Fyre and the pizza hungrily* Why must you torture me so!? DX**

 **Donfyre: Ah ah, Foxy, you can't have this, remember? :3 *smiles deviously at her***

 **DarkFoxKit: WHY!? Why did we make that stupid bet!? *stomach growls* I know we bet that I can go on a week without eating unhealthy food but… I'm starving! That soup wasn't anywhere near filling! Don't eat it in front of me! DX**

 **Donfyre: We made that bet because I was concerned about you. XP Besides, healthy stuff can be filling too! You can think of this as…** _ **training**_ **. *keeps eating the pizza tantalizingly in front of Fox***

 **DarkFoxKit: *looks ready to pounce Fyre* … H-hey! We should say hi to the readers now.**

 **Donfyre: …. Oh, right! We haven't actually gotten to the chapter yet. ^^;**

 **DarkFoxKit: This is when they finally find out who the two culprits are. It's about time, huh? *slowly inches closer to Fyre***

 **Donfyre: Yep! We're getting closer to the climax, so get ready for that. c: It should be fun for you guys to read.**

 **DarkFoxKit: Yes… *looks at Fyre* Gimme the pizza. *was now in his face***

 **Donfyre: WAH!? Where'd you come from!? *backs away from her* H-hey, if I give this to you then you're gonna lose the bet!**

 **DarkFoxKit: Then I'll eat YOU! You're a seafood, so you're not unhealthy! *Drools***

 **Donfyre: Wha?! Wait, l-let's work this out okay? *nervously backs away even more from the hungry fox***

 **DarkFoxKit: *Stalks towards him* We'll talk after lunch! *jumps at him and the camera goes static***

* * *

 **Chapter 17: An Experiment Gone Wrong**

"Everyone, this is Flowey," I introduced to my friends, holding onto Flowey's pot.

"Hey! Isn't that the flower who tied us up a minute ago!?" Undyne snapped.

"Th-that flower…" Alphys looked at him with a nervous and guilty expression, probably aware of who he really is and what she had done to him.

"Frisk… isn't that flower the one who attacked you before I found you?" Toriel asked, frowning at the flower.

"That's a very cute friend you have there, Frisk. Would he like some tea?" Asgore asked with a smile, feeling the opposite from Toriel.

"HEY, I KNOW YOU! FLOWERY, RIGHT? WE HUNG OUT TOGETHER BACK IN THE UNDERGROUND!" Papyrus smiled happily.

"Oh, so you two have met did you?" Sans said, though it was hard to tell if he was angry or not.

It seems everyone had a different reaction to Flowey here.

"Flowey here is… an old friend of mine. He may have been misguided, but he's not evil. He wants to help catch those guys who tried to shatter the precious memories in my Soul," I said.

Alphys, Toriel and Sans were skeptical on that, Undyne seemed to be more mixed about it, while Asgore and Papyrus were delighted.

"Um… Frisk… that flower…" Alphys began to say.

"It's okay Alphys… I know… Maybe we can discuss about it after we get Jessica back," I said gently to her.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM MORE THAN HAPPY TO LET FLOWEY HELP OUT WITH THE RESCUE!" Papyrus smiled happily.

"So… do you know where those two went?" Asgore asked.

"I've snuck into their lab before, so I know where it is…" Flowey said with some hesitance, it must be very awkward for him.

"So what's the plan? Use the flower's soulless stem to keep you safe?" Sans said in a serious tone, making Flowey cringe back.

"That's a harsh way of putting it," I said. "But yes, that's the plan."

"THEN WE SHALL FOLLOW!" Papyrus announced.

I shook my head, "No, I need to do this with just Flowey."

"Are you sure about this, Frisk? If… Flowey decides to be hostile, I won't be there to protect you," Toriel said in a concern and protective tone, glaring at her own son.

"And what if something g-goes wrong? Y-you'd need some back up, r-right?" Alphys asked.

"Besides, I don't want to sit back and let those two go after all the trouble they've caused!" Undyne said, giving a 'I'm ready to fight' smile.

"Well if all of you come with me, chances are they'll get away while making the rest of us forget," I said. "I don't want to chase them off. I just want some answers."

"Kid is right you know. If we all go, we would just rattle their bones and we wouldn't get any answers," Sans said.

"Well… alright… I'll trust you, my child… just please be careful. I don't want you getting hurt… or forgetting about us again," Toriel said, smiling to me.

"We'll be sure to remind you if you do forget again, punk! That's a promise!" Undyne smiled passionately.

"We will try our best to remind you if it does happen again, Frisk. After all you are our future hope," Asgore said.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL MAKE YOU AN ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFET OF SPAGHETTI TO ENSURE YOU'LL NEVER FORGET MY COOKING!" Papyrus promised with a smile on his face, although I was horrified at the thought of eating so much of his… ' _special'_ spaghetti.

"I'll be sure not to forget this time." I smiled.

"U-uh… h-here, Frisk, take this too," Alphys said, handing me a small device. "It's uh, a camera. At least this way we'll be able to monitor what's going on in case something happens."

I nodded and pinned it on my shirt, making it look like a pin. "Thanks, Alphys. Okay Flowey, let's go."

"Good, I was starting to get sick with all this mushy stuff," Flowey grumbled.

* * *

With Flowey's direction, I head down into the basement of the lap. It was getting darker and darker, until we reached a shut door with a red light on top.

"This is it?" I looked at a sign that said 'out of order'.

"Yup. They're in there," Flowey said. "Plant me on the ground, I'll burrow under the door and let you in."

I took Flowey out from the pot and did just that. I watched and waited as he burrowed under the floor. There was a click and a ping, before the door slowly slide open. I looked around slowly to make sure everything was clear, before picking up Flowey and putting him back in the pot.

"This place reminds me of the true lab…" I said, seeing how dark and messy this place was.

"I'm not surprised, after all these two pretty much built this in secret after everyone got settled in the surface. They pretty much made a smaller replica of the true lab," Flowey said.

"I've never met Alphys' assistance though, how did they know about my ability?" I asked.

"You actually _have_ met them, you just don't remember," Flowey said.

Oh… right… the whole memory thing again. What kind of monsters are able to make one forget? They must be pretty powerful.

"Shh, they should be up ahead," Flowey said quietly.

* * *

I nodded as I heard voices not too far ahead, and some light. I walked as quietly as I could towards the voices.

"We'll never be able to fix our mistake if that human child refuses to RESET!" I recognized that voice. I spoke in that voice in my dreams.

"Well… we could always try to shatter her Soul so she'd be forced to RESET…"

"Do you know how hard it is to shatter a human's Soul? Besides, what if she chose not to RESET? We would be branded as murderers of the queen's child and the Underground's savior. And we almost reawakened her past LOVE and that demon inside her. This is hopeless…"

Are they really that desperate? That's a scary thought. I slowly turned towards the light and the voices. And that was when I got my first look at the two monsters responsible for this whole mess.

I was actually pretty shocked to see who they were. One of them was a Temmie wearing a white lab coat, which was pretty shocking itself since it had perfect speech. And the other was… uh… some kind of orange chubby-like dinosaur who looked kinda like Alphys' species. Wait a minute, I think I remember seeing him in Hotland before, he kept apologizing. Wasn't he some kind of artist? Why was he working for Alphys?

I held Flowey in front of me to have him act as my shield. He stood still to seem like a normal flower and I took a breath before walking into the room.

"H-hey uh…" I spoke up.

The Temmie and the other monster both jumped and gave a startle yelp. They looked at me with wide eyes.

"W-why are you _here_? How did you get here?" Temmie hissed. "You shouldn't be here."

"Um… Gaster, don't you think it's time we just told the truth? It's the only option we haven't tried yet, other than the other extremes," The chubby monster suggested.

"The truth… very well. We have nothing else to lose at this point," The Temmie apparently named Gaster said. "... Frisk, I take it you might've had a few dreams from my own point of view lately?"

My eyes widen, how did he know?

"Heh… the expression on your face says it all. I just recently discovered a side effect to my memory wipe powers. if I used it too much on a single subject, they'll start getting dreams to what I'm doing because so much of my magic latched onto their Soul. It's temporary though, so don't worry about it being a permanent thing," Gaster said. "As for everything else… you might want to take a seat… it's a long story…"

I gave a silent nod before sitting on a nearby chair, keeping Flowey in front of me. The two monsters both sighed before they sat in front of me.

"Well… let's start with the introductions. I am… W.D. Gaster… you might remember meeting a deformed skeleton-like creature behind a mysterious door in Waterfall or you might not… that was me."

"Just call me Yrros, that's what everyone calls me," The orange chubby monster said.

I nodded to them, "... I'm Frisk, which I'm sure you two already know by now."

"Yes…" The Temmie hesitated. "The monster you see before… is just a host I'm using. I'm not really a Temmie at all. But I needed a host in order to exist in this timeline, and… to be able to speak without needing to use WingDings. With this body, I've been studying with Asgore's new royal scientist Alphys. Before her, I was the royal scientist before… I lost my existence. I wanted to continue my studies with human Souls, as well as their Determination."

"He and I met up some time later. I was in Hotland, drawing Asgore's castle for the next art club… Gaster asked me what I thought about humans and their powerful Souls. I told him I was actually interested in learning more about them and their own creativity. He told me that if I could discover more about human Determination and their Soul, I would feel inspired. And he was right, the minute I saw their colorful Soul, I was inspired right then and there, and had been helping him and Alphys with their DT project," Yrros said.

"But as you know, the project was ultimately cancelled due to the amalgamate incident. Things became hectic between Alphys and I. I wanted to keep going with the research, but she wanted to stop because of what happened to the other monsters. Yrros wasn't afraid of the amalgamate, instead he wanted to draw them. And he was more fascinated than horrified by what happened, so he and I continued to keep working on the DT project together in secret," Gaster continued.

"They were really nice and let me draw them, I didn't see any reason to be afraid…" Yrros added.

Gaster gave a sigh and said, "We still had the leftover Determination Alphys had from during the project, so we kept it safely stored until we needed to use it again. When we heard a human fell into the Underground, which was you at the time Frisk, we were going to try to test it out on you and another monster. Perhaps if the Determination causes monsters to melt, then it would be safer to use it on a human instead. What we were hoping for was to inject a monster that had fallen down with Determination, but not enough to bring it back to life. We were hoping this would cause their body to turn to dust but their Souls to linger, then we would have you absorb the Soul and see what would happen since no human had ever absorbed a monster's Soul before."

I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at the thought. It was bad enough to have Chara in my head, I didn't need another.

"However, we weren't able to get to you," Yrros said. "I tried to get you when you were looking at the art club sign, but I felt awkward and guilty about the whole thing… so I decided to just leave you alone…"

"I couldn't get to you myself, because Alphys was watching you throughout your adventure. So I tried to work on my magic as a way to make others forget without damaging their Souls. It would be the best way to get to you without anyone else remembering you and thus wouldn't cause a fuss. Unfortunately for me by the time I mastered this technique you were already on your way to face Asgore. I wouldn't make it to you in time, and you've already befriended so many monsters that it would take too much of my magic to make everyone forget about you anyways. And throughout my observation, I learned you might also have the power to RESET, SAVE and LOAD, which would mean even if I did managed to capture you, you'd just LOAD back to your SAVE. So I decided it was a lost cause."

Gaster paused before he tapped some keys on the keyboard, and the monitor on the computer turned over, revealing the messed up cat-like blob Jessica asleep in a tank.

"Jessica…" I said in concern.

"This poor human girl you see before you… was the experiment that gone wrong," Gaster sighed. "You see… when you decided to visit Snowdin, there was another human that came out of the Ruins. Unlike you, she was completely new to the Underground, and she didn't have enough Determination to surpass yours, so she was the perfect test subject. She had actually met up with you in Snowdin… as well as Papyrus and Undyne. Undyne was tempted to attack her, but you kept her from doing so. However, I decided to come in and use my memory dust to make you forget you even saw her before I took her away."

Yrros frowned, "We used a Temmie who had fallen down, not the one Gaster was using as a host mind you, but we figured it was a perfect time to try out the test, hoping it would be the key to breaking down the barrier once and for all."

I started putting the pieces together as Gaster looked down.

"The Temmie didn't… turn to dust like we thought it would. Instead, it awoke, just like the other monsters that were injected with Determination. It didn't matter how much or how little Determination we injected, just a drop would be enough to awaken a monster from death. The Temmie jumped on the human because of how 'cute she was', but shortly after the Temmie's body began to melt from the Determination. The human child struggled against the Temmie's melting body. But something odd happened… Because we injected so little Determination into the Temmie, she was melting much slower than the other monsters had, which caused the human child to get her essences all over her. And Temmie's Soul went into her mouth during the struggle, which caused the two to fuse… however, I do not believe this is what normally would happen. Because of the Temmie's body melting over the human child when the Soul went into her, they became like _this_."

Gaster gestured to the chamber Jessica was in. I frowned and felt sorry for what happened to Jessica. She may have been little Miss Perfect, but she was a nice girl and she didn't deserve this fate.

Yrros spoke up, "After the incident, we tried to fix them… but nothing we did worked. The human child became violent in her fear and almost destroyed our lab, so we had to put her to sleep in a chamber. Unlike monsters, humans are unpredictable and have no trouble killing others when put in danger."

"After we heard news about the barrier being shattered because of you, Frisk, we tried to fix this human child in secret once we got settled in the surface, however even with the more advanced technology in the surface world… it did no good. So I came up with a desperate plan," Gaster continued. "By now I was certain you had the power to RESET, so I figured if we couldn't undo our mistakes, then you could, Frisk. You could RESET it all, and Jessica would be free from this fate."

"We're… so sorry for putting you through all that just to force you to RESET…" Yrros said. "We were just desperate… we didn't know what else to do."

"It seems the DT project was better left incomplete. The barrier didn't need it to be broken in the end," Gaster sighed.

* * *

They finally stopped talking, allowing me to take in everything they had said. It was pretty overwhelming to say the least. I looked at Jessica as she floated in that chamber, looking even more pitiful than Snowdrake's mother.

"I see… so that's what happened…" I frowned.

"Will you… uh… RESET and make sure this never happens?" Yrros asked sheepishly. "Please?"

"We're always in constant danger as long as the human remains this way. She could kill every monster if she were to get loose. She has no control over her powers," Gaster said.

But Jessica… helped me when I needed it… the least I could do is return the favor. I didn't want her to be like this, but… is it really worth the RESET?

"I'll… have to think about it… would it be okay if I discussed this with my friends first?" I asked.

"... I'm afraid we can't do that…" Gaster said.

"Why not, Gaster? Maybe they can help," Yrros asked.

"You know as well as I do that we'll be severely punished for what we've done, and even though I could escape it myself, it will not rest well with my conscience knowing that I put you through it in my place," Gaster said. "I'm sorry, Frisk… we cannot afford to let the others know about this. Will you RESET for us here and now?"

"I-I'm sorry, I can't just make that choice on my own. I made a promise and I intend to keep it," I said.

"..." Gaster let out a sigh. "Very well, then I have no choice but to make you forget about this entire conversation."

I clutched onto Flowey's pot as I saw the possessed Temmie monster summoning those memory dust. Let's hope Flowey will be able to protect me from them this time… if not… the camera had recorded everything.

"Please Gaster, don't do this, we can all work this out together," I said.

"No… we can't," Gaster said as the dust surrounded me.

* * *

 **DarkFoxKit: We're close to the end of the story. Also, please don't take everything we do in the AN seriously, they are for fun and entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

 **Arthur Moebius : So many bad puns! XD**

 **Primus1661 : Yeah, I suppose it is and even more so now.**

 **The-Jade-Knight of Kozar : Who said I was sad? *raises an eyebrow* But I appreciate the concern and pep talk. :)**

 **penguinfan28 : Don't worry, you won't get that kind of LOVE. XP**

 **ThatGuyWhoWatchesVideos : Well, there was one joke accusation I'm surprised you've never made: So Sorry. XD**

 **The Moonfox Collective : I've seen Dreemurr Reborn too, it's pretty good. And yeah, it could be similar, maybe in a sequel if I ever decide to make one. I like the idea of Frisk and Asriel working together.**

 **Fogstorm621 : I'm sure that was a reference to something but this is the first time I've heard of a silver cat ring.**


	18. Chapter 18: Resolve

**DarkFoxKit: *Looks around before pushing out a plate of cookies on the table and hides behind a wall.***

 **Donfyre: *pokes my head into the room after a few moments, seeing the cookies and drooling* Oooh…. *walks over to the cookies and happily starts nomming on some***

 **DarkFoxKit: *Snickers as Fyre began nomming on the cookies before pulling a rope and a cage fell over Fyre.* Gotcha!**

 **Donfyre: Wah!? *runs over to the cage and starts tugging on the bars* H-hey! Isn't this just a bit overkill?! DX**

 **DarkFoxKit: Sorry my little Fyre, but this is the last chapter and I wanted to make sure you didn't leave once it's over. You're my little Fyre, and you won't be going** _**anywhere**_ **without me.**

 **Donfyre: Y-you could've just asked… *grumbles***

 **DarkFoxKit: Aww, but then I wouldn't be me if I did. XP Did you enjoy those cookies?**

 **Donfyre: … Yeah, they did taste good. ^^; So… this is already the last chapter, huh?**

 **DarkFoxKit: Yeah, kinda sad, huh? But it's also great to finally get a conclusion to it. Though I think some reviewers were asking me to write Frisk's story in the Underground. I'm not going to do that because there are plenty of other fanfictions that do that already, but it's nice to know people like to see how the Frisk I made in this story would react to the Underground.**

 **Donfyre: Hey, your Frisk has a nice personality and character!**

 **DarkFoxKit: Yeah, and I would think that her character development, especially from the beginning, would be really nice to see. Unfortunately I just don't have any interest in writing it. Who knows, maybe in the future I might pick it up and say it's the prequel to this story, but as of right now I have no interest in rewriting the entire Undertale plot. And even if I did, I may have to write the three different endings; neutral, pacifist and genocide, because this story heavily implies that Frisk did indeed go through the genocide run, whether she saw through it to the end or not is ambiguous. And having to write the Undertale plot three times would be tedious and jarring to Frisk's character as she goes from a heart of gold who refuses to hurt anyone to a downright psychopath who wants to hurt and kill just because.**

 **Donfyre: I think it'd be pretty fun to have to write her character just right to make that kind of personality switch believable. But yeah, Fox here does have a life too, so she'll mostly just want to take a break once another of her stories is finished. It's nice to know you guys like how she's set up her story and characters though!**

 **DarkFoxKit: Still, if you guys really do want to see the Frisk I've made here go through the Undertale plot, let me know what you want to see. Until then, I hope you enjoy this last chapter and conclusion to Memories of a Soul. *opens the cage and picks up Fyre before cuddling with him like he was a plushy.***

 **Donfyre: Aww, I think Foxy here is sad to be saying goodbye to her first Undertale fanfic. c: Or she's tired… that's always a possibility.**

 **DarkFoxKit: It's both. *nuzzles Fyre like a plushy* I still am working on The RESET Warfare, but I'm also gonna be focusing on We Are Phantoms and Child of Mew a bit more. Still, it is sad to say goodbye, but it's inevitable. We hope you guys enjoyed the ride and hope to see you enjoy many more to come!**

 **Donfyre: Yep! See ya readers, and hope you enjoy the last part of this story! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Resolve**

I felt my Soul trying to come out, but it stayed in. Flowey straighten himself up as the dust came at me. The dust hit Flowey instead, and didn't seem to do anything.

"Hmm? Where's your Soul?" Gaster asked.

"Do you really think your little magic can work on me?" Flowey sneered, causing the two to jump back in shock. "After all it has no affect on someone without a Soul!"

"You… you're holding onto that flower?" Gaster asked in disbelief.

"This flower is my protection against your memory dust, Gaster," I said. "I figured you might try to make me forget again."

"And who knew you were such a coward? Always using that memory dust to ensure nobody remembers your mistakes, and forcing Frisk to RESET just to hide the mistake _you_ made!" Flowey hissed. "If there's one thing I have to give Alphys credit for is that at least she eventually admitted her mistakes and owned up to it! You on the other leaf, you're pathetic, nothing but a big coward."

Yrros twiddled his fingers before he said, "Um… maybe we should just stop and come clean, Gaster… If the kid RESET, we wouldn't remember any of this anyway… would you even really stop trying to experiment on the other human child if Frisk warned you?"

"Besides, what was the plan? Have Frisk forget so she'd RESET? What then, huh genius? If you don't remember the RESET yourself, you'd be doom to repeat your mistake on the human child in the first place!" Flowey hissed.

"You're wrong," Gaster said. " _I_ would remember. Because I exist outside of time."

"Gaster please… you don't need to hide from this. RESETTING will only fix so much. Jessica… needs to be fixed in the present, not the past. RESETTING may cause a butterfly effect if you never experimented on her in the first place," I said. "Like I might've never made it to Asgore, or the barrier never would've been broken."

"..." Gaster paused at that.

"I've learned a lot from all those RESETs I did… and even from Sans," I said. "I promised him I would never RESET again… at least on purpose."

"Gaster, maybe it's time we stopped running and face up to what we did…" Yrros said timidly. "I'm tired of always hiding and running… I just want to be able to explore the surface world and draw."

The Temmie sighed before he said, "I can't… afford… this mistake."

"Hey, what are you-?" Flowey questioned.

The Temmie turned black and melted before the room became disorientating and gray. I gasped and stepped back when I saw the creature before me became a black and white blob with a skeleton face.

Gaster spoke in WingDings… a language I did not understand, but it wasn't hard to guess what he wanted. He was that desperate for me to RESET he's going to try and make me… and to do that… he would have to kill me.

* * *

"Gaster! Please stop!" Yrros yelled.

I tried to run out of here, but the door melted away. In fact the entire place melted into nothing but a gray room. I was trapped here with Gaster, with nothing but Flowey standing between us, but something tells me he's given up on the memory dust plan.

"Frisk! We have to run!" Flowey yelled.

"Run _where_? The door's been melted!" I yelled while running in circles, trying to keep away from Gaster's hollow stare.

"This is bad! This is really bad! Frisk, just RESET! Please, it's better than finding out what Gaster's going to do!" Flowey begged.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Yrros cried while Gaster was still trying to engage a soul dive with me.

"Gaster, it doesn't have to be this way!" I called. "You don't have be scared! We… we all have to face the consequences of our action. RESETs can't fix all your problems!"

Gaster said something in WingDings again, and I'm guessing he's disagreeing with me, because he shot out some kind of magic at me. I couldn't dive out of the way in time. My Soul came out of my chest and now I was locked into a soul dive with Gaster.

"No, stop it, please!" I begged.

"Frisk!" I heard Flowey yell.

Gaster shot something I couldn't see at my Soul. I hissed in pain as I felt my HP going down. 15… 10… 5… 1… ugh… I couldn't dodge what I can't see… And one more hit is all it'll take to finish me and force a RESET.

"Gaster, I'm very sorry about this…" I heard Yrros say from a distance.

"Get… aw...ay…"

I gasped when Jessica tackled Gaster, both blob-like monsters rolling on the floor.

"J-Jessica!" I called out to her while grabbing my fragile Soul, trying to get it back inside me.

"Frisk, forgive Gaster… he's not a bad monster… he's just…" Yrros hesitated.

"Crazy!?" Flowey hissed.

"He's just… been living in a time where he didn't exist… that could do things to one's psyche…" Yrros said timidly.

I watched Jessica fighting with Gaster… but this had me worried. "Yrros, what would happen if an amalgamate fights with another? Would they end up fusing with it?"

"Huh? I don't know… that's never been an issue before…" Yrros frowned. "W-why?"

"I'm worried the same will happen for Jessica and Gaster if they keep fighting like this," I said.

"But Gaster isn't an amalgamate…" Yrros said.

"Maybe not, but he has characteristics of one," I said. "Flowey, can't you stop them with your… 'friendliness pellets'?"

"You think attacking those two would make them stop?" Flowey frowned.

"... Wait, maybe you can use your vines to try and separate them," I suggested. "Can you do that?"

"Uh… well I can try, but holding half melted monsters will be like holding slime," Flowey groaned.

"Just do it," I said.

"Fine. Plant me on the floor then," Flowey huffed.

I took Flowey out of the pot and placed him on the floor. As soon as his roots dug into the ground, he uprooted a large vine and grabbed the two blob-like monsters, trying to separate them.

"Eew, this is so weird and gross!" Flowey hissed.

I watched as he managed to pull Jessica away from Gaster. Unfortunately, this did not stop Gaster from going after me. I gasped when he suddenly lunged at me as soon as Flowey got Jessica off of him. The next thing I knew, there was darkness, and my body felt numb.

What… what did Gaster do to me? What happened? What IS happening to me now? I was scared… did he wipe me from existence? Or did he kill me…? No, I've died before, it would always take me to the RESET screen. I didn't know what was happening. I couldn't move or even scream, all I could do was just… stand there… or float there, I couldn't tell.

* * *

" _Heh… seems you just got yourself in another fine mess, Frisk,"_

That voice… that was Chara. I should probably be worried I could hear her again, but at this point I was pretty much relieve to hear someone else was still here.

"Chara… what happened to me?" I asked her.

She appeared in front of me, more solid this time. Her red eyes still gives me the creeps.

"You're inside Gaster's body right now," Chara said. "I'd say that's pretty dang gross, but then that would be hypocritical considering I'm in your head."

"Wait… why did Gaster put me inside his body?" I asked, ignoring that 'in your head' bit.

"How should I know? I only know we're inside him," Chara said. "But we can get out."

"We can? How?"

"Right now his own Soul is keeping you here with him. I'm guessing once you engage a soul dive with him you have a chance to leave once you… ahem… win against his Soul," Chara said. "And when I say 'win', I mean you can either shatter it, absorb it, or convince him to let you out."

"... I am definitely not doing the first two. And uh… my HP is at 1 right now… and I have no healing food on me, this is a problem," I said.

"I can see that, Frisk," Chara rolled her red eyes at me. "Which is why I'm here."

"... Uh…" I had a sinking feeling where this was going.

"You know why you can see me so clearly right now, don't you? It's because we're in your and Gaster's head. I don't know what he's trying to do exactly, but it seems he's trying to merge your Soul with his, even for just a second, to try and get you to RESET. That's my guess anyways, and well I rather not let him in here with me, it'd get cramped." Chara smirked, and now I feel incredibly violated.

"Great, first he looks through my memories, forces them to shatter, wakes you up in my head again, now he's trying to fuse my Soul with his just to get me to push that RESET button! You know what? I'm done! Give my Determination to someone else, I'm sick of people trying to get me to RESET just because they're too scared to face the consequences!" I growled in anger and annoyance.

"Heh," Chara chuckled, making me glare at her.

What was so funny to her?

"I hate to break it to ya Frisk, but you can't just give away your own Determination. Besides, even if you could, and maybe with the whole DT extraction thing you might be able to, do you really want someone else to have that power? RESET, the ability to reset reality's timeline over and over again. It's not exactly a power that should be in the hands of humans, and you know this all too well, don't you?"

As much as I hated to admit it; Chara was right. It'd be stupid to even consider giving someone else this kind of power. I've already learned my lesson the hard way. Who knows how badly the timeline could screw up if someone else got a hold of such power. I still didn't understand why I even have it or why such a thing exist.

"Well Frisk, if you want to engage in a soul dive with Gaster, you better do it soon," Chara said.

"Oh… yeah… wait, what did you mean by 'which is why you're here'? You made it sound like you're going to do something during the soul dive," I dared to ask.

Chara gave me her downright creepy smile.

"Ch-Chara?" I stepped back, remembering just who Chara really was.

"Well since your HP is incredibly low and you'd need inhumane-like reflexes to avoid getting hit at all, and you have no way to heal yourself, perhaps you would like my assistance?" She said.

"No way! The last time I let you help me you killed everyone!" I snapped.

"Frisk, I helped you get your little happy ending too you know," she said, rolling her eyes.

"W-what?" This was actually news to me.

"Well duh, who do you think gave you the encouragement you needed to leave the Ruins? Who analyzed the monsters to let you know a little bit more about them? Who encouraged you to say nice things to the monsters? You may like to blame me for that genocide timeline, Frisk, but in truth all I did was tempt you, you yourself started that timeline out of curiosity, all I did was come and help you. Granted I began to take control of your body the more LVs you got, but you still didn't stop," Chara said.

I looked away… I never wanted to remember that genocide timeline. It's another big reason why RESETs should never be in the hands of a human, let alone a child.

"But we're not here to talk about that," Chara said. "Listen Frisk, I can help you get your HP back up, but you have to cooperate with me. We can work together as one like we did in the Underground. All I'll do is give you some of my own HP, which should be more than enough to get you back to the max. You focus on dodging and talking to Gaster."

"..." I didn't know if I should trust her, but the alternative wasn't favorable at all. "Fine, but how am I going to talk to Gaster? I don't speak WingDing."

"You're almost a part of Gaster now, you both can pretty much understand each other. Now hurry, we don't have much time," Chara said before she walked towards me.

"H-hey, what are you-!?" I gasped when she walked right into my body, making me stumble back.

I felt my Soul recovering from the damage I had taken earlier. I grabbed my chest, knowing Chara was in there, keeping my Soul from shattering. It felt… almost nostalgic… I wasn't sure what to think about that.

* * *

Shortly after Chara walked into me, there was a voice of someone mumbling. I waited and watched until a dull gray monster Soul floated in front of me, to which I'm assuming is Gaster's.

"Gaster, it's not too late to stop you know…" I said softly.

White dust formed around the Soul until it came into a shape of a skeleton. This time it wasn't a blob or deformed, it actually looked like a skeleton similar to Papyrus and Sans. This must be… what Gaster really looked like.

" _ **Child of Determination. I am sorry, but this must be done,"**_ Gaster said. I think he's still speaking in WingDings, but at least I can understand him now.

My own red Soul came out of my chest. This time I was the one who initiated the soul dive.

"Gaster, I won't let you do this without a fight," I said.

" _And by fight you mean mercy him to 'death',"_ I heard Chara chuckling in my head, to which I ignored. " _Rude."_

" _ **Very well. I accept your challenge, Child of Determination,"**_ Gaster said calmly.

I took a deep breath and spoke, "Please Gaster, don't do this. Let me go now and we'll find a way to cure Jessica and help you."

Gaster didn't answer to my plea. He began his turn by throwing white pill-like objects at my Soul. I moved my Soul around to dodge the pills. They were pretty slow and easy to dodge, but Gaster was probably just warming up.

Again I pleaded to Gaster to stop doing this, and again it was ignored.

" _Maybe pleading isn't going to help here,"_ Chara commented.

And Chara's probably right about that, but what else can I do?

Gaster threw more pills at me, this time a little more aggressively. One of them managed to touch my Soul and-

COUGH! COUGH! COUGH! COUGH! Oh my- COUGH! What did that do? COUGH! I held my throat, feeling it burn and saw my HP dropping slowly. This surprised me… mostly because the only other time I ever had my HP drop like this was when I fought with Sans. Any time I was hit by his attacks, I would feel like something was burning my life away.

" _ **Every time you take one of these pills, your Soul absorbs bits of my magic that eats away at you,"**_ Gaster said.

" _And this is why I hate fighting with doctors and scientists!"_ Chara growled as my coughing fit finally slowed down.

Chara, if pleading Gaster won't help, then what should I do? I won't fight him.

" _Then I suppose this is one of those times where you have to call for help. Give it a try, see what happens,"_ Chara suggested.

I doubt anyone would hear me, but I suppose it's the best I can do. I didn't think anyone would hear me when I fought with OmegaFlowey either, yet miracles tend to happen when you least expect it.

Gaster waited for me to make my move. I hope this works… I took a deep breath and called for help.

"TORIEL! ASGORE! … ALPHYS! UNDYNE! … PAPYRUS! SANS!" I called out loudly… but nobody came.

* * *

Calling for my friends didn't seem to have done anything… oh…? Gaster is starting to look a little hesitant. I wonder if… someone I called might've struck a core in Gaster.

" _Wait… Frisk, try calling out Papyrus and Sans' names again,"_ Chara said to me.

I didn't hesitate to do so. "PAPYRUS! SANS!"

Gaster spoke up, " _ **Stop it. They cannot hear you. Just let me finish the process and it'll all be over."**_

"Gaster, what do those two mean to you?" I asked him.

"..." Gaster threw more of those pills at me, even more aggressively than before.

I couldn't dodge them all. I began coughing again as my HP went down.

 **Frisk LV1 HP 13/20**

" _Surviving is going to be an issue here…"_ Chara said.

" _ **It does not matter. They do not know who I am anymore."**_

When I stopped coughing I took a minute to breathe.

 **HP 10/20**

"Gaster… they still mean something to _you_ , right? You can… still stop this… and talk to them again," I said.

" _ **I cannot… I don't exist to them anymore. Enough of this, child. Just RESET and end all this meaningless dispute."**_

"Gaster, please… I can't always push the RESET button because something went wrong. I've done enough damage to the timeline by doing that already! We all have bad memories we wish to forget and erase for good… but we also have good, precious memories we never want to forget. It's not as hopeless as you think… RESETTING won't fix what happened to you, Gaster, but… you're still here despite what happened… you can still interact with others… please don't throw it all away because you think nobody will accept you," I begged.

" _ **You can't know how this feels, child. Stop fighting it already!"**_

I gasped as he threw the pills so fast that I barely had time to react. I began hacking because of how fast I was being pelted with so many pills.

 **HP 9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1/20**

By the time the assault stopped, I was down to one HP again. I had to put a hand over my mouth to try and breathe again. My mouth had my saliva drooling out from all the coughing I've been doing.

" _Frisk… this isn't looking good for us…"_ Chara said.

" _ **One more hit from me and we'll finally be back in the Underground. My mistake will never come to be and the child will be back to normal."**_

My throat hurts too much to speak, but I knew I had to say something before he finished me off.

"... Sans… will… know…" I managed to say through my burning throat. "He… always knows… somehow…"

This made Gaster hesitate enough to stop his assault… it's working… I hope.

"Sans… he… he knew… about my RESETs… he'll know… about this one… too. And I'll… I'll tell him… do you… really want… to go through… with this?" I dared him despite my raw throat.

" _ **... Why must you make this so difficult, child? You've already RESET a hundred times before, one more isn't going to destroy you or the timeline."**_

"It's… _because_ I've RESET so much… that I… want to stop… this was the ending… the ending that I would… *cough cough!* Stop… RESETTING…" I argued. "I… I kept RESETTING because… I was afraid… afraid of going back… of being useless… I knew once I leave… the Underground… or if I gave up and lived in the Underground… I wouldn't be special anymore. I'd just be… useless again. What happened… in the Underground… was the best thing that ever… happened to me… I never wanted it to end. But… I didn't realize how much… suffering I caused by… never ending my adventure… I almost destroyed the world… the timelines… all because I was too selfish and a coward… I decided that previous RESET was my last… and I would face life again…"

 _ **"** **..."**_

I managed to stand up again and speak, "I was so used to facing my life alone with overprotective and emotional abusing parents that I feared once my adventure was over, I would be forced back into that life. That I would never again see the monsters I've made friends with anymore, and I would have to live like a useless human being who couldn't do anything without someone else's consent. It's… like how you don't want to face your own reality. You wanted to be perfect, whether it's for yourself or someone else, so you wish to erase any mistakes you've made in order to keep that mask of perfection up."

" **Enough! I have no reason to listen to a naive child like you."**

Gaster hit me with pills again. I coughed, but my Soul didn't shatter.

" _ **What?"**_

 **HP 0.01/20**

" _ **Why won't your Soul shatter?"**_

 **HP 0.001- 0.0001- 0.00001/20**

I gave a small smile… the only other time this happened was when I fought with Asriel.

"I think I know why Determination is so strong in the monster world. The Determination comes from our Souls. Humans are always said to have Souls that are far stronger than monsters, and for the longest time I've wondered about that. Determination is what allow us to struggle and persevere when things look their bleakest. Because monsters aim for the Souls rather than our physical bodies, the stronger the Determination, the more immortal the Soul becomes."

" _ **This cannot be… if I can't shatter your Soul… then…"**_

"It's still not too late, Gaster… let's stop this and go back home together. We both have to face what we fear eventually. That would be me with my biological parents, and you with Papyrus and Sans," I said. "Let's not rely on RESETs anymore, let's not run from the future anymore."

" _ **But the child… and you… my existence…"**_

"Jessica will be just fine… and everyone accepted the amalgamate just fine. Unlike most humans, monsters don't care about your appearance or what happened to you. To them, you're someone they loved and they're just happy to be with you. Sans and Papyrus may not remember you, but their love for you will never fade away," I said, holding out my hand. "Don't you think it's time we stopped running and face our families?"

Gaster looked at me before he sighed, " _ **You've always tried hard for everyone, don't you? … Very well. Since I cannot shatter your Soul or force you to RESET, I have no reason to keep doing this to you."**_

Gaster was sparing me. I nodded to him as my Soul slowly came back into my body, relieved that I managed to end the battle in one piece.

" _ **I still don't feel I can return to the timeline yet… at least not as myself. You and Yrros are the only ones who know of my true identity. I will face the consequences of my actions regardless, but please… do not let anyone else know of who I am, especially not Sans and Papyrus."**_

I gave him a nod. I had to respect his own wishes after all.

" _ **Well then… I believe it is time for you to wake up and reunite with your loved ones."**_

Before I could even ask what he meant by that, he disappeared into thin air, and a sudden bright flash of light blinded me for a second.

To say I felt disorientated would be an understatement. When I opened my eyes again, everything was bright and blurry. I almost wanted to throw up because of how nauseous I felt. I had to shut my eyes to try and get stable.

"Frisk!" I heard an echo. "Frisk, are you okay?"

I tried to answer back, but I ended up coughing again.

"D-don't speak… just save your strength," another voice echoed.

"Hey k-kiddo… you gave us quite a scare there…"

"FRISK? ARE YOU GOING TO BE OKAY?"

"Shhh… let them sleep…"

Yes… sleep… I just want to sleep now…

* * *

Some time the next morning, I was sitting on a bench outside in the park. The sunset is beautiful, but I like watching the sunrise too. The sunrise represents a new day and a new chance. I looked down at my hand… in it was a broken heart locket. It was something I kept in my room in the castle since the events in the Underground. The locket had broke during my soul dive with Asriel in the Underground. I never thought that I could save Asriel, so I kept the broken heart locket with me as a reminder that I couldn't always save everyone.

" _Asriel seems to be doing fine. He's working with Alphys to find a way to bring his body and Soul back after all. At least he's not alone in the Underground anymore,"_ I heard Chara say in my head.

It was strange really. I've spent a long time believing Chara was an evil demon spirit ever since that horrible genocide timeline… and now she's more like the snarky friend or sister I've never had living in my head. She only became evil because of my own actions. Power and murder can corrupt one's soul.

"Yeah… there's a good chance we might not ever fix what happened to Asriel… or Gaster for that matter… but at least everything still turned out okay," I said.

"Hey kiddo… mind if I sit here?"

I looked up to see Sans standing in front of me, his bony hands in his coat pockets as usual.

"I have a feeling you'd sit here regardless of my answer." I smirked at him.

"Heheh, you caught me kid," Sans chuckled before he sat down on the bench beside me. "So… you remember everything okay?"

"Yeah… I even remember facing up to my parents. When I didn't remember doing that, I had thought I finally managed to face my fears of the power my parents always had over me. But no… all that happened was that we ended up in a heated argument, and my parents just left in anger. It didn't resolve anything, it just made them angry and more resentful to the monsters for 'taking me away'," I sighed. "If I really wasn't afraid of them, then I wouldn't have become so defensive when they started talking and maybe we could've calmly worked something out."

"Hey, I've met your parents kiddo, if you asked me it didn't matter what you said or how you handled it. Both of them were too boneheaded to listen to reason," Sans said. "I've seen their eyes before, they're the kind of people who hated us before they even got to know us. They have such thick skulls that not even a jackhammer can crack 'em open. It wasn't your fault they didn't want to accept us, Frisk, they'll have to come to terms with that themselves. And tibia honest, I don't blame you for reacting how you did. It's a wonder how you survived living with them all your life."

"Heh…" I couldn't help but give a small smile. "Yeah… but they're still my parents, and I know they love me even if their methods are a bit stupid. I just hope that one day I can get them to open up more, you know?"

"Yeah, they both need to lighten up, especially the dad. You should've seen how he reacted when Papyrus touched him, oh boy did he freak out," Sans chuckled.

I chuckled a bit back.

"And hey, thanks for staying strong and determined, Frisk," Sans said. "I was worried that you would've RESET and we'd be back in the Underground again. It was why I didn't want you to remember about being able to RESET in the first place when you forgot."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that. And I'll admit that I was pretty tempted to RESET… but the important thing is I kept my promise," I said.

The sun rose higher in the sky.

"So Yrros explained about how he and a Temmie doctor were the ones behind you forgetting everything. Undyne was pretty merciful on them, and the king and queen decided to let Yrros go with a warning since the Temmie took responsibility for most of it. Temmie will most likely be helping Asgore with taking care the castle and garden for a long time," Sans chuckled.

I was just glad in the end the punishment wasn't too bad. I wish I could tell Sans who that Temmie really was, but I'm sure Gaster will tell him when he's ready.

"What about Jessica?" I asked.

"Dr. Alphys is working on her now. Thankfully because she's human, her body didn't fuse with the Temmie that melted, rather she was just trapped inside it," Sans explained. "So it's just a matter of pulling them apart, once that's over with we'll be calling the girl's parents to come pick her up."

"That's a relief…"

" _Sounds a lot like what happened with you and Gaster, Frisk,"_ Chara silently commented.

"What's a relief was finding you alive. When the camera went black, we all rushed to the basement trying to get to you, but the door was gone. When the door came back, we found you lying there. Papyrus was crying and yelling at you to wake up, and both Toriel and Asgore had to keep Undyne from trying to 'spear you awake'," Sans said.

I gave a nervous chuckle, Undyne meant well but she can be a bit too extreme when she gets really worried.

"The important thing now is that all of that's behind us," I said. "Now we can move on with our lives again. But I've got a lot of damages to fix since I almost killed some people while in my vulnerable state."

"Hey, if anyone can do it, you can kiddo," Sans said. "Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise. You know we'll be behind you every step of the way."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I didn't give up after all." I smiled.

Sans gave me a chuckle as we looked back at the sunrise, watching as birds flew freely in the sky. I hope that humans will one day live with monsters peacefully again. Knowing that we'll all work hard together until that day comes, it fills me with DETERMINATION.

 **The Story was SAVED.**

* * *

 **DarkFoxKit: Hey, since this is the last chapter, Fyre and I will be answering these reviews together!**

 **Donfyre: Yep! :D**

 **DarkFoxKit:** **The-Jade-Knight of Kozar:** **Did I seem sad? ^^' I appreciate the concern.**

 **Donfyre: Hmm? What happened last chapter, Fox? *looks at her in concern***

 **DarkFoxKit: I wasn't sad! DX Moving on!**

 **BadDRUMMERboy15** **: To be fair, So Sorry didn't have an official name, so I just kept his original name, sort of, and just made it backwards.**

 **Donfyre: It sounds kinda cool anyways, "Yrros". Like some kind of important character. :P**

 **DarkFoxKit:** **ThatGuyWhoWatchesVideos** **: To be fair, Gaster is the one who makes the most sense. Although the story I gave him is definitely more unique than the other fanfictions. I mean come on, Gaster as a Temmie? Nobody else had done that… that I'm aware of. And I like how So Sorry was one of the joke accusations you never thought of. Cause it would've been true had it did crossed your mind. XD**

 **Donfyre: I haven't really been seeing the reviews much, but you didn't guess So Sorry? That probably would've been the perfect joke accusation! … Though I guess that's the point. ^^;**

 **DarkFoxKit: I think it's because So Sorry is just one of those monsters you either hate or don't think about. I like So Sorry though, he seems really nice.**

 **Penguinfan28** **: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Hey Fyre, got some LOVE for penguinfan28 here? :3**

 **Donfyre: Almost sounds like penguinfan wants it. :P But nah, I think** _ **you**_ **have some LOVE that you could give, sadistic Fox. XP**

 **DarkFoxKit: Excuse me! But who was the one who went on a Genocide Run here? Cause it certainly wasn't me!**

 **Donfyre: *whistles nervously* Genocide run? What's that? I didn't do no genocide run! *is smiling nervously***

 **DarkFoxKit: *narrows her eyes at Fyre* … Moving on.**

 **Vivi05:** **Temmies, Temmies, gotta love them Temmies! XD And I guess this chapter answers your question on whether or not Flowey backstabs Frisk. And… Wooper taste like fish actually, a really slimy, squirmy fish. :3**

 **Donfyre: *narrows my eyes at Fox* Y-you sound a little too happy describing that, Fox. Anyways… Temmies are really fun. c:**

 **DarkFoxKit: *is smiling at Fyre* Maybe because I am. :3**

 **Badbloodkiller1** **: They did tell her before, and she still refused to RESET. That's why they tried making her forget and hope she would RESET. Sans and Frisk both want to fix things in the present, not the past.**

 **Donfyre: Besides, can't have a story without some drawn-out conflict. :P I see your point though.**

 **DarkFoxKit:** **The Moonfox Collective** **: Is this a good or bad thing? ^^' I hope it's a good thing, cause I like doing things out of the norm like this. And yes, I'm glad to see you agree on Frisk and Sans' point on RESETing can't fix everything. Also, nice little reference.**

 **Donfyre: … I can't tell if it's a good or a bad thing either. I guess we can just assume it's good, or maybe you can just let us keep believing that, Moonfox. That'd be nice. XP**

 **DarkFoxKit:** **Fogstorm621:** **Well hopefully they're able to save Jessica, though the ending is open to interpretation.**

 **Donfyre: Hey Fox, you just created an ending that you hate yourself.**

 **DarkFoxKit: It's not a cliffhanger ending where everything just had an apocalypse and we'll never know what exactly happened!**

 **Arthur Moebius** **: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoy the story! :D**

 **Donfyre: Yep! Aaaand looks like we're finished here, Fox.**

 **DarkFoxKit: Yup. And now we leave to go to other stories and wreck havoc and chaos! *snaps a collar on Fyre's neck* Let's go, my little pet~**

 **Donfyre: W-whoa, hey! What the heck's this for!? DX *tries pulling off the collar with my feet* You can't tell me we're ending while I have THIS on!**

 **DarkFoxKit: Yup~ *puts a leash on the collar and pulls Fyre* Let's go! *Drags him off screen.***

 **Donfyre: WAH! W-wait, lemme say goodbye! GOODBYYYYEREADERSHOPEYOUhadagoodtimeandwe'llseeyousomeothertiiiiiime….! *his voice faded as he was pulled away***


End file.
